


DM Nine

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Jongdae yllättää ystävänsä Baekhyunin lahjoittamalla luksusviikonloppuun oikeuttavan hotellilahjakortin Baekhyunille. Täyshoitoviikonloppu tulee täydelliseen saumaan, irtiotto arjesta Siheungin DM Nine -hotellissa vaikuttaa mahtavalta. Kultaisen yhdeksikön taakse kätkeytyvää  sviittiin liittyy kuitenkin pieni yksityiskohta, joka jäi hotellin respalta huomioimatta.Viikonloppuisin rellestävä, tuleva hotellinjohtaja Park Chanyeol törmää Siheungissa ollessaan uudemman kerran siihen mieheen, joka aikaisemmin kesällä vei puolet hänen sydämestään. Yhteydenottoa odottanut Yeol teki rohkean päätöksen paljastaessaan todellisen identiteettinsä hienolle miehelle, jonka seurasta hän aidosti nautti. Mutta Baekhyun ei olekaan niin helposti lähestyttävää sorttia, ehei.Hätäkeskuspäivystäjien koulutus ajaa Baekhyunin ystävineen Cheodamdongiin. Tutun hotelliketjun ylväin paistaa suoraan ikkunasta ja vie Baekhyunin muistoihin, aikaan, jonka hän sai Chanyeolin kanssa viettää. Park vaikuttaa kiinnostuneelta viettää aikaa Hyunien kanssa, joten tie vie yhteiselle illalle, joka väistämättä herättää paljon odotuksia. Kyltymättömästi silloin hänelle flirttaillut herra isoherra vaikuttaa kuitenkin varautuneemmalta kuin yleensä.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongdae oli ihan paras. Hän oli onnistunut saamaan jostain hotellilahjakortin Siheungin laitamilla olevaan DM-hotelliin. Viiden tähden hotellista oli hienoja arvosteluja netti pullollaan, Baekhyun oli lueskellut niitä into piukkana koko kuluneen viikon. Hän oli niin pienen irtioton tarpeessa ja onneksi hänen paras ystävänsä oli lahjoittanut viikonlopun mittaisen täysihoitopakettinsa hänelle. Harmi vain, että hänen täytyi lähteä sinne yksin. Hän olisi mielellään ottanut Daen mukaan, mutta miesparka oli joutunut päivystysvuoroon eikä voinut lähteä hurvittelemaan kotikaupunkinsa laitamille. No, ainakin Baekhyun saisi täydellistä omaa aikaa, poissa Bucheonin melskeestä ja ahdistavasta asunnostaan.

Baekhyun asteli respaan pientä matkalaukkua perässään vetäen. Siistiin työasuun pukeutunut mies nosti lempeän katseensa häneen.

“Tervetuloa DM Nine -hotelliin.”

Baekhyun ojensi Jongdaelta saamansa hotellilahjakortin ja toivoi parasta. Dae oli kertonut hoitaneensa varauksen, mutta koskaan ei ollut varmaa, menisikö kaikki niin kuin piti. Onneksi Bucheoniin ei ollut pitkä matka. Hän ehtisi kotiin ennen pimeää.

Respan mies näytti onneksi ymmärtävän, mistä oli kyse. Hän naputteli tietokonetta ärsyttävän hidastempoisesti ja kirjoitti hänelle avainkortin.

Ylimmän kerroksen sviitti, huone numero yhdeksän sisälsi kaikki luksukset, mitä toivoa saattoi. Kattotasanteella oli uima-allas ja auringonottopaikka, kylpyhuoneessa poreamme, huoneessa iso baarikaappi ja pikkukeittiö, paljon tv-kanavia, mitä katsella ja huippunopea internet. Haaveileva henkäys pääsi ilmoille Baekhyunin kuunnellessa esittelyä hotellista.

“Ravintola menee kiinni kello kaksitoista illalla ja aamiaiselle pääsee heti seitsemältä. Huoneessa on puhelin, respan tavoittaa pikanumerosta yksi. Ravintolaan voi soittaa numerosta kaksi.”

Baekhyun kiitti ja otti avainkortin vastaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen, ympäristö oli sisustettu puunsävyin, mutta paikat oli silti minimalistisen nättejä. Pinnat kiilsivät ja rauhallinen aulamusiikki soi, asiakkaita käveli siellä täällä, hotelli ei varmastikaan ollut kovin vanha. Ainakaan Baekhyun ei ollut kuullut lafkasta aikaisemmin. Syrjäinen seutu oli varmasti yksi syy majoitusliikkeen tuntemattomuuteen. Jongdaekaan ei ollut kuullut hotellista aikaisemmin. Onneksi suositukset puhuivat puolestaan.

* * *

Baekhyun astui ulos hissistä ja käveli varovasti ylimmän kerroksen kokolattiamatotettua käytävää pitkin kohti oikeaa huonetta. Sviitti, jonka tummassa ovessa oli kultainen yhdeksikkö, kuului hänelle. Viikon aikana mielikuviin rakennettujen odotusten nostattama jännitys pisti kropan tärisemään. Varovasti hän työnsi kultaisenavainkortin lukkoon ja odotti jännittyneenä, miten lukossa oleva punainen valo vaihtui vihreäksi. Hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille, kun hän painoi ovenkahvaa ja työntyi sisään huoneeseen.

Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Vastassa oli paljon upeampi näky kuin hän oli osannut odottaa. Ylimmästä kerroksesta näki kauas kaupunkiin. Suuret ikkunat sai peitettyä pitkillä verhoilla, lääniä oli hirvittävästi. Huoneen toisessa päässä oli kuin olikin pikkukeittiö sekä kaappitilaa matkatavaroita varten.

Baekhyun potki kengät jalastaan ja jätti matkalaukun eteiseen. Hän syöksyi katsomaan pesuhuoneeseen ja henkäisi kaikelle sille kauneudelle. Tummaa kaakelia joka puolelella, nurkassa poreamme ja leveä suihku, pinnat kiilsi puhtautta ja peilit olivat kirkkaita. Valaistuksen sai kauniiksi, jopa romanttiseksi - se laittoi harmittamaan, ettei Baekhyunilla ollut parempaa puolikasta mukanaan. Hän olisi hyvin voinut jakaa kokemuksen jonkun kanssa. Tai vaikka edes Jongdaen.

“Yksin on hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi ääneen ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän halusi kurkistaa kattotasanteelle.

Baekhyun avasi ulos vievän oven ja henkäisi tuntiessaan kesäisen tuulahduksen kasvoillaan. Pieni uima-allas näytti houkuttelevalta, hän olisi voinut vetää vaatteensa pois saman tien ja hypätä veteen, mutta karsea nälkä muistutti olemassaolostaan.

Baekhyun veti puhelimen taskustaan ja kuvasi huoneen nopeasti joka kolkasta. Hän kirjoitti Jongdaelle pilke silmäkulmassa kommenttinsa hotellipakettiin sisältyvästä huonesta.

Vastaus tuli nopeasti ja sisälsi rivin itkeviä emojeita. Taisi miehellä hieman kyrpiä olla töissä.

Baekhyun päätti jättää huoneen sikseen ja lähteä testaamaan alakerran ravintolan sapuskoja. Päivällisaika oli mennyt ohitse jo tunteja sitten eikä hän ollut ehtinyt pistää mitään suuhunsa töistä pääsemisen jälkeen.

* * *

Baekhyun silmäili ravintolan a la carte -listaa huuli pyöreänä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hän halusi syödä ja naistarjoilija vilkuili baaritiskin takaa jo siihen malliin, että päätöksiä täytyisi alkaa tehdä. Kaikki ravintolan länsimaiset ruokalajit kuulostivat samanaikaisesti sekä pelottavilta että maukkailta. Baekhyun päätti kokeilla onneaan. Hän valitsi listalta kolmen ruokalajin kokonaisuuden osittain arpomalla, ei hän helvetti vie osannut sanoa, mitä hän halusi syödä. Ehkä kaiken ja samalla ei mitään. Pelkkä tavallinen kotiruoka kuulosti paremmalta kuin chorizoviipaleet ja sen sellaiset.

Baekhyun viittoi tarjoilijaa luokseen ja tilasi. Hän oli yllättynyt omasta suorituksestaan, hänen äänensä ei tärissyt epävarmuudesta yhtään, vaikka ruoka-annosten eksoottiset nimet nostivat tuskanhien otsalle. Alkuruokaa kahta eri sorttia, pääruuaksi turvallinen vaihtoehto eli pihviä, ja jälkiruoaksi talon suosittelema hedelmälautanen.

“Loistava valinta, herra Park”, tarjoilija sanoi ja irrotti mustekynän lehtiöltään. Hän poistui pikkupöydän läheisyydestä nopein askelin.

Baekhyun hölmistyi kuullessaan hänelle kuulumattoman sukunimen. Hän ei ehtinyt korjata asiaa, nainen oli livennyt jo liian kauas. Siihen hän jäi mutisemaan sukunimeään hiljaa, näyttäen varmasti ihan typerältä ulkopuolisten silmissä.

Baekhyun kulutti aikaansa juttelemalla Daen kanssa. Ryökäle oli kai livahtanut aikaiselle ruokatauolle, kun hän pystyi tuijottelemaan puhelimensa näyttöä eikä tapittanut monitoreita turvakeskuksessa. Yongsang Private Security piti silmällä keskussairaalaa kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudesta. Jongdae ja hänen työparinsa olivat saaneet koko viikonlopun yövuorot itselleen. Baekhyunia ei käynyt kateeksi.

Tarjoilija laski ensimmäisen ruoka-annoksen Baekhyunin eteen. “Saisiko olla vielä jotain, herra Park?”

Baekhyun livautti puhelimen farkkujen taskuun ja nosti suurentuneet silmänsä valkopaitaiseen naiseen. “B-Byun… se on Byun.”

Tarjoilija näytti yhtä hämmentyneeltä kuin kahden hengen ruokapöydässä istuva Baekhyun. Hän vilkaisi pöydällä lepäävää kultaista avainkorttia.

“Ettekö majoitukin sviitissämme?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja tarttui haarukkaan. Hän kiitti ruoasta ja seurasi, miten punastunut tarjoilija hipsutti kauemmas hänestä. Naisen olemus pysyi koottuna siihen asti, kunnes hän pääsi keittiön puolelle. Sieltä kantautuva puheensorina sisälsi kauhistuneen henkäisyn.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja tarttui jälleen puhelimeensa. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen ja räpsäsi kuvan annoksesta, lähettäen sen Jongdaelle. Hän tunsi itsensä ihan typeräksi turistiksi, vaikka oli jossain reilun kahdenkymmenen kilometrin päässä kotoaan. Väsyneenä naureskellen hän päätti keskittyä tulevaan ateriaan ja nauttia ylhäästä yksinäisyydestä kaikkine herkkuineen, kerrankin kun siihen oli mahdollisuus.

Puhelin tärähti pöydällä. Kim Jongdae vastasi viestiin keskisormella. Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja myönsi kaipaavansa parasta ystäväänsä. Ilman häntä ja hänen kovaäänistä nauruaan olo oli jotenkin tyhjä.

* * *

Ateria oli ollut kaikin puolin maukasta syötävää. Baekhyun oli poistunut ravintolasta täydellä vatsalla ja saanut kuulla, että sviitissä odotti pullollinen shampanjaa iltaa varten. Häpeänsä ruokapöytään jättänytBaekhyun oli kerännyt rohkeutensa ja pyytänyt siihen kaveriksi vielä mansikoita. Baaritiskin takana hääräilevä tarjoilija oli käynyt mutkan keittiön puolella ja kiikuttanut hänelle suuren kulhollisen suuria, mehukkaan punaisia mansikoita. Baekhyun oli totisesti onnensa kukkuloilla.

Ilta oli pimentynyt hyvä tovi sitten. Baekhyun oli vetänyt ylleen uimahousut ja uskaltautunut kokeilemaan ulkoaltaassa makoilemista. Hänellä oli liikaa happoja sisällään pitävää, kuivaa shampanjaa ja täydellisiä mansikoita. Hänen olonsa oli tyyni ja rauhallinen, kaupungista kantautuvat äänet soljuivat mukavasti taustalla. Kesäilta oli kuuma ja kostea.

Oli kummallista vain olla. Koko vuoden ensimmäinen puolisko oli ollut täynnä actionia, hän oli painanut duunia aamusta iltaan, arkena ja viikonloppuisin. Hän ei ollut joutanut paljoa ajatella ylipitkäksi venähtänyttä hiuspehkoaan, tummia silmänalusia, jumissa olevia hartioita tai selkää. Hän oli tienannut rahaa ja nukkunut asunnolla. Vapaapäivät olivat menneet hengaillessa Daen kanssa tai soittaessa pianoa naapurustosta kasaantuneiden oppilaiden kanssa. Nyt hän oli vain, mietti kaikkea mahdollista taivaan ja maan väliltä. Tunsi olonsa vähän yksinäiseksi.

Villi ajatus pälkähti päähän. Olisikohan hotellin yökerhossa jotain meininkiä. Sieltä hän saattaisi löytää jonkun, jonka kanssa viettää iltaa.

Baekhyun kietoi kätensä shampanjapullon kaulan ympärille ja nosti pullon huulilleen. Sillä hetkellä hän muisti, että yksin oli hyvä. Ei tarvinnut kuluttaa turhaa energiaa näyttämällä itsestään vain niitä hyviä puolia, vaan hän saisi olla juurikin niin alkukantainen kuin suinkin halusi, eikä kukaan ollut näkemässä.

“Yksin on hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi ääneen ja koitti ignoorata sisällään kuplivan levottomuutensa. Perusluonteelleen ei mitään mahtanut.

* * *

Kim Jongdae oli ihan perseestä. Hän ei osannut vastata pikaviesteihin laisinkaan ajoissa. Hän oli kai kiireinen jahdatessaan keskussairaalan käytävillä kuljeskelevia huumeveikkoja.

Baekhyun tuhahti ja hylkäsi puhelimensa, kun Dae pysyi visusti poissa onlinesta. Hän sulki taustalla välkkyvän tv:n ja upotti päänsä tyynyihin. Hotellin lakanat haisivat oudoilta ja sänky oli liian pehmyt, hänen selkänsä ei osannut mukautua uuteen nukkumapaikkaan sitten millään. Lisäksi oli ihan liian hiljaista, sviitin seinät tuntuivat olevan paksut, mistään ei kuulunut äännähdystäkään.

Kello oli livunnut yli yhden yöllä. Baekhyun oli saanut tarpeekseen hotelliin tutustumisesta ja päätti jättää jotain huomisellekin. Ehkä hän voisi pyytää Sehunia käymään Siheungissa, he voisivat syödä ravintolassa lounasta tai tilata huonepalvelun kautta kaikkea hyvää. Hotellipakettiin kuului kaikki päivän kolme ateriaa ja baarikaapin juomat.

Raskaat luomet painautuivat kiinni. Baekhyun nukahti kuunnellessaan sähkölaitteista lähtevää hurinaa ja hymyili kuvitellessaan, millaista tuhoa hän ja pari vuotta nuorempi Hun voisivat saada aikaan.

Kolme varttia myöhemmin huoneen ovi kävi. Kolahdus kuului kevyen unen läpi ja herätti Baekhyunien. Hän avasi silmänsä ja kivettyi paikoilleen. Hän puristi peittoa nyrkeissään ja koitti kuunnella tarkemmin kovasti lyövän sydämensä takaa. Joku oli tullut sisälle sviittiin.

Kovaääninen haukotus ja vyönsoljen kilinä saivat peitto korvissa makoilevan Baekhyunin entistä jännittyneemmäksi. Hän ei uskaltanut kuin liikuttaa silmiään, hän tuijotti ikkunoille päin ja äänet kantautuivat eteisestä päin, hänen selkänsä takaa. Hän ei nähnyt mitään paksuin verhoin peitetyistä ikkunoista. Hemmetti.

Sänky heilahti jonkun kellahtaessa viereiselle paikalle. Pistävä alkoholin lemu leijui Baekhyunin nenään ja sai hänet melkein yökkäämään ääneen. Yökerhosta tutut hajut, hiki, viina, tupakka ja erilaiset hajusteet tekivät kombosta erittäin etovan. Humalainen mutina oli matalaa ja pitkät raajat kietoutuivat omistavasti hänen ympärilleen.

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja avasi suunsa älähtääkseen. Hän ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun sojulta maistuvat huulet olivat painautuneet hänen omiaan vasten. Hidas, märkä suudelma sai hänen koko maailmansa pysähtymään siihen paikkaan.

Baekhyunin mielessä suhisi. Kuka oli tämä pitkäraajainen hajuherne, jonka täyteläiset huulet tarttuivat hänen alahuuleensa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Ja miksi helvetissä hän vastasi niihin helliin suudelmiin, tuosta noin vain, kummempia miettimättä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itseään, miksi hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi välittämättä seurauksista. Ehkä hän oli väsynyt tai kaipasi toista ihmistä. Ehkä molempia.

Baekhyun palasi järkiinsä ja laski kätensä miehen lihaksikkaille käsivarsille. Hän oli työntää ylleen yrittävän miehen kauemmas itsestään, mutta paljas, kuuma iho sekoitti hänen ajatuksensa entistä pahemmin. Hänen sormensa liikahti toisen iholla ja sai hänen koko kroppansa värähtämään. Mitä helvettiä, Byun Baekhyun.

Mies vetäytyi kauemmas ja veti sisäänsä Baekhyunin tuoksua. Baekhyun puri huultaan tuntiessaan miehen kosteat huulet kaulallaan, pehmeät suudelmat valuivat alemmas ja alemmas. Ja se tuntui niin helvetin hyvältä.

“Kuka sä oikein olet?” matala, sammaltava kysymys kuului. Baekhyunin teki mieli kysyä ihan samaa. Miksi tämä humalaspäissään iholle puskenut mies oli _hänen_ huoneessaan, _hänen_ sängyssään.

Mies oli pysähtynyt paikoilleen. Hän oli upottanut kasvonsa vasten Baekhyunin kaulakuoppaa ja tuhisi raskaasti. Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa tilanteensa ja koitti herättää mahdollisen huoneensa numeron sekoittaneen känniläisen, mutta mies oli kuin taju kankaalla. Vahva käsi kietoutui paremmin Baekhyunin ympärille ja mies rentoutui entisestään.

Baekhyunin sydän pamppaili kovaan tahtiin. Hän oli ihan kujalla, vieras mies kiinni itsessään, hänhän saattoi olla jokin murhaaja tai hullu. Mielikuvitus otti nopeasti kierroksia ja hän oli paskoa alleen. Huvittunut hörähdys karkasi Baekhyunin suusta. Hän tiedosti olevansa typerä.

Pehmeät suudelmat palautuivat mieleen. Baekhyun hipaisi kosteita huuliaan ja kirosi mielessään, vatsanpohjaa nipisteli jo pelkästään siitä. Miehestä lähtevä lämpö sai hänen silmänsä painumaan kiinni, mutta sydän ei tuntunut rauhoittuvan. Järki ei kulkenut, Baekhyun tiesi hyvin, että hänen oli heitettävä tämä tunkeutuja pihalle huoneestaan, mutta hänen heikko sydämensä ei pystynyt herättämään sammunutta miestä syvästä unestaan.

Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen poskelle ja koitti siirtää hänen päätään, jotta näkisi jotenkin, kuka mies oli. Huoneessa oli kuitenkin liian pimeää ja kaverin kasvot olivat tiukasti hänen kaulakuopassaan. Baekhyun pystyi vain tuntemaan miehen pörröiset hiukset ja suuret, ulkonevat korvat. _Dumbo_ , Baekhyun mietti ja hymyili itsekseen.

Oli helvetin huono idea antaa miehen jäädä yöksi siihen paikkaan, mutta silti Baekhyun päätti tehdä juuri niin.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun naurahti ääneen. Hän oli nähnyt ehkä typerintä unta ikinä. Joku mies oli tullut hänen huoneeseensa keskellä yötä ja suudellut mitä pehmeimmin. Vatsanpohjaa nipisteli jo pelkkä muistokin niistä täyteläisistä huulista, jotka olivat painautuneet hänen omilleen. Se oli ehkä yksi todentuntuisimmista unista, joita hän oli nähnyt pitkään aikaan. Typertynyt tirskahdus toistui. Kyllä alitajunta osasi olla joskus vinkeä.

“Huomenta.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri nopealla liikkeellä. Kalpeakasvoinen hörökorva väsyneine silmineen hymyili pienesti, jokseenkin hurmaavaan sävyyn. Baekhyun tuijotti miestä suuriin silmiin ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Mies lemusi hirvittävälle, hänen henkensä varsinkin.

Baekhyun tajusi, etteivät ne suudelmat olleetkaan unta. Joku perkele oli oikeasti murtautunut hänen hotellihuoneeseensa. Eikä hän taaskaan saanut suutaan auki heittääkseen tuon vanhalta viinalta haisevan rokulin ulos. Mies oli ehtinyt laskea kätensä hänen poskelleen ja silitti pienesti.

“Näytätpä sä hyvältä.”

Baekhyun irvisti, varmaan joo. Naama vastaheräämisestä turvonnut, hiukset sekaisin.

“Joko me pantiin?”

“Ei!” Baekhyun parkaisi kauhistuneena ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Paidaton mies pelkissä boksereissa veti tyynyä paremmin raskaan päänsä alle ja huokaisi äänekkäästi. Baekhyun jatkoi itsekseen ilmeilyä, oliko mies vielä kännissä vai mahtoiko krapula vaivata. Melko tuiterissa hän vaikutti olleen, kun ei osannut oikeaa ovea erottaa. Miten helvetissä hän edes pääsi sisälle?!

“Kuule…” Baekhyun aloitti varovasti ja laski katseensa silmänsä sulkeneeseen mieheen. Muistikuvat yöllä vaihdetuista suudelmista nousivat jälleen mieleen. Hän tunsi punastuvansa ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään, kiroten ääneti kaikki tuntemansa kauniit sanat.

Baekhyun jäykistyi tuntiessaan karheat sormet jalkojensa paljaalla iholla. Hän nielaisi hermostuneesti ja tapasi viekkaat kasvot, se pirulainen puri huultaan ja näytti tahtovan lähemmäs. Muutamassa hassussa minuutissa virkistynyt mies kömpi lähemmäs ja nosti kasvonsa lähelle Baekhyunin kasvoja.

Baekhyun käänsi päätään poispäin ja nosti käden suunsa eteen. Hörökorva ymmärsi haisevansa villille baari-illalle ja tajusi siirtää itsensä kauemmas Baekhyunien henkilökohtaiselta alueelta.

“Menen suihkuun”, hän ilmoitti tyynenrauhalliseen sävyyn ja jätti Baekhyunien henkäilemään hölmistyneenä hänen peräänsä.

Pesuhuoneen oven painauduttua kiinni, Baekhyun parahti ääneen ja potkaisi ilmaa. Miten idiootti hän oli, kun ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Tilaisuuksia oli ollut, montakin.

Käsi eksyi yöpöydällä olevalle puhelimelle. Baekhyun tekstasi hullunkiilto silmissä Jongdaelle hotellireissun viimeisemmät käänteet. Sydän tykyttäen hän odotti vastausta ja kuunteli samalla suihkusta kantautuvaa vedenlorinaa. Kuuma, höyryävä suihku, jonka alla pitkäraajainen hörökorva, saippuoimassa timmiä kroppaansa…

Baekhyun pudisti päätään karkoittaakseen mieleen nousseet kuvat, hän ei halunnut miettiä sellaista. Hänen oli pitänyt nauttia ylhäästä yksinäisyydestä eikä tulla sekoitetuksi sillä tavalla.

Baekhyun laski sormensa alahuulelleen ja tärisi muistaessaan, miten turvalliselta oli tuntunut, kun vahva käsivarsi oli kietoutunut hänen ympärilleen. Miten hän voi tuntea sillä tavoin? Luotti mieheen, vaikka ei ollut koskaan ennen tavannut häntä. Ei tiennyt edes hänen nimeään. _Dumbo._ Se oli hyvä.

Puhelin tärähti Baekhyunin kädessä. Hän huokaisi lukiessaan vastauksen ja hieroi otsaansa ärtyneenä perään puhisten.

 _“Iske kiinni”,_ Dae kirjoitti.

* * *

Baekhyun oli ehtinyt nukahtaa jo uudelleen ennen kuin huoneenvaltaaja oli ehtinyt tulla suihkusta. Hän hätkähti tuntiessaan kädet olkapäällään ja avasi silmänsä. Säihkyvästi hymyilevä, pyyhe lanteilla kekkuloiva kosteatukkainen mies puhkui aivan päinvastaista energiaa kuin reipas puoli tuntia sitten. Oli kai valuttanut krapulansa viemäristä alas.

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kuin avata suunsa, kun kuumaa kosteutta henkivä mies oli kohottautunut hänen ylleen. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena katsoessaan niihin ruskeisiin silmiin, jotka tutkivat häntä uteliaina.

“En huomannut todellista kauneuttasi eilen”, mies kuiskasi ja läheni entisestään.

Baekhyunien katse valui miehen huuliin ja hän jännittyi, tuskin uskalsi hengittää. Järken ääni yritti kovasti rikkoa heidän välilleen kehkeytyneen hetken, mutta sydän takoi tuhatta ja sataa. Baekhyun halusi tuntea ne huulet vielä omillaan. Hän halusi maistaa ne. Hän oli ihan hirveä. Hän ei yleensä päästänyt tuntemattomia niin lähelle, tuosta noin vain. Mutta nyt hän oli sulaa vahaa tämän Dumbon edessä.

“Kuule…” Baekhyun yritti jälleen, tärisevin äänin. Mies jatkoi hänen tutkimistaan rauhalliseen tahtiin ja kuljetti sormiaan hänen reidellään. Baekhyun köhäisi, milloin hän oli sinne asti ennättänyt.

“Sä olet uskomattoman seksikäs”, mies sanoi ja laski huulensa Baekhyunin omille. Hän vastasi suudelmaan paljon rohkeammin kuin olisi koskaan uskonut tekevänsä. Mies vetäytyi kauemmas ja hymyili, selkeästi yllättyneenä.

“En huomannut aikaisemmin, sillä katselin koko illan vain hyvää persettäsi.”

Baekhyun hölmistyi. Mistä ihmeestä mies oikein puhui? Hän oli viettänyt koko illan huoneessaan. Hörökorva kai luuli häntä joksikin toiseksi, oli kai unohtanut jättäneensä illan pokansa yökerhoon.

Baekhyun tarvitsi aikalisän. Hän työnsi puoliksi yllään makoilevan miehen sivuun ja nousi istumaan sängyn reunalle. Hän painoi päänsä alas ja suki tukkaansa, mietti kovasti, miten hänen täytyisi asia ilmaista, mahdollisimman nätisti ja loukkaamatta. Anteeksi herra Dumbo, mutta olette väärässä huoneessa.

Sormet hipaisivat Baekhyunien alaselkää. Hän suoristi asentonsa ja käätyi katsomaan huultaan purevaa miestä, jonka kasvot näyttivät kerta kerran jälkeen komeammilta.

“Tule tänne”, hän sanoi, matalalla äänellään.

Baekhyun käänsi katseen verhoilla peitettyihin ikkunoihin ja mietti kovasti. Hän ei ollut harrastanut irtosuhteita aikoihin. Jos hän halusi pelkkää seksiä, hän harrastaisi sellaista jonkun sopivan tavallisen henkilön kanssa, jota ei tulisi ikävä. Mies hänen selkänsä takana oli ehtinyt leikkiä jo hänen sydämellään niinkin pienessä ajassa. Jos hän nyt antautuisi, hän lähtisi pois sydän särkyneenä, yksin eikä hyvin levänneenä ja stressivapaana, kuten oli ollut tarkoitus.

“Huonepalvelu! Täällä aamiaisenne!”

Baekhyun hämmästyi. Hän ei ollut tilannut aamiaista huoneeseen. Toisaalta hän oli onnessaan. Keskeytys oli tullut juuri täydelliseen aikaan.

Hörökorva nousi sängyltä ja kävi hakemassa kärryn päälle kasatun aterian huoneen puolelle. Ruoan tuoksu sai vatsan kurnimaan välittömästi, vesi herahti kielelle. Kulhossa odottavat mansikat kutsuivat Baekhyunia luokseen.

“Tule syömään”, mies sanoi ja siirsi aamiastarpeet pikkukeittiön saarekkeen päälle. Hän otti paikan sen äärestä ja taputti toista baarijakkaraa lempeästi hymyillen. Epävarmoin askelin Baekhyun käveli hänen luokseen ja tuijotti häntä pyörein silmin.

Miehen käsi ojentui kohti Baekhyunia ja tarttui häntä kädestä. Hän veti hänet lähemmäs ja kietoi kätensä hänen selkänsä ympärille, katsoi suoraan silmiin ja suuteli jälleen.

Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen lihaksikkaille käsivarsille ja vetäytyi kauemmas hamuavista huulista. Hän nosti ujon katseensa häneen ja punasteli. Kirosanat raikuivat taas mielessä. Hänen piti olla jämäkkä aikuinen, ja siinä hän kiherteli kuin teini-ikäinen.

“Mikä on nimesi?” Kysymys oli sellainen, jota Baekhyunin ei pitänyt kysyä. Sydän vaikutti tekevän kaikki päätökset ennen jären ehtimistä tilanteen tasalle.

“Sä voit kutsua mua Yeollieksi”, mies kuiskasi ja laski huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle. Baekhyun painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nautti saamastaan huomiosta, itsekkyys alkoi herätä. Siitä oli kauan, kun joku oli osoittanut häneen fyysistä kiinnostusta ja sen jälleen kokeminen sai hänet haluamaan lisää.

“Kukas sä oikein olet?” hän palautti kysymyksen ja työnsi Baekhyunin kohti baarijakkaraa. Tajusi kai itsekin syövänsä kohta hänet eikä nokan eteen kärrättyä aamiaista.

Baekhyun empi, mutta päätyi kertomaan nimensä kokonaisuudessaan. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus kertoa vain etunimensä, mutta sukunimi oli lipsahtanut ulos varkaiten. Oli se perkele, kun suu ei toiminut koskaan oikein.

Kiusallinen hiljaisuus laskeutui pikkukeittiön ylle. Yeol siirteli astioita Baekhyunin eteen ja ojensi aterimet, Baekhyun otti ne muodollisesti kiittäen vastaan ja koitti keskittyä syömiseen, mutta hänen uteliaisuutensa ajoi hänet vilkuilemaan paidatonta miestä tasaisin väliajoin. Ja hän katseli takaisin.

Oli Baekhyunin tilaisuus puhua. Hän suoristi asentoaan ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Kiusallinen ilmapiiri ei tuntunut hälventyvän millään.

Aikansa seuraavaa lausetta mietittyään Baekhyun rohkeni avata suunsa. “Kuule… mä en ole mikään baarista mukaan raahaamasi hoito.”

Yeol pysäytti syömäpuikot alahuulelleen ja virnisti pienesti, luoden vieressä istuvaan pitkän katseen. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti, uskomaton tyyppi. Tiesi näyttävänsä hyvältä.

“Mä olin nukkumassa, kun tulit iholle asti!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja nappasi pöydällä olevasta kulhosta suurimman mansikan. Hän oli katsellut sitä melkein yhtä kauan kuin hörökorvaa.

“Tykkäsit silti”, Yeol virnisti ja jatkoi aterointia kaikessa rauhassa. Baekhyun tuhahti uudelleen ja koitti esittää, ettei kuullut.

“Joten voitko kerätä kimpsusi ja kampsusi ja poistua?” hän huudahti ja puristi lusikkaa tiukemmin kädessään.

“Kai sä tajuat, että tämä on mun huone.”

Baekhyunien maailma pysähtyi jälleen. Hänen kasvonsa valahtivat punaisiksi ja suu avautui. Oli paljon kysymyksiä, jotka halusivat ilmoille yhtä aikaa, hänellä oli vaikeuksia muodostaa niistä järkevänkuuloinen lause.

Yeol virnisteli pienesti seuratessaan Baekhyunin vaikerointia. Toisen silmissä välähtävä paniikki sai hänet naurahtamaan heleästi.

Baekhyun luovutti typerän änkyttämisensä kanssa ja hylkäsi kädessään olevan lusikan. Hän pinkaisi matkalaukulleen ja veti ensimmäiset käteen tarttuvat vaatteet ylleen. Hän oli levitellyt kamojaan ympäri huonetta ja joutui nyt paniikissa keräämään kaiken mukaansa. Hän halusi helvettiin ja mahdollisimman äkkiä.

“Söisit ensin”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun pysähtyi keskelle huonetta ja puristi kädessään olevaa romukasaa vasten itseään.

“Aamiainen on päivän tärkein ateria.”

Baekhyun ei voinut ignooraamatta vatsansa äänekästä murinaa. Hän oli ehtinyt maistaa vain mansikan ja palan kimchiä, nälkä oli huutava.

Yeol heilautti kättään ja kutsui häntä luokseen. Taputti paikkaa vierella ja ilmeili huvittuneena. Baekhyunia ei naurattanut yhtään. Hävetti ihan perkeleesti. Hän oli nauttinut sviitin tarjonnasta edellisenä iltana täysin rinnoin. Nyt häntä kadutti kaikki valintansa, olo oli jotenkin likainen. Hän oli häirinnyt toisen kotirauhaa.

“Oletko kaukaakin tullut?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, ei aikonut kertoa olevansa kotoisin viereisestä kaupungista. Hän kertoi olevansa täyshoidossa viikonlopun ajan.

“Sviitti annettiin mulle”, hän perusteli ja kääntyi matkalaukkunsa puoleen. “En mä tahallani tänne tullut.”

Yeol kohautti kulmiaan ja keskittyi aamiaiseen. Baekhyun pakkasi tavaransa mahdollisimman nopeasti ja veti massiivisen vetoketjun kiinni hampaat irvessä. Hän niin menisi ja ripittäisi alakerran respassa olleen miehen, vaatisi lisää mansikoita ja shampanjaa korvaukseksi tästä kiusallisesta sekaannuksesta.

“Tässä hotellissa ei osata tehdä mitään oikein”, Yeol murahti lähinnä itsekseen ja taputti tyhjää baarijakkaraa uudemman kerran. “Tule, ennen kuin ehdin syödä kaiken.”

Baekhyun jätti laukkunsa sikseen ja käveli varovaisin askelin kohti pikkukeittiötä. Jokainen vilkaisu Yeoliin sai hänen vatsansa vääntymään häpeästä. Hänen olisi pitänyt selvittää asia jo yöllä, kun mies oli rojahtanut sänkyyn.

“Hotellipakettilaiset ovat saaneet viereisen huoneen”, hörökorva sanoi. “Ne alakerran tunarit eivät osaa erottaa tavallista huonetta ja sviittiä toisistaan.”

Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi kaikkea mahdollista. Sitäkin, että oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväksi ja antanut miehen suudella häntä kerta toisensa jälkeen.

“Mä pidän susta silti”, Yeol sanoi hymyillen ja nojautui lähemmäs. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena tuntiessaan kuuman henkäyksen ihollaan. Kylmät väreet ravistelivat koko kroppaa.

“Saat sä jäädäkin.”

Baekhyun työnsi miehen kauemmas ja kiitti ruuasta. Hän söi lempeän katseen alla hitaasti ja varautuneesti. Aamiaisbuffetissa kaikkien kansalaisten tuijotettavana syöminen olisi ollut paljon helpompaa.

“No, mitä teet työksesi?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun piti katseen tiukasti pikkukeittiön tummanharmaissa kaakeleissa ja nieli suunsa tyhjäksi.

“Olen hätäkeskuspäivystäjä.”

Yeol oli selkeästi yllättynyt vastauksesta. Hän oli kai odottanut jotain tavallista; toimistotyöntekijää tai tarjoilijaa.

“Teet tärkeää työtä”, hän henkäisi.

“Ja nyt olen lomalla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja toivoi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi alkaa selittämään toimenkuvastaan. Hän halusi lillua poreammeessa tai käydä hieronnassa eikä puida, miten ambulanssit ohjattaisiin oikeaan osoitteeseen.

“Niin tietysti, anteeksi”, Yeol sanoi ja hörppäsi vettä. Baekhyun katsahti häneen nopealla vilkaisulla. Sydän rinnassa lepatti edelleen. Hitto.

“Mitä sä?” hän kysyi, oikeasti kiinnostuneena. Hän halusi tietää, mitä luksussviitissä majaileva, yökerhosta seksiseuraa pokaileva hörökorva oikein päiväsaikaan puuhasi.

“Olen liikemies.”

Baekhyun naurahti. Niin tietysti. Siisti puku päällä istui nahkaisessa työtuolissaan ja kirjoitteli miljoonasopimuksia, viikonloppuisin vetäisi siviilit ylle ja hurmaisi klubin kuumimman asiakkaan. Rankka työ vaati rankat huvit.

“No, Byun. Pannaanko me?”

“Ei!” Baekhyun parahti ja laski lusikan jälleen pöydälle. Hän kiitti ruoasta ja hyppäsi alas baarijakkaralta, hän oli niin valmis lähtemään. Jos hän jäisi pidemmäksi aikaa, hän saattaisi ehkä lämmetä idealle. Eikä hän halunnut, hörökorva oli liian hyvä pelkäksi yhden illan jutuksi.

Yeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja pysäytti hänet paikoilleen. “Kunhan kiusasin. Syö rauhassa.”

“Ei, kyllä mä lähden”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käveli matkalaukulleen. Hän silmäili huonetta ja varmisti, että kaikki olisi varmasti kyydissä. Nolottaisihan se tulla koputtelemaam myöhemmin illalla ja pyytämään omaisuuttaan takaisin.

“Kiitos yöseurasta”, hörökorva hihkaisi perään. Baekhyun tarttui eteisen hengarissa roikkuvaan huppariinsa ja siirtyi ovelle.

“Olen täällä, jos tulee ikävä”, Yeol jatkoi. Baekhyun sivuutti moiset puheet ja yritti vääntää oven lukkoa. Se ei liikkunut mihinkään. Hölmistynyt henkäys karkasi hänen suustaan. Ovi oli lukossa eikä hän saanut sitä millään keinolla auki.

Huoneen valot sammuivat kuin taikaiskusta. Ikävä tunne nousi selkäpiihin.

“Perhana”, Yeol henkäisi keittiön puolelta ja napsutteli kädenmitan päässä olevaa katkaisijaa.

Baekhyun yritti vielä kerran avata lukkoa, mutta se pysyi jämäkästi paikoillaan. Yeol käveli katsomaan, mitä hän oikein eteisessä meukkasi.

“Toiseen suuntaan”, hän sanoi ja kokeili itsekin. Hänen ilmeensä valahti vakavaksi, kun lukko pysyi liikkumattomana. Nopeasti virne palasi hänen huulilleen.

“Harmi”, hän sanoi ja hipaisi Baekhyunin poskea. Baekhyun koitti pysyä ilmeettömänä, vaikka oikeasti miehen kosketus sai hänen sisimpänsä räiskymään.

“Istuhan takaisin pöytään, niin selvitän, mistä tässä on kyse.”

Baekhyun nieli sisällään kuohuvat tunteet ja palasi katse lattiassa takaisin suuren sviitin puolelle. Kädet eksyivät taskussa olevalle puhelimelle. Kim Jongdae saisi niin kuulla, mitä helvettiä oikein tapahtui.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun oli huomannut tyhjentäneensä mansikkakulhon siinä ajassa, kun Yeol oli puhumassa puhelimessa. Mies oli siirtynyt pesuhuoneeseen hoitamaan bisneksiään ja jättänyt Baekhyunin vellomaan heränneessä uteliaisuudessaan. Hän joutui tyytymään viestien vaihteluun pikaviestikeskustelussa Jongdaen kanssa. Yön vuorosta kotiin selvinnyt ikätoveri oli meneillä olevasta tilanteesta yhtä hämmentynyt kuin Baekhyun. Valot oli poissa pelistä - kyllä he nyt selvisivät, mutta entäs sitten, kun tuli pimeää.

Yeolin sanoista ei saanut selvää. Huoneen äänieristys oli uskomaton. Tai sitten mies puhui niin hiljaa etteivät sanat kirineet huoneen toiseen päähän.

Baekhyun työnsi tyhjän mansikkakulhon kauemmas ja veti viinirypäleet lähemmäs. Yksi kerrallaan hän napsi niitä menemään, keskittyen ainoastaan puhelimeensa. Jos hotellin nettisivujen ajankohtaista-palstalta ei löytyisi selitystä tähän yhtäkkiseen oviongelmaan, hän soittaisi Minseok hyungille. Jäbä oli duunissa ja tiesi varmasti jotain.

Baekhyun tarttui pöydällä olevaan puhelimeensa kaksin käsin ja soitti Minseokille. Jännittyneenä hän kuunteli yhdistämisääniä, mies ei oikein tykännyt, että hänelle soitettiin kesken työpäivän. Ei tykännyt Baekhyunkaan, jonkun henki saattoi olla kiinni yhdestä puhelinsoitosta.

“Mitä?” väsynyt huokaisu kysyi. Baekhyun pyysi ihan ensimmäiseksi anteeksi häiriötä ja kysyi, oliko mies sattumoisin koneen äärellä.

“Tiedätkö sä, mitä Siheungin DM Nine -hotellissa on meneillään?” hän kysyi.

Minseok mumisi tiukkaan sävyyn. Karvat nousivat pystyyn välittömästi. Baekhyun kuunteli näppäimistön naputusta ja vilkaisi pesuhuoneesta ulos tulevaan Yeoliin. Viimein jotain muuta kuin pyyhkeen päälle saaneen miehen otsalla oli pari huoliryppyä. Jotain oli sattunut.

“Siheungin DM Nine -hotellille on lähetetty poliisipartio kolmetoista minuuttia sitten, ovat kohteessa.”

Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieraisi kasvojaan. “Mä olen täällä.”

Minseok henkäisi jännittyneenä. “Pysy huoneessasi. Soitan, jos kuulen jotain.”

“Kuten myös”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki linjan. Yeol oli hiipinyt keittiöön ja nojasi saarekkeeseen toiselta puolelta.

“Kaikki ovet on lukittu varotoimenpiteenä”, hörökorva sanoi. Baekhyunin kasvot olivat kalpeat. Hän ei todellakaan kaivannut tälläistä. Tuskin kukaan muukaan.

“Alhaalla on havaittu epäilyttävää liikettä”, Yeol kertoi. “Asiasta tiedotetaan asukkaita kohta tekstiviestillä.”

Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa. Liikkuiko hotellissa salamurhaaja vai oliko talossa pommiuhka. Ketä haluttiin vahingoittaa vai oliko kyse jostain teinipoikien pelleilystä, sen hän halusi kovasti tietää.

“Jokainen hotellin ovi on lukossa ja viranomaiset haravoivat talon. Kuka tahansa täällä onkaan, jää kyllä kiinni.”

“Ethän se ole sä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan syömäpuikkoon, suojellakseen itseään, jos hörökorva yritti käydä päälle. Yeol nosti kätensä ilmaan ja nauroi kevyesti, pudistellen päätään.

Baekhyun tiesi olevansa typerä. Hän laski puikon takaisin pöydälle ja huokaisi syvään. “Paskin viikonloppuloma ikinä.”

“Äläs nyt”, Yeol naurahti ja liukui saarekkeen toiselta puolelta Baekhyunin taakse. Hän laski kätensä miehen lanteille ja painoi kasvonsa hänen kaulalleen. Baekhyun värähti tuntiessaan kevyen suudelman herkällä ihollaan.

“Miten herra ajatteli lomansa käyttää?” Yeol kysyi matalalla äänellään ja henkisi perään. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Hotellissa liikkui hämärähemmoja ja Dumbon mielessä liikkui vain yksi asia. Koitti kai peittää hermostuneisuutensa sivuttamalla tosiasiat ja pitää mielen virkeänä kaikin muin keinoin. Tai sitten hän oli vaan niin helvetin puutteessa.

Minseokin nimi ilmestyi näyttöön saapuvan puhelun mukana. Baekhyun tarrasi raivokkaasti tärisevään luuriin ja nosti sen korvalleen. Hän työnsi uteliasta Yeolia poskesta kauemmas ja koitti keskittyä hyungin sanoihin.

“Kohteessa oleva yksikkö on pyytänyt lisäapua. Esitietojen mukaan kenelläkään ei ole hengenvaaraa. Valvontakamerat ovat tallentaneet mustiinpukeutuneita, hupuin peitettyjä miehiä kaksi kappaletta katutasossa ja kellarikerroksessa. Oletko sä yksin?”

“En ole”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti pitää sismmät tunteensa kurissa. Ne kuitenkin halusivat ulos. “Olen jumissa hotellin sviitissä yhden typerän miehen kanssa ja mä haluan vittuun täältä!”

“Shh”, Yeol kuiskasi hänen toiseen korvaansa. “Ollaan ihan rauhassa. Ollaan turvassa, hissit ei toimi ja paloportaisiin pääsee vain lasit rikkomalla. Melko työlästä hajottaa joka välikön ovet. Tuskin jaksavat nähdä sellaista vaivaa päästäkseen tänne asti. Mikä heidän motivaationsa edes olisi?”

Baekhyun naurahti sieluttomasti. Murhaaminen? Ei häntä muuten kuumottaisi niin paljon, mutta hän nyt sattui oleskelemaan hotellin parhaimmassa huoneessa. Sellaisessa, johon vain parhailla ja vaikutusvaltaisimmilla oli varaa. Mitä, jos ne halusivat vahingoittaa hänessä kiehnäävää hörökorvaa.

“Täytyy lopettaa”, Minseok sanoi ja sulki linjan. Baekhyun heitti puhelimen takaisin pöydälle ja vilkaisi näyttöön ilmestyvää viesti-ilmoitusta. Jongdae näytti kuulleen myös asiasta.

“Kuka sä oikein olet?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi jakkarallaan ympäri. Hänen jalkansa painautui vasten Yeolin reittä. Katsekontakti oli vahva ja jännittynyt. Vatsassa muljusi edelleen, vaikka hetki oli erityisen epäsopiva sellaiseen.

“Pakosi arjesta”, mies lausahti matalaan sävyyn. Baekhyun laski sormensa miehen huulille ennen kuin hän ehti nojautua pitkään ja järjenäänen hiljentävään suudelmaan. Onneksi Yeol ei näyttänyt vähästä lannistuvan. Baekhyun oli varma, että mies roikkuisi hänessä viimeiseen asti. Mutta Baekhyun ei lankeaisi, vaikka ehkä olisi halunnut. Mutta ei! Ei.

Yeol siirtyi baarikaapille ja avasi lasisen oven. Hän silmäili viinipullojen kauniita etikettejä huuliaan mutristellen ja päätyi tarttumaan chileläiseen 2016 vuoden sauvignon blanciin. Hän nosti pöydälle kaksi lasia, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut sillä tuulella. Dumbo itse taisi tarvita vähän korjaavaa.

“Käytkö usein Soulissa?” Yeol kysyi ja avasi viinipullon itsevarmoin ottein. Kierrekorkissa ei ollut paljoa haastetta.

“Joskus”, Baekhyun vastasi. Hänellä ei yleensä ollut asiaa sinne, hänellä ei ollut tuttuja siellä. Aina aikataulujen yhteen sopiessa hän ja Jongdae kävivät katsastamassa Garosugilin meininkejä. Tai leffassa Myeongdongissa.

“Voisin viedä sut syömään jonnekin Apgujeongiin”, Yeol sanoi hymyillen ja kaatoi kahdeksan sentin edestä viiniä asianmukaiseen lasiin. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunin eteen. Hänen ilmeensä ei muuttunut asteellakaan, kun Baekhyun työnsi sen takaisin.

“Älä luulekaan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja vilkaisi kasuaalissa asussa seisovaa miestä. Yhtäkkiä hän näytti niin kunnolliselta. Ei pelkässä pyyhkeessä muodokkaita vatsalihaksiaan tuulettavalta pleijeriltä, vaan mieheltä, jonka syli olisi lämmin ja sydän kultaa.

Baekhyun kiitti aamiaisesta ja hyppäsi pois baarijakkaralta. Hän siirtyi ikkunan ääreen ja katseli ulos kaupungin horisonttiin. Oli ihan perseestä, kun ylimmästä kerroksesta ei nähnyt alaovelle. Hänen silmäänsä ei osunut yhtäkään poliisiautoa, vaikka yksiköitä oli hälytetty paikalle kolme kappaletta.

Yeol siivosi aamiaisen jämät pieneen jääkaappiin ja keräsi astiat kärrylle. Baekhyun kuunteli kolisteluja puolella korvalla ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Kuinka helvetissä hänen täytyisi nauttia lomastaan sellaisessa tilanteessa. Oli jo tarpeeksi stressaavaa olla jumissa häntä kiusaavan Dumbon kanssa.

“Tutustutaanko?”

Baekhyun hätkähti kysymystä. Hän mulkaisi lähemmäs kävelevää miestä ja tuhahti hiljaa. Hän veti kätensä puuskaan ja tuijotteli aurinkoiseen kesäpäivään. Ulos meneminen ei ollut koskaan houkuttanut niin kovasti.

Yeol astui hänen vierelleen ja naurahti pienesti haaveilevan ilmeen nähdessään. “Hajotetaanko ikkuna, että pääset uimaan?”

Baekhyun ei pitänyt vitsiä yhtään hauskana. Yeolin totinen ilme kertoi hänen saattavan oikeasti hajottaa kattotasanteen ja huoneen välissä olevan ikkunan.

“Mä olen pahoillani, että lomasi menee vituiksi tämän takia”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun katsahti häneen varovasti äänensävyn herättäessä hänen huomionsa. Toisen vilpittömiltä kuulostavat sanat pehmensivät hänen ilmettään.

“Eihän se sun vikasi ole”, hän huokaisi. “Ja mäkin olisin voinut katsella vähän tarkemmin ympärilleni ja tajuta, etten ole oikeassa huoneessa. Olihan se liian hyvää ollakseen totta, ilmainen sviitti viiden tähden hotellissa.”

“Mielummin mä olen täällä sun kanssa kuin yksin”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun nauroi myös, kylmään sävyyn.

“Kai sulla silti joku olisi petiä lämmittämässä”, hän tuhahti ja tiukensi puuskaansa.

Chanyeol hymyili. “Hyvin mahdollista.”

“Mikä sä olet? Sitoutumiskammoinen? Kyltymätön? Seksihullu?”

“Kaikkea niitä”, Yeol virnisti ja tarjosi valkoviiniä uudemman kerran. Baekhyun huokaisi ja tarttui lasiin. Ei hän selvin päin varmaan kestäisi. Ongelma ei ollut niinkään Yeolissa vaan hänen laukkaavassa sydämessään.

* * *

Kim Jongdae oli nukahtanut rankan yövuoronsa jäljiltä. Minseok hyung oli duunissa ja Sehun jätti muuten vain vastaamatta viesteihin. Baekhyun oli tulla hulluksi neljän seinän sisällä. Häntä nojatuolista koko ajan kieli pitkällä seuraava hörökorva alkoi jo nyppiä häntä. Läppärinsä jostain esiin kaivanut Yeol koitti tehdä töitä, tai jotain, mutta hän jaksoi näpytellä näppäimistöä vain vähän aikaa.

Baekhyun kellahti nopeasti pedatulle sängylle ja kasasi tyynyjä päänsä alle. Hän sulki silmänsä ja koitti kuluttaa kiduttavan hitaita minuutteja torkkumalla, mutta mahdollinen murhamies piti höyhensaaret kaukana. Hän ahdistui ajatuksistaan ja päätyi lukemaan hotellin lähettämää tiedotetta ties monennenko kerran. Asiakkaita pyydetään pysymään rauhallisena, ovet pidetään lukossa siihen asti, että talossa hiippailevat hämärämiehet on saatu kiinni. Baekhyun ei halunnut tietää, millainen paniikki muissa huoneissa vallitsi. Sviitin äänieristyksestä oli hyötyä, muiden mahdollisesti paniikinomaiset itkut eivät kantautuneet hänen korviinsa. Hänet oli kyllä koulutettu pysymään rauhallisena tilanteen ollessa päällä, mutta oli eri asia istua hätäkeskuksessa luurin varressa kuin itse olla osa mahdollista vaaratilannetta.

“Olet suloinen”, Yeol sanoi ja laski katseensa viimein läppärin kirkkaaseen näyttöön. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja lopetti kauhuskenaarioiden maalaamisen. Jos murhamies murtautuisi huoneeseen, ainakin hän olisi raivannut Baekhyunille reitin juosta pakoon häntä tietentahtoen kiusaavaa Yeolia.

“Mitä sä haluat?!” Baekhyun parkaisi tuntiessaan jälleen ihailevan katseen itsessään.

“Sua”, Yeol kuiskasi, tietäen kuulostavansa erityisen lipevältä. Baekhyun kirosi itsensä ja valintansa. Jos hän olisi ajanut hörökorvan tiehensä heti ensimmäisestä suudelmasta, hän tuskin olisi jatkanut vokottelua. Pitäisikö tuupata nokkaan? Josko se siitä loppuisi.

“Oletko sä kaikille samanlainen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Häntä ei väsyttänyt yhtään. Hän oli vain kuolla tylsyyteen. Se niistä hieronnoista ja uima-altaassa lillumisesta. Kuka tiesi, kuinka kauan hotellin haravoimisessa meni. Lukitusta ei avattaisi vasta, kun olisi varmaa, että asiakkaiden turvallisuus oli taattu.

Yeol virnisteli mellevänä. “Mitä sä haluat, että vastaan?”

Baekhyun murahti hiljaa. Hän ei ollut varma halusiko kuulla totuuden vai hienoisia valheita.

“Sä haluat tietää, oletko erikoistapaus”, Yeol lausahti huvittuneena ja mietiskeli ääneen. “Mä olen sulle ihan mitä sä haluat.”

Baekhyun kellahti takaisin selälleen ja tarttui puhelimeensa. Kim Jongdae oli edelleen unten mailla, pikaviestisovelluksen tieto viimeisestä paikallaoloajasta ei ollut muuttunut.

“Ole hiljaa kaksi tuntia”, hän sanoi väsyneeseen sävyyn.

“Käy”, Yeol naurahti ja sulki suunsa. Baekhyun joutui vilkaisemaan taakseen, oliko hörökorva todella ottanut osittaisen käskyn todesta. Mies oli uppoutunut näpyttelemään tietokonetta eikä virnistellyt enää yhtään.

Baekhyun rentoutui ja antoi itsensä valua syvälle nirvanaan. Josko hotellin lukitus purettaisiin pienten nokosten aikana. Ainakaan hän ei huomaisi itse, jos hänet murhattaisiin nukkuessaan. Ja jotenkin hänellä oli sellainen kutina, että nojatuolissa istuva Dumbo suojelisi häntä kuitenkin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kello oli vasta kaksi iltapäivällä ja Baekhyun tunsi olonsa niin turhaksi. Sängyssä makaaminen ja ennen kaikkea paikoillaan pysyminen sai hänen selkänsä jumiin ja levotomat huokailut liikkeelle. Hän halusi tehdä jotain, vaikka venytellä tai punnertaa, mutta ei hän toisen huoneessa uskaltanut sillä tavalla ruveta riehumaan.

Yeol oli työntänyt tietkoneensa takaisin piiloon ja siirtynyt kaivelemaan eteisen kaappeja. Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut hänen tutkimusmatkansa. Hän halusi ruokaa.

“Nälkä.”

“Mitä arvon monsieur haluaisi syödä tänään?” Yeol virnisteli keittiöstä ja esitteli itseään. “Mut?”

Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään ja nousi istumaan. Hän nojasi vasten kalliin sängyn päätylautaa ja hieroi päätään. Hotellissa vallitsevasta tilanteesta ei ollut tullut uutta tiedotetta. Kukaan ei oikein tuntunut tietävän, mitä oli meneillään. Edes Minseok ei ollut suostunut antamaan mitään lisätietoja. Jos pommiuhka olisi todellinen ja rakennus evakuoitava, se olisi onnen potku. Baekhyun pääsisi eroon läheisyyttä kaipavasta Dumbosta kertaheitolla. Hän painelisi helvetin kovaa autoonsa ja karauttaisi Bucheoniin. Kaatuisi omaan sänkyyn ja nauttisi ylhäästä yksinäisyydestä, kun kukaan ei tuijottaisi. Ehkä vetäisi käteen, niin olo olisi mukavan raukea taas vähän aikaa.

“Onneksi mulla on pikanuudeleita. Haluatko?” Yeol kysyi ja näytti taas viattoman poikamaiselta itseltään.

Baekhyun havahtui ajatuksistaan. Hän köhäisi hiljaa ja kasasi itsensä. Yeol näytti odottavan vastausta, hän oli jo tarttumassa pikkukeittiön alakaapissa olevaan kattilaan.

“Mielelläni”, hän sanoi. “Kiitti.”

Baekhyun siirtyi saarekkeen ääreen ja seurasi, miten sulavasti rintaansa pörhentävä hörökorva kaksilevyisen hellan edessä liikkui. Kerjäsi huomiota, äänteli ylidramaattisesti ja puhui ajatuksensa ääneen. Laittaisiko nuudelipaketin kaikki maustepussit vai ei, laittaisiko aamiaiselta jäänyttä kimchiä joukkoon vai ei…

Baekhyun naurahti pienesti ja nojasi käteensä. Hän varoi näyttämästä liikaa mielenkiintoa, mieshän saattaisi heittäytyä sekunnissa lipeväksi. Hän ei edelleenkään aikonut antaa.

“Oletko ensimmäistä kertaa tässä hotellissa?” Yeol kysyi puuhasteluidensa välistä.

“Joo”, Baekhyun vastasi. “En ole kuullut koko mestasta aikaisemmin. Hotellisivustojen arvostelut taisivat olla täyttä palturia. Taidankin käydä antamassa puoli tähteä heti, kun pääsen helvettiin täältä.”

Yeol nauroi kevyesti. Baekhyun huomasi olevansa rennompi. Hän ei enää ajatellut pahinta. Kai muutaman tunnin oma rauha oli antanut aihetta luottaa mieheen. Oli hän oppinut jo hieman tuntemaankin häntä. Vaikka ei se olisi ollut tarpeen.

“Entä sä?”

“Mä käyn täällä aika usein”, Yeol sanoi. “Täällä on aina actionia, kun olen talossa.”

Baekhyun kiinnostui. Mitähän kaikkea hörökorva oli reissuillaan kokenut.

“Kommellukset seuraavat mua. Voit syyttää pilalle menneestä lomastasi allekirjoittanutta”, Yeol sanoi ja tökki itseään rintakehään. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. Toisen epäonni oli toisenkin epäonni.

“Työ- vai hupireissulla?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaikka hänen ei pitänyt. Hän painoi sormensa vasten suutaan ja ilmeili itselleen.

“Työ”, Yeol virnisti. “Ja hupi.”

Baekhyun huokaisi, hän oli huomannut. Yökerholta viereen kömpinyt mies oli haissut ja maistunut kovaprosenttiselta viinakselta. Sojulta maistuvat, mutta pehmeät suudelmat, hän muisti ne varsin hyvin. Hän ei osannut päättää, oliko se hyvä vai huono asia.

“Muista vaatia kunnon korvausta tästä sekaannuksesta”, Yeol sanoi jämäkästi ja heitti nuudelilevyt lämpenevään veteen ei-niin-jämäkästi.

“Ilmainen loma, niinköhän antavat”, Baekhyun mietti. Oikeasti hänen teki mieli ilmaista mielipiteensä turhaa sensuuria käyttämättä.

“Vaadi vähintään uutta lahjakorttia”, Yeol virnisti. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Jos hän saisi sellaisen, hän heittäisi sen Jongdaen eteen seuraavan kerran hänet tavatessaan ja tuhahtaisi mieltäosoittavasti perään.

“Bucheonissakin on DM-hotelli, hörökorva hihkaisi. Baekhyun ei pehmentänyt ilmettään. Kaupunkiloma omassa kaupungissa ei tuntunut lomalta.

“Jos ovet avautuvat vielä tämän päivän aikana, ehdit hyvin yökerhon reiveihin”, Yeol virnisti. Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen.

“En taatusti ole menossa”, hän irvisti. “Raahaisit mut mukaasi sieltä kuitenkin.”

Yeol kohautteli kulmakarvojaan tiuhaan tahtiin. “Miksi kuulostaa siltä, niin kuin lähtisit mukaani?”

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt vastata. Kattilasta ylitse kiehuva nuudelikeitos ryöppysi ravokkaasti kuohuvaa keitinlientä ympäri keraamista levyä. Yeol kirosi itsekseen ja siirteli kattilaa minkä tappavilta räiskeiltä ehti. Baekhyun antoi sisällään kuplivan naurun tulla ulos mitään peittelemättä.

Chanyeol väänsi levyn pienimmälle mahdolliselle ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun kiehuminen alkoi tasaantua. Nopeasti hänen tuikkiva katseensa oli jälleen kääntynyt Baekhyunin puoleen.

“Pidätkö sä musta?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Eihän hän edes tuntenut koko miestä. Oliko hän viehättynyt hänestä, se oli toinen kysymys.

“Pitäisitkö musta, jos tutustuttaisiin oikeasti?” Yeol kysyi. “Haluatko käyntikorttini?”

“Kiitos, mutta ei kiitos.” Hän ei uhraisi aikaansa sellaiseen pedistä petiin kiertäjään. Hän halusi luotettavan kumppanin tai jotakuinkin tyydyttävää irtoseksiä. Hörökorvan kanssa vällyjen väliin livahtamisesta saattaisi koitua turhaa kaipuuta. Hän vaikutti tietävän, mitä teki, ja nälkä todetusti kasvoi syödessä.

Baekhyun köhäisi jälleen ajatuksilleen. Hän oli tulla hulluksi, rajoitettu liikkuvuus ei sopinut hänelle yhtään. Aivot menivät ihan sekaisin ja ajattelivat mitä sattuu.

Yeol virnisteli taas minkä kerkesi. Baekhyun päätti keskittyä eteensä laskettavaan nuudeliannokseen. Ravintolan eurooppalaiset ruoka-annokset olisivat houkuttaneet enemmän, mutta naudanlihapihvit ja ratatouille ei sattunut olemaan vaihtoehto. Oli tyydyttävä siihen mitä tarjottiin. Hemmetti, kun hän oli mennyt rohmuamaan kaikkimansikat jo aamulla.

Yeol ojensi syömäpuikot Baekhyunille ja laski nuudelikattilan keskelle saareketta, metallisen haudutusritilän päälle. Baekhyun kiitti ruuasta ja työnsi puikot nuudeleihin, malttamatta odottaa niiden jäähtymistä. Nälkä oli huutava, vaikka hän ei ollut ihmeempään energiaansa kuluttanut.

“Miksi sä sitten suutelit mua takaisin?”

Baekhyun kiskaisi nuudelit väärään kurkkuun ja kääntyi pois päin köhimään kurkkuaan puhtaaksi. Kasvot olivat vaihtaneet väriä yllättävän nöyryytyksen vuoksi, vaikka kysymys oli ihan relevantti.

“En mä tiedä itsekään”, Baekhyun myönsi ja otti vastaan valkoisen nenäliinan. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa ja pyysi anteeksi, ihan kaikkea, jälleen kerran.

“Jos sä olet varattu, tai jotain, niin olen pahoillani.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Mokoma yritti urkkia yksityisasioita. Saada selville, seurusteliko hän. “Turpaasi olisit saanut siinä tapauksessa.”

Yeol hymyili pienesti. “Mä en valehdellut siitä, mitä sanoin. Näytät uskomattoman hyvältä.”

Hörökorva ei itsekään ollut mikään hullumpi. Ei passannut kertoa sitä vain ääneen. Pelkkä ajatteleminen riitti. Tiesi kai hän sen itsekin, turhia sanomatta. Paransi asentoaan ja esitteli kätensä vahvoja lihaksia minkä ehti. Kunhan kiusasi, tuskin hän enää tosissaan yritti päästä pöksyihin. Ja Baekhyun antoi sen tapahtua. Hän kyllä ilmoittaisi, milloin hänen hermonsa loppuivat.

“Mitä sä luulet alhaalla tapahtuneen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tarttui jälleen syömäpuikkoihin.

“Sano sä”, Yeol henkäisi. “Urasi aikana olet varmasti kuullut ja nähnyt kaikenlaista.”

“Valitettavasti”, Baekhyun virnisti. “Mä toivon, ettei pahimmat ajatukseni käy toteen.”

“Mitä sä veikkaat?” Yeol kysyi, jännittyneenä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja koitti hymyillä. Oli parempi vaihtaa puheenaihetta tai keskittyä syömään kattila tyhjäksi.

“Laittaisivat edes valot päälle, ettei tarvitse käyttää televisiota tai jääkaappia valonlähteinä”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Napsutteli kädenmitan päässä olevaa katkaisijaa ja mietti, menisikö kolmen partion miehiltä todella koko päivä kahden hiipparin etsimisessä. Oliko alhaalla tapahtunut jotain, mistä ei kerrottu kaikille. Täytyisi kai pian kokeilla soittaa Minseok hyungille, josko hän olisi saanut jotain selville. Ehkä Jongdaekin voisi yrittää urkkia jotain.

Baekhyun työnsi mieltään kiusaavat asiat syrjään ja päätti keskittyä ainoastaan vatsansa täyttämiseen. Oli pakko myöntää, että Dumbon ylikeittämät nuudelit olivat kaikesta huolimatta juuri täydellisen kypsyysasteen saavuttanutta laaturuokaa. Hän ansaitsi täydet pisteet.

Baekhyun kiitti ruuasta ja työnsi tyhjennetyn kattilan kauemmas itsestään. Hän piteli vatsaansa ja toivoi, ettei nopeat hiilihydraatit ja suola saisi hänen kasvojaan kovin turvonneiksi. Huomenna huonetta (jos pääsi sieltä ajoissa pois) luovuttaessaan respassa seisova henkilökuntalainen saattaisi luulla hänen kärsivän krapulasta, vaikka ei todellakaan aikonut vetää mitään perseitä. Tuollaisen miehen kanssa samassa huoneessa ja tuhannen kännissä oleminen oli vaarallinen yhdistelmä. Siinä kun mopo lähtisi käsistä ja himokkuus heräsi, siinä oli Dumbolla pian ikävä äitiään.

Baekhyun läimäytti itseään poskelle ja kielsi itseään kuvittelemasta itseään ja häntä niin kaihoisasti aina katselevan hörökorvan puolta metriä lähemmäs toisistaan. Hän huokaisi ajatuksilleen, hänkin taisi olla vähän puutteessa. Periaatesyistä oli pidettävä asiallinen etäisyys tuohon timmikroppaiseen mieheen, joka nojasi saarekkeeseen ja näytti miettivän omiaan.

“Haluatko mennä kylpyyn?” Yeol kysyi huomatessaan Baekhyunin viipyvän katseen. “Ota pullo viiniä mukaasi ja mene rentoutumaan. Eihän se mikään spa ole, mutta tässä tilassa ajakoon asian. Pistä lempimusiikkiasi taustalle soimaan niin tulee kevyt olo. Teen vähän duunia sillä aikaa.”

Baekhyun yllättyi. Nytkö mies halusi eroon hänestä? Jo oli aikoihin eletty. Kieltämättä tarjous oli houkutteleva. Toisaalta, jos evakuointikäsky annettaisiin juuri sillä hetkellä, kun hän rypistyi rusinaksi poreammeen kuohuissa, hän joutuisi kävelemään ulos munasillaan. Olisi siinä ainakin Daelle kerrottavaa.

Yeol oli ehtinyt penkoa siinä ajassa baarikaapista 2017 vuoden pullon italialaista kuohuviiniä, erittäin kuivaa chardonnaytä.

“Saisiko olla, monsieur?”

Baekhyun naurahti lasista pulloa esittelevälle miehelle ja pudisteli huvittuneena päätään. Mihin hän vielä joutuisi mokoman hörökorvan kanssa.

“Villissä nuoruudessani haaveilin sommelierin ammatista”, Yeol sanoi ja repäisi viinipullon korkin päällä olevan folion irti. Itsevarmoin liikkein hän avasi pullon ja pamautti korkin auki sinkoamatta sitä seinän kautta omaan silmäänsä tai jotain muuta vastaavaa.

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä kohti pulloa. Yeol ojensi kuohuviinin odottavalle miehelle ja kumartui etsimään puhtaita laseja. Baekhyun keskeytti hänet yhdellä henkäisyllä.

“Mä juon suoraan pullosta.”

Chanyeol suoristi selkänsä ja nuolaisi alahuultaan. Sanat olivat ilmeisesti tehneet häneen vaikutuksen.

“Ehkä mä menen sittenkin sinne kylpyyn”, Baekhyun ilmoitti ja hyppäsi alas baarijakkaralta. “Voit kirjoittaa raporttisi loppuun ihan rauhassa.”

Chanyeol jäi siivoamaan tiskit pois lojumasta ja vilkuili vähän väliä sylillisen tavaraa mukaan keräävää Baekhyunia hento hymy huulillaan. Baekhyun päätti varautua kunnolla. Hän raahasi pesuhuoneeseen puhtaat vaatteet ja pyyhkeitä, viinipullon, puhelimensa, varasti jääkaapista viinirypäleet, joita oli valitettavasti enää muutama posliinisen kulhon pohjalla. Jos huoneesta oli lähdettävä kiireellä, hän ehtisi vetää retkut ylleen ennen kuin koko mesta räjähtäisi alta.

“Jos murtaudut sisälle, niin en epäröi potkaista tajuasi kankaalle”, Baekhyun ilmoitti tyynesti ja nojasi pesuhuoneen jämäkkään oveen. Pieni hymynkare pysyi Yeolin huulills.

“Älä popita liian kovasti. Tarkistan välillä, oletko hukkunut.”

Baekhyun vetäytyi lämpimään pesuhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven. Hän rojahti sitä vasten ja henkäisi syvään. Ehkä hän sittenkin saisi otettua jotain irti viikonloppulomastaan. Ei maailmanloppua kannattanut odotella, se tulisi sitten, kun oli tullakseen.


	5. Chapter 5

Valot oli palautettu kiinteistöön ennen auringonlaskua. Minseok oli soittanut nopean puhelun viiden aikaan kertoakseen, että hiipparit oli saatu kiinni ja kärrätty kuulusteltaviksi. Pelastustoimi tarkisti hotellin mahdollisia vahinkoja parhaansa mukaan, mutta koska paikka oli iso ja häiriköistä ei oltu juuri sanaa irti saatu, oli asukkaiden turvallisuus päätetty varmistaa pitämällä ovet lukossa.

Baekhyun kellahti sängylle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei jaksanut ajatella murhamiehiä tai pasianssia pelaamaan jämähtänyttä hörökorva. Hän halusi nukkua, vaikka kello oli vasta seitsemän. Koko päivän sisällä kökkiminen sai kropan väsyneeksi ja pään kipeäksi. Hän kaipasi ulkoilmaa ja omaa sänkyään.

Pitkä haukotus toistui kolme kertaa. Nojatuolissa läppäriään naputteleva Yeol naurahti pienesti ja toivotti hyvää yötä. Baekhyun hölmistyi, hän oli odottanut miehen anovan häntä ryyppyseuraksi ainakin kolmella eri tavalla, ja niinkö tämä lauantai-illan parhaat tunnit railakkaaseen elämään käyttävä mies antoi hänen vain mennä nukkumaan, tuosta noin vain.

Baekhyun tarttui kaukosäätimeen ja pisti television päälle. Kaapelista tuntui tulevan vain turhia ohjelmia tai maailmaa järkyttäviä uutisia. Siheungin DM Nine -hotelli oli ihme kyllä pysynyt poissa valtakunnan uutisotsikoista. Ehkä tilanteesta raportoitaisiin jälkikäteen. Ilmeisesti mitään akuuttia vaaraa ei ollut. Hotellin työntekijät olivat varmasti vain ylireagoineet. Jos hotellia tutkittiin vain muutaman yksikön avulla, ei ollut mikään ihme, että siinä kesti.

“Nuku vaan. Mä herätän sut, jos ovet avataan”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun taisteli väkisin sulkeutuvia silmäluomia vastaan, mutta luovutti nopeasti. Poreammeessa lilluminen oli todella rentouttanut hänet, lihaksissa oleva kireys oli poistunut eikä verenpainekaan tuntunut olevan enää niin korkealla. Ilmeisesti myös Yeol oli väsynyt neljän seinän sisällä olemiseen, kun onnettomat yritykset saada persettä olivat hiipuneet olemattomiin.

“Mä sanon kuitenkin etukäteen, että aion tulla viereesi, sillä se on mun sänky”, Yeol sanoi.

Baekhyun heitti hupparin avoimen matkalaukkunsa päälle ja pujahti peiton alle. “Eihän kerta ensimmäinen ole.”

Yeol hymyili ja nousi tuolista sammuttaakseen turhaa välkkyvän television.

“Saa ottaa kainaloon”, Baekhyun lisäsi. “Ei! Ei saa ottaa.”

“Hajurako, tämä selvä”, Yeol virnisti ja sammutteli kirkkaita valoja, vaihtaen ne yöpöydällä oleviin himmeisiin lamppuihin.

“Hyvää yötä”, Baekhyun mutisi ja käänsi kylkeä.

* * *

Baekhyun havahtui tuntiessaan ravistuksen olkapäällään. Hän säpsähti nähdessään Yeolin puhelimen näytöllä valaistut kasvot ja tarttui luuriin. Kello oli seitsemäntoista yli yhden yöllä.

“Ovet on avattu. Pääset omaan huoneeseen, jos tahdot”, hörökorva kuiskasi. Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan ja murahti hiljaa. Täydellinen uni Australian vesistöissä surffaamisesta oli turmeltu.

“Saat sä jäädäkin”, mies kuiskasi ja heitti luurin yöpöydälle. Hän laskeutui takaisin alas ja laski huulensa Baekhyunin olkapäälle.

Baekhyun värähti tuntiessaan pehmeän suudelman. Hän oli unohtanut, miten hyvältä toisen kosketus tuntui. Vasta eilehän mies oli iholle tullut, mutta jumissa oleminen sai kuluneen ajan tuntumaaan vuosilta.

Baekhyunin oli pakko myöntää. Nyt kun hän oli vapaa lähtemään, hän ei tiennyt, halusiko. Jos hän nyt lähtisi selvittämään tuplabuukkausta, hän ei ehtisi nukkua kovin montaa tuntia ennen uloskirjautumista. Oli ihan sama viettää yö siinä. Hän pakkaisi kamansa aamulla, kävisi syömässä ja poistuisi hotellista nopein askelin, palaamatta sinne enää koskaan. Vitut uudesta lahjakortista. Kim Jongdae saisi itse käyttää lahjuksensa. Kokekoot itse, mitä muka-viiden-tähden hotellilla oli tarjottavana.

Chanyeolin kosteat huulet liikkuivat Baekhyunin paljaalla käsivarren iholla ja jättivät jälkensä hänen sydämeen asti. Mies veti hänen tuoksuaan sisäänsä ja mumisi tyytyväisen kuuloisena. Baekhyun oli taas kuin puulla päähän lyöty - oman käytöksensä vuoksi. Hänellä ei ollut ilmeisesti aikomustakaan laittaa stoppia noille ehdotteleville eleille.

“Mä olen pahoillani, mutta en taida pystyä pitämään näppejäni erossa susta”, Yeol kuiskasi matalalla äänellä ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen.

Baekhyun oli kai vielä niin unenpöpperössä, kun hän ei osannut vastustaa noita sensuelleja henkäyksiä ja pehmeitä kosketuksia. Hämärässä kaikki oli astetta seksikkäämpää ja pitkät katseet saivat hänen ajatuksensa sekaisin. Huomaamattaan hän oli nostanut sormensa vahvalle olkavarrelle ja kosketti hikisen nihkeää ihoa varovasti.

Chanyeol kierähti Baekhyunin ylle ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Hän katsoi häntä jännittyneenä tuijottavaa miestä pienesti hymyillen.

Baekhyun tunsi vatsassaan nipistelevän. Sydän sanoi kyllä, järki ei. Hän ei halunnut antaa itseään tuon toisten kehoilla leikkivän miehen antaa hänen kuulla juuri sen, mitä hän halusi kuulla. Mutta samalla hän halusi juuri sitä. Olla komein, kaunein, seksikkäin, mitä vielä. Se yksi täydellinen. Tunteitten ristiriita oli repiä hänet kappaleiksi. Järki vastaan sekaisin oleva sydän. Mieli, joka halusi välttää lipsahduksesta koituvan ikävän, kroppa, joka halusi tulla täytetyksi kaikella syntisellä, mutta pyhällä.

Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan Baekhyunia. Baekhyun antoi miehen ottaa alahuulensa omakseen, hän vastasi hitaaseen suudelmaan ja oli pakahtua pelkästään siihen. Yeol vetäytyi kauemmas, painaen otsansa hänen otsaansa vasten.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja laski vapaan kätensä miehen pehmeälle poskelle.

“Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja avasi silmänsä. Yeolin katse oli lämmin, ja se oli pelottavaa.

“Mä en voi”, hän jatkoi ja antoi peukalonsa hipaista Yeolin täyteläistä alahuulta. Uusi suudelma oli ahnaampi, mutta sitäkin kipeämpi.

“Mä en ole koskaan rakastunut”, Yeol kuiskasi ja silitti Baekhyunin kämmenenselkää peukalollaan. “Ennen kuin tapasin sut.”

Baekhyun hymyili valkoista, surumielistä hymyään. Valheita. Niitä makeita valheita, joilla oli pirunmoinen vaikutus. Oikeat sanat tuntuivat lipuvan hörökorvan suusta aina täydelliseen aikaan. Se sai Baekhyunin melkein uskomaan sen kaiken.

Chanyeol kellahti takaisin paikoilleen, mutta piteli itseään lähellä Baekhyunia. Kietoi suojelevat kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja henkäisi haaveillen, liikutti sormeaan käsivarrella ja hyräili hiljaa.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja antoi itselleen viisi minuuttia aikaa nauttia siitä huomiosta, ennen kuin kovettaisi sydämensä ja työntäisi hörökorvan kauemmas itsestään.

“Uskotko sä ihmisten pystyvän muuttumaan?” Yeol kysyi, kuulostaen sata kertaa uneliaammalta kuin hetki sitten.

Baekhyunilla oli vahva mielipide eikä hän epäröinyt jakaa sitä. “En.”

Chanyeol veti häntä paremmin itseensä, painoi pienen suudelman hänen ohimolleen ja antoi itsensä vaipua uneen, kun taas Baekhyun jäi nauttimaan jäljellä olevasta kolmesta minuutista ja viidestäkymmenestä sekunnista.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi kuin taikaiskusta ja haukkoi henkeään hapuillessaan puhelintaan. Hän oli tyystin unohtanut laittaa herätyskellon kaiken sen hälinän keskellä. Hänen oli kirjauduttava ulos hotellista yhdeksään mennessä.

Helpottunut huokaus pääsi ilmoille sunnuntaiaamun ollessa vasta seitsemännellä tunnilla. Baekhyun laski laturissa olevan puhelimen takaisin pöydälle ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Pikkukeittiöön aamiaisen jostain taikonut hörökorva katsoi häntä vienosti hymyillen ja toivotti hyvät huomenet.

“Tule syömään. Aamiainen on päivän tärkein ateria.”

Baekhyun epäröi. Hän mielellään olisi mennyt ravintolaan syömään aamiaista eikä mutustellut mansikoita suurten silmien alla.

“Nukuitko hyvin?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän oli päässyt jatkamaan uskomatonta seikkailua Australian viidakoissa. Tosin hänen perässään oli roikkunut eräs nimeltämainitsematon, mutta silti. Oli väistelty käärmeitä ja grillattu kaloja. Tv:ssä oli tainnut pyöriä Law of the Jungle. Baekhyun olisi mielummin seikkaillut Australian paahteessa itse Byungmanin kanssa, mutta lihaksikas hörökorva oli osannut sytyttää nuotion tuosta noin vain.

“Tästä riittää kyllä”, Yeol hymyili ja esitteli täyttä pöytää.

Baekhyun nousi sängystä ja puki ylleen ennen kuin suostui istumaan saarekkeen ääreen.

Yeol laski riisikupin Baekhyunin eteen ja ojensi syömäpuikot hänelle. Baekhyun otti ne vastaan, kiittäen puolimuodollisesti. Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa he aterioivat, turhaan sanoja tai katseita vaihtamatta. Vaisu ilmapiiri kieli lähdön tunnelmaa. Yhteiset kolmekymmentäkaksi tuntia olivat jättäneet väistämättä jäljen Baekhyunin sydämeen. Mitä hän hörökorvan harhaanjohtavista ilmeistä osasi tulkita, hän ei tainnut olla ainoa. Ehkä joissain sanoissa olikin perää.

Baekhyun oli päättänyt. Kun hän astuisi sviitin kynnyksen ylitse, hän unohtaisi kaiken, mitä huoneessa oli tapahtunut. Hän lupasi itselleen muistella niitä tunteja vain yhdesti, oli päätettävä tarkkaan, milloin hän halusi oljenkortensa käyttää. Tuo mies, hörökorvainen Dumbo, Yeol, ei ollut mitään muihin verrattuna. Niin ärsyttävä, mutta samalla niin supliikki mies, joka sai sukat väkisin pyörimään jaloissa, oli jotain, mitä kokisi vain kerran elämässään. Ehkä DM Nine oli hotelli, johon Baekhyunin ei ollut koskaan tarkoitus edes saapua. Ehkä Yeol oli mies, johon hänen ei ollut koskaan tarkoitus tutustua. Ehkä hän oli poikennut elämän etukäteen kirjoitetulta polulta.

Syövyttävä hiljaisuus kesti koko hitaan aterioinnin ajan. Siinä, missä Yeol näytti miettivän koko elämänsä uusiksi laittamista, Baekhyun mietti jo kamojensa keräämistä ja uloskirjautumista. Väsyttävä viikonloppu oli ollut osittain rentouttava, mutta hän tarvitsi kunnon palautumisen omalla sohvallaan. Hän voisi hakata vähän säkkiä ja purkaa paineensa urheilemiseen, sen jälkeen juosta Minseok hyungin luokse ja vuodattaa kaiken kokemansa vanhemmalle. Arki häämötti, hätäkeskuksen alati soivat puhelimet ja avunanto olivat se todellisuus, johon ei mahtunut miestä. Ainakaan Yeolia. Joku luotettava, uskollinen ja rakastava, ehkä.

“Kiitos ruoasta”, Baekhyun sanoi laskettuaan syömäpuikot pöydällä olevan servetin päälle. Hän laskeutui alas baarijakkaralta ja katseli haikeana jälleen räjähtäneeseen matkalaukkuunsa. Pesuhuone oli täynnä hänen tavaroitaan ja puhelin oli vielä laturissa.

“Odota”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Hän kaivoi hupparin taskusta valkoisen käyntikortin ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille.

Baekhyun sujautti käyntikortin farkkujensa taskuun ja paineli pesuhuoneeseen. Hän keräsi tavaransa nopeasti ja tarkisti vielä pari kertaa, että oli varmasti muistanut kaiken. Perjantai-iltana kattotasanteen uima-altaan reunalle jäänyt shampanjapullo hukkui piiskaavaan sateeseen, taivaskin oli inhottavan tunteikkaalla päällä.

Baekhyun veti matkalaukkunsa kiinni ja työnsi puhelimen farkkujen takataskuun. Hän nappasi sivupöydältä hänelle kirjoitetun avainkortin ja käveli eteiseen, katsoen edelleen saarekkeen äärellä istuvaa Yeolia.

“Kiitos seurasta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pudisti päätään ennen kuin Yeol ehti vastata.

“Mä odotan yhteydenottoasi”, Yeol sanoi kuitenkin. Baekhyun veti kengät jalkaan ja lähti, katsomatta taakseen. Ensimmäiset kolme askelta kohti hissiä olivat itsevarmat, nopeasti ne muuttuvat raskaiksi ja löntystäviksi.

Baekhyun ravisti itsensä järkiin. Hän työnsi käden taskuun ja tarttui kartonkiseen käyntikorttiin. Hän heitti sen käytävällä olevaan roskikseen ja nosti hymyn kasvoilleen. DM-konsernin käyntikortti tipahti tyhjän roskiksen pohjalle kuvapuoli ylöspäin.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Päivällisenne, herra Park.”_

Chanyeol säpsähti oven takaa kajahtavaa huudahdusta, hän oli unohtanut ajantajun. Hän vääntäytyi ylös pikkukeittiön saarekkeen edestä ja käveli hotellihuoneen ovelle. Hän hymyili lähes irvistäen ravintolan työasuun pukeutuneelle tarjoilijalle ja kiitti jälleen vaivannäöstä. Hän ei pitänyt ravintolassa syömisestä. Asiakkaista lähtevä meteli kävi hänen hermoilleen. Ja huoneessaan hän pystyi tekemään samalla töitä.

“Voisitteko mitenkään tuoda mulle kaksi pulloa kuivaa kuohuviiniä, vodkaa ja sojua?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Baarikaapillani on jano.”

“Onko toiveita rypäleen suhteen, herra Park?” tarjoilija kysyi. Chanyeol vastasi kieltävästi ja kiitti työntekijää uudemman kerran.

“Toimitan juomanne tuota pikaa”, tarjoilija sanoi ja poistui sviitin ovelta, jättäen tavaraa pursuavan ruokakärryn Yeolin huoleksi. Chanyeol veti kärryn keittiöön ja alkoi raivata tilaa kattaakseen pöydän.

Siheungissa oli hiljaista. Oli perjantai, syyskuun 21. päivä. Chanyeol oli majaillut hotellissa koko viikon, hänen oli määrä pysyä paikalla vielä ainakin ensi viikon ajan. Hän tutki hotellin kannattavuutta ja toimivuutta. Hän ei ollut kovinkaan vakuuttunut. Hän oli ollut hotellissa viimeksi kolme kuukautta sitten, eikä paikka menestynyt vieläkään konsernin asettamien tavotteiden mukaan. Kenen helvetin idea edes oli ollut rakentaa keskelle ei mitään. Lähistöllä oli tonttia vaikka minkälaiselle liiketilalle ja ostoskeskukselle, mutta Siheungin kaupungin päättäjät ilmeisesti hanasivat vastaan. Nyt alueella oli vain yksinäinen luksushotelli vailla asiakkaita. Onneksi keskustaan ei ollut kovin pitkä matka.

Chanyeol nousi baarijakkaralle ja tarttui syömäpuikkoihin. Siheungista oli tullut aikaisemmin mieleen kaikki ne epäonniset tapahtumat, milloin hän juuttui hissiin, milloin hän sai kahvit syliinsä. Mutta nykyään kaupungista tuli mieleen sviittiin eksynyt mies, jonka suuteleminen tuntui helvetin hyvältä. Bucheonilainen hätäkeskuspäivystäjä, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hylkäsi muistikuvansa elegantista Baekhyunista ja päätti keskittyä ateriointiin. Luvut tietokoneen näytöllä eivät olleet mitään parhainta luettavaa, se vähän närkästytti. Hän päätti tehdä töitä vielä pari tuntia, ja sen jälkeen vaihtaa vapaalle. Oli hän viikonloppunsa ansainnut.

* * *

Chanyeol tiesi olevansa yksinäinen. Hän oli uranuurtaja, isänsä jalanjäljissä kulkeva mies. Hän oli aina hoitanut koulutyönsä kunnialla, opiskellut lukiossa, yliopistossa, työskennellyt hotelleilla, kerännyt itselleen myös käytännön kokemusta eikä pyöritellyt pelkkiä numeroita. Hänellä ei ollut ystäviä, ainoat ystävät olivat alaiset. Kaikki tunsivat hänet DM-konsernin sisällä, hän tunsi olonsa turvalliseksi ja kuuluvansa joukkoon. Hänestä tulisi maailman paras toimitusjohtaja. Heti, kun hän täyttäisi 30, ja isä laskeutuisi alas CEO:n pallilta.

Chanyeol otti uuden huikan vodkapullosta. Lääkäri oli kieltänyt käyttämästä niin paljon alkoholia maksansa tähden, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää. Viikonloppuisin hän nollasi totaalisesti. Vaihtoi siistin pukunsa resuisiin farkkuihin ja nahkatakkiin, nosti hurmaavan hymyn kasvoilleen ja lähti alakerran klubeille katselemaan hittibiisien tahtiin keinuvia perseitä. Ehkä menisi hieromaan lähempää tuttavuutta ja ottaisi mukaan lievittämään yksinäisyyttään.

Chanyeol irvisti alkoholin lämmittäessä kurkkua. Hän käänsi katseensa pois kattotasanteella olevasta uima-altaasta. Uima-altaaasta tuli mieleen kesä ja kesästä edellinen kerta Siheungissa. Siitä taas hän muisti _hänet,_ Byun Baekhyunin.

Chanyeol riisui vaatteensa siististi kaappiin ja käveli itsevarmasti pesuhuoneeseen. Hän himmensi valaistusta ja peilasi itseään lähes ylimielisesti virnistellen. Liian kuuma kesä oli tehnyt treenaamisesta vähän vastenmielistä, mutta hänen kroppansa oli pysynyt hyvässä kunnossa. Ainakaan edellisen viikonlopun seuralaisella ei ollut ollut valittamista.

Chanyeol istui kylpyammeeseen ja sulki silmänsä. Alakerran klubi avautuisi tunnin päästä, mutta kovimmat bileet olisivat vasta keskiyön pintaan. Hän päätti rentoutua kunnolla, juoda lisää viinaa ja valmistautua illan (yön) reiveihin kaikessa rauhassa. Soittaa hyvää musiikkia ja asettautua tunnelmaan, poistaa työasiat mielestään.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen sisimpänsä oli tuntunut tyhjältä siitä asti, kun hän oli päässyt suutelemaan Baekhyunia viimeisen kerran. Hän oli kaatanut sen jälkeen lukuisia miehiä että naisia, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut tuntunut samalta. Baekhyunissa oli haastetta, jotain, mikä herätti hänen kilpailuviettinsä.

Chanyeol ei pitänyt itseään itsekkäänä. Vaikka hän harrasti yhden illan mittaisia suhteita, hän piti silti huolen, ettei käyttänyt ketään hyväkseen. Hän piti huolen siitä, että (vaikkakin humalaspäissään) mukaan tarttuneet seuralaiset halusivat häntä yhtä paljon kuin hän heitä. Säännöt olivat selvät, pelkkää hauskanpitoa ilman sitoumuksia. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan lähtenyt itkien pois, ainakaan katumuksesta. Krapulasta ehkä, mutta se ei oli heidän tyhmyyttään. Aikojen saatossa hän oli saanut paljon puhelinnumeroita ja jopa kosintoja, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan antanut omia yhteystietojaan. Kukaan yksinäisten iltojen piristäjistä ei ollut saanut kuulla hänen olevan tuleva toimitusjohtaja Park Chanyeol. He kaikki tunsivat hänet Yeolliena.

Paitsi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol huokaisi uudelleen. Hän oli antanut käyntikorttinsa bucheonilaiselle hätäkeskuspäivystäjälle, mutta hän ei ollut saanut yhteydenottoa. Kai hänen viikonloppulomansa oli ollut niin perseestä, ettei hän halunnut muistella koko selkkausta. Olihan se typerää. Siheugin hotellin maine oli kärsinyt entisestään hämärähemmojen koittaessa vahingoittaa konsernin omaisuutta. Asiakaskatoa oli, hotelli ei ollut koskaan täynnä.

Ensimmäinen vuosi oli ollut tuottava, mutta siitä lähtien firman numerot olivat lähteneet laskuun. Hän oli kerännyt jo melko listan asioista, joissa voitaisiin säästää, mutta hän melkein arvasi, että firman hallitus tulisi hylkäämään kaikki hänen ehdotuksensa. Ne hyypät voisivat jo vaihtua. Konsernin johdossa oli paljon vanhoja ihmisiä, jotka eivät tienneet mitään kestävästä kehityksestä. DM-konsernissa liikkui paljon rahaa, hallitusta ei tuntunut kiinnostavan yksi hotelli kahdenkymmenen joukossa. Mutta Chanyeolille sekin oli tärkeä.

Siheungin hotellista oli tehtävä parempi, laadukkaampi. Hän voisi elää hotellissa siihen saakka, kunnes se hänen toimiensa jälkeen nousisi muiden hotellien rinnalle ylpeänä ja säihkyvänä. Luksusta poissa Soulin hektisyydestä, Siheungin rauhallisella seudulla. Jossa ei kyllä ollut paljon mitään virikkeitä. Kämäisiä baareja ja yökerhoja, joissa liikkui huumeita. Ravintoloita, joissa ei vaivautunut käymään edes Guide Michelinin arvostelijat. Siheungin kaupunki tarvitsi jotain, mikä vetäisi matkailjat kylään, elvyttäisi kaupunkia. Ehkä se voisi olla DM Nine.

Chanyeol pudisti työasiat pois mielestään. Hän kirosi huoneen puolelle jättämänsä vodkapullon, hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt ottaa sitä mukaan. Eikä hän jaksanut enää nousta hakemaan sitä. Täytyi rentoutua jotenkin muuten.

* * *

Klubilla oli paljon ihmisiä, näky oli melkein koskettava. Bailaavaa nuorisoa oli tullut muualtakin kuin pelkästään hotellista. Ilmeisesti he suosivat klubia enemmän kuin muita kaupungin yökerhoja. Chanyeol oli 80 prosenttisen varma, ettei hotellin klubilla liikkunut huumeita. Joku asiakkaista saattoi hyvinkin käyttää, mutta diilattu sitä ei. Valvontakameroita oli joka seinustalla, tila oli hyvin valvottu. Hänelle asiakkaiden turvallisuus oli tärkeää.

Chanyeol vilkuili tanssilattialle. Kirkkaissa valoissa bailaava kansa oli pukeutunut tyylikkäästi. Kansa pakkautui yhteen lämpö joukossa kasvoi. Hikikarpalot nousivat rajuimpien liikkeiden käyttäjien otsille.

Rytmikäs musiikki tarttui Yeoliin. Hänen päänsä liikkui jumputuksen tahtiin kuin varkaiten, hän oli aina nauttinut musiikista. Tanssia hän ei osannut, häntä ei ollut siunattu sellaisilla lahjoilla. Hän osasi liikuttaa kroppansa aivan muissa tarkoituksissa.

Perjantai oli lauantainta aina villimpi. Tunnelma oli kostea, rohkea, jopa seksikäs. Nuoret kokeilivat rajojaan ja nauttivat elämästä. Chanyeol pysyi vakipöytänsä varjoissa ja katseli hymyillen tanssilattialle kerääntynyttä ryhmää, jossa oli tietynlaista yhteenkuuluvuutta. Toisilleen tuntemattomat ihmiset pitivät hauskaa sulassa sovussa. Toki joskus joku mustasukkainen kuumakalle erehtyi tönimään väärää miestä, mutta ne kerrat olivat harvassa. Ei oikeastaan ollut väliä missä kaupungissa oli, meno oli pääpiirteittäin samanlaista.

Chanyeolin katse kiinnittyi mustien, tiukkojen farkkujen peittämään, muodokkaaseen takamukseen. Musta kauluspaita oli työnnetty siististi korkeavyötäröisten housujen sisään, oikea käsi kulki miehen silkkisissä hiuksissa ja ranteessa olevat korut heijastivat tanssilattian värikkäitä valoja. Mies. Tuttu mies.

Chanyeol joi oluen lämmenneet pohjat ja henkäisi perään. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan miettiessään, kuka tutun selkämyksen omisti. Hänen ei tarvinnut miettiä kauaa, sillä mies pyörähti nopeasti ympäri, paljasti kasvonsa. Valkoinen hymy vilahti hänen kasvoillaan, hänen naurunsa tuntui kuuluvan musiikin ylitse. Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kauempaa. Hän nousi ylös pöydästä, jätti tyhjän tuoppinsa juomista tahmaiseen pöytään, ja asteli päättäväisin askelin kohti tanssilattiaa. Hän raivasi tiensä kohti musiikin pauloissa olevaa miestä, nähden vain hänet.

Chanyeol painautui lyhyempää miestä vasten ja laski kätensä hänen lanteilleen. Hän henkäisi miehen korvaan ja oli menettää itsehillintänsä jo haistaessaan tutun hajusteen.

Silmänräpäyksessä ympäri kääntyvä mies oli todellakin Baekhyun. Chanyeol ei aikaillut, vaan nojautui suutelemaan häntä keskellä raivokkaasti heiluvia nuorikoita. Tutut maut, mystinen Baekhyun, soju, pina colada, sekoittuivat märkään suudelmaan. Baekhyunin kädet kietoutuivat hänen niskaansa, huulet painautuivat vasten hänen omiaan, järki oli lähteä. Suurista kaiuttimista pauhaava jytke hiljeni taustalle, korvissa vain suhisi.

”MItä helvettiä, Baekhyun?” joku kysyi. Chanyeol irtautui innokaista huulista ja katsoi hölmistynyttä Baekhyunia ihaillen.

”Tapamme jälleen”, hän sanoi matalaan sävyyn, ihme kyllä Baekhyun tuntui kuulevan sen. Hän ei ehtinyt vastata, kun toinen mies, hänen pituisensa tyylikäs ystävä, veti hänet kauemmas Yeolista. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, hänen tuli heti kylmä.

Baekhyun ja tummatukkainen mies vaihtoivat tiukoja sanoja. Chanyeol tunsi olonsa typeräksi siinä paikoillaan seisoessaan, kun kaikki muut ympärillä laittoivat jalkaa toisen eteen. Hän ei halunnut tanssia, sillä se olisi jäänyt pelkäksi typeräksi yritykseksi, ja hänen imagonsa olisi pilalla. Hän päätyi nojautumaan kohti Baekhyunia ja kuiskaamaan (huutamaan) hänen korvaansa odottavansa pöydässä.

Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolia kädestä eikä päästänyt lähtemään. Hän vakuutti ystävälleen tietävänsä, mitä teki ja pisti jälleen liikkuen. Tummatukan tiukka katse pysyi Yeolissa, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän ei välittänyt mistään muusta kuin siitä, että humalainen Baekhyun lähestyi häntä jälleen, silmät tuikkien ja suu pienesti auki.

”Jongdaella on syntymäpäivä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nyökkäsi villisti liikkuvan ystävänsä puoleen. Chanyeol henkäisi. Jongdae. Ehkä hän oli kuullut nimen joskus aikaisemmin.

”Pahastuisiko hän, jos veisin sut mukanani?” Yeol kysyi ja kietoi kätensä häneen painautuneen miehen ympärille. Miten hyvältä hänen läheisyytensä tuntuikaan…

”En mä lähde mukaasi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja virnisti viekkaasti perään. Yeol hölmistyi, mutta hyvällä tavalla. Mies oli edelleen määrätietoinen itsensä, ja hän tykkäsi siitä.

”Mentäisiin kotiin”, Yeol kuiskasi ja kuljetti sormiaan miehen leualla. Hänen sormensa tuskin koskivat pehmeää ihoa, hipaisivat vain, mutta hänen kroppansa värisi jo siitä. Hänen kiinnostuksensa oli jälleen herännyt.

”Kotiin”, Baekhyun nauroi. Yeol kohautti kulmiaan nopeasti. Ylimmässä kerroksessa oleva sviitti, joka oli merkitty kultaisella yhdeksiköllä, piti sisällään muistoja.

”En lähde kanssasi mihinkään”, Hyun jatkoi ja kurkottautui lähemmäs. ”Olen vain tarpeeksi kännissä pilaillakseni kustannuksellasi.”

Chanyeolin itsevarma ilme murentui sanoista. Kukaan ei ollut sanonut hänelle sillä tavalla. Yleensä häntä vaadittiin pistämään vauhtia ja lopettaa kiusaamisen, vaihtamaan sanat oikeisiin tekoihin. Mutta Byun Baekhyun halusi saada hänen olonsa tukalaksi (onnistui) ja jättämään hänet roikkumaan, tuntemaan itsensä luuseriksi ja entistä yksinäisemmäksi.

”Etkö uskalla lähteä mukaani? Pelkäätkö, että jäät taas lukkojen taakse?”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. ”Tietysti olet suunnitellut niin tapahtuvan.”

”En mä tietenkään pakota sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja astui askeleen kauemmas. ”Mieti vain, mistä jäät paitsi.”

”Käänteispyskologiaa”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Ei toimi muhun.”

Kova luu, Yeol mietti mielessään. Hän ei käsittänyt, miten Baekhyun osasi olla niin itsepäinen. Ja se oli helvetin kiihottavaa.

”Mä kaipasin sua”, Chanyeol sanoi, antoi Baekhyunin tulla jälleen lähemmäs. Hän nauroi jälleen, typertyneenä, matalasti.

”Mietin sua joka päivä.”

”Sä se osaat sanoa kaiken juuri oikein”, Baekhyun virnisti ja laski kätensä Yeolin rintakehälle. Hänen kätensä kulkivat miehen kropalla, tutkivat kauluspaidan alta löytyviä lihaksia. Yeol virnisti viekkaasti, hänen kroppansa oli pysynyt kunnossa.

”Sun pitäisi oppia, ettet voi saada aina, mitä haluat”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kuljetti sormiaan alemmas. Chanyeol vain hymyili, piilotti todelliset tunteensa säihkyvän hymynsä taakse. Hänelle sanottiin paljon ei, suurimmaksi osaksi ajasta. Isot herrat olivat vastaan kaikkia hänen ehdotuksiaan.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja painautui vasten Yeolia, katsellen häntä jokseenkin ihaillen. Chanyeol virnisti, kuin hänen kaikki haaveensa ja unelmansa olisivat käyneet toteen. Hän oli hyväksynyt sen, ettei Baekhyun antautunut hänelle samalla tavalla kuten kaikki muut puuttessa olevat, alkoholin sekoittamat bailaajat. Siksi pelkästään läheisyys, kosketus, suudelmat saivat hänet tuntemaan olonsa vähemmän yksinäiseksi.

”Ja säkö et halua?” hän kysyi, hieraistessaan reittään vasten Baekhyunin farkkujen etumusta. Ilkikurinen pilke oli noussut hänen silmiinsä.

”Ei tarvitse vastata”, hän kuiskasi (sanoi kovaan ääneen) miehen korvaan. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja henkäisi ennen kuin jatkoi. ”Tiedän kyllä, että olet kovana.”

Baekhyunin katse valui ensin lattiaan, sitten ympärillä oleviin muihin ihmisiin. Chanyeol piteli nauruaan, häntä huvitti, hän oli tainnut osua arkaan paikkaan.

”Pikaiset vessassa?” Byun kysyi, ääni väristen, katsekontaktia vältellen. Häntä taisi nolottaa. Chanyeol nosti hänen kasvonsa esiin ja pudisti päätään.

”Jos me tehdään se, niin tehdään se kunnolla”, hän sanoi ja hipaisi peukalollaan punastuneen miehen kosteaa alahuulta.

”Tiedät, mistä mut löytää”, hän sanoi ja poistui tanssilattialta taakseen katsomatta, tunsi polttavan katseen selässään. Hän suuntasi baaritiskille, tilasi sojupaukun ja päätti siirtyä takaisin yläkertaan. Hän oli nähnyt jo tarpeeksi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol istui keittiön saarekkeen ääressä ja piteli kiinni kirkkaasta, matalareunaisesta juomalasista. Sen vieressä oli vodkapullo, joka oli vajonnut illan aikana lähes puoleen. Kello tikitti seinällä hitaasti eteenpäin, aamukahden aika oli ylittynyt muutamalla minuutilla. Sviitin valaistus oli hämärä, vähän surumielinen. Yeol oli sytyttänyt pöydälle kynttilän ja katseli sen liekkiä huuliaan mutristellen. Hän ei ollut enää juhlatuulella. Baekhyuniin törmääminen oli ollut sydäntä raastavampi kokemus kuin hän oli ajatellutkaan. Viikkojen kuluessa hän oli unohtanut, miten henkeäsalpaava ilmestys mies olikaan.

Oveen hakattiin kummallisen epärytmikkäästi. Korviin särähtävä naputtelu sai Yeolin virkistymään, ovella taisi olla mies, jota hän oli odottanut jo liian kauan. Tai sitten viereisen huoneen asukas oli jälleen erehtynyt ovesta. Hopeisella kahdeksikolla ja kultaisella yhdeksällä ei tainnut olla juurikaan eroa, ainakaan asiakkaan mielestä.

Chanyeol puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin ja käveli avaamaan oven. Käytävässä seiniin nojaileva Baekhyun menetti tasapainonsa ja nauroi typertyneenä perään. Hän suoristi itsensä ja astui lähemmäs. Chanyeol tarttui häntä käsivarsista ja piteli pystyssä, mieshän oli ihan humalassa. Baarissa oli kai laitettu suurempi vaihde silmään hänen lähdettyään. Ehkä olisi pitänyt sittenkin jäädä.

“Mä tulin sanomaan, etten aio langeta vokotteluihisi!” Baekhyun julisti kantavallaäänellään ja pukkasi Yeolin pois tieltään. Hän käveli sisälle hotellihuoneeseen ja riisui kenkänsä muiden kenkien joukkoon. Chanyeol vilkaisi häneen huvittuneena ja veti oven kiinni.

“Mihin jätit ystäväsi?” hän kysyi ja käveli Baekhyunin viereen. Lyhyempi oli jäänyt katselemaan ympärilleen, kaikki huoneessa oli samaa kuin edellisellä kerralla. Chanyeol oli piilottanut henkilökohtaisen omaisuutensa kaappeihin ja piti paikat järjestyksessä. Hän ei ollut mikään rokkitähti, joka tykkäsi hajoittaa huoneita.

“Hän meni jo —” Hikka keskeytti Baekhyunin. “Nukkumaan. Hänellä on huone täällä. Se typerä lahjakortti —”

Chanyeol nauroi pienelle hikottelulle, vaikka miehen ilmeistä päätellen se ei ollut mikään kivuttomin. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät melko irveeseen.

“Oli alunperin hänen.”

Chanyeol henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. Oli hänen onnensa, että ystävä oli lahjoittanut täyshoitoviikonloppunsa Baekhyunille. Muuten heidän tiensä eivät koskaan olisi kohdanneet. Hän olisi saattanut joutua samaan sänkyyn Jongdaen kanssa, eikä ensinäkelmältä mies ollut lähellekään niin silmää hivelevä tapaus kuin Baekhyun oli.

“Jäätkö yöksi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille. Baekhyun katsoi häntä alkoholin sumentamin silmin ja avasi suutaan sanoakseen jotain. Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli huutaa ääneen. Näky oli niin suloinen, se oli tehnyt häneen vaikutuksen heti ensitapaamisella.

“E-e-en mä”, Baekhyun mutisi ja laski katseensa lattiaan. Chanyeol päästi hänestä irti ja käveli keittiöön, jääkaapille. Hän kaatoi kylmää vettä korkeaan juomalasiin ja kiikutti sen sängylle istuutuneelle miehelle. Baekhyun otti juoman vastaan ja kiitti pienesti.

Chanyeol istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja pysyi lähellä. Heidän reitensä osuivat toisiinsa. Hän vei oikean kätensä Baekhyunin oikealle olkapäälle ja piteli häntä kainalossaan, seurasi tyytyväisenä, miten hieman kujalla oleva Baekhyun joi, ja hyvin joikin. Uusi hikka seurasi nopeasti perässä.

“Et koskaan soittanut”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa ja otti tyhjän lasin takaisin. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja äänsi hiljaa. Häntä taisi jo väsyttää. Pehmeä sänky sai kenet tahansa rennoksi pelkässä silmänräpäyksessä.

“Mä odotin yhteydenottoasi”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti. “En sekaannu pelimiehiin. Ne särkevät vain sydämen ja murskaavat haaveita.”

“Ai niin kuin sä mun?” Chanyeol kysyi kuiskaten. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja katsoi häneen. Melkein uskoi jokaisen sanan. Uusi, typertynyt naurahdus seurasi perässä.

“Sä osaat tämän pelin”, hän sanoi. “Liian hyvin.”

Chanyeol virnisti, sivuuttaen piston sydämessään. Baekhyun taisi todella luullahänen vain esittävän. Oikeasti, kukaan muu ei ollut saanut häntä sanomaan mitään sellaista. Kukaan aikaisemmista lyhyistä tuttavuuksista ei ollut jäänyt samalla tavalla mieleen. Baekhyun ei ollut hänelle seuraa, jonka hän oli itse valinnut. Hän oli mies, joka oli tiputettu hänen eteensä tyhjästä.

“Etkö sä pidä musta?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laski käteensä jääneen juomalasin yöpöydälle.

Baekhyunin silmiin oli noussut jälleen se sama aito hämmentyneisyys. Chanyeolin sisintä lämmitti, hän nautti siitä, miten sanattomaksi hän Baekhyunin sai.

“Pidän mä”, Baekhyun sanoi, mitä pienimmällä äänellä. Chanyeol hymyili, ihana tunne sisimmässä vain vahvistui. Sanat olivat kuin musiikkia korville.

Baekhyunin sormet laskeutuivat Chanyeolin reidelle ja liikkuivat kohti farkuissa olevaa reikää. Chanyeol pidätteli hengitystään odottaessaan, milloin sormenpäät osuisivat hänen paljaalle iholleen.

“Tiedäthän sä sen sanonnan… On liian hyvää ollakseen totta.”

Chanyeol siirsi Baekhyunin olkapäällä lepäävän kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja silitti muotoilutuotteista tahmaiseksi jäänyttä kuontaloa hennosti hymyillen. Baekhyunien silmät painautuivat jälleen kiinni, hän taisi pitää kosketuksesta.

“Sä olet liian hyvä pelkäksi irtosuhteeksi” Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol liu’utti kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksista hänen poskelleen ja käänsi hänen päätään itseään kohti. Hän painoi pienen suudelman hänen huulilleen ja nojasi hänen otsaansa, hengittäen raskaasti. Hänen oli vaikea hillitä itsensä, Baekhyunin sormet olivat löytäneet polven yläpuolella olevan reiän ja laskeutuneet hänen kuumalle iholleen.

“Tarvitseeko sen olla pelkkä irtosuhde?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun nuolaisi huultaan ja raotti silmiään. Hänen katseensa pysyi Yeolin huulissa, Chanyeol uskalsi suudella häntä uudelleen, vähän rohkeammin. Byun Baekhyun oli siitä kummalinen tapaus, että hän ei pahemmin vastustellut. Täytyi olla tarkkana; hänen kanssaan polttaisi näppinsä varsin helposti. Ellei ollut polttanut jo.

“Mä oikeasti haluaisin tutustua suhun”, Chanyeol kuiskasi vedäytyttyään taaksepäin.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja piti katsensa omissa sormissaan. Niissä sormissa, jotka nypläsivät Chanyeolin farkkujen rikottua kangasta.

“Rauhaton bailaaja, häpeilemätön perverssi ja kyltymätön seksihullu? Ei kuulosta järin luotettavalta kumppanilta.”

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. Baekhyun oli luonut hänestä mielenkiintoisen kuvan. Hän ei voinut kuin syyttää itseään sellaisen ensivaikutelman antamisesta. Hänestä oli ollut vain niin kivaa kiusata miestä aikaisemmin. Se oli keventänyt tunnelmaa sen epätietoisuuden keskellä.

“Sä et vieläkää usko, että ihmiset voivat muuttua?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyun naurahti hellästi ja nosti viekkaan katseensa Yeoliin. “Sängyssäsi on ollut eri seuralainen joka viikonloppu, olenko oikeassa?”

Oli Chanyeolin vuoro huokaista raskaasti. Hiljaisuus oli myöntymisen merkki. Baekhyun oli oikeilla jäljillä. Viikonloput olivat hänen aikansa lievittää yksinäisyyttä, tyhjentää mielensä konsernin asioista. Keskittyä muihin asioihin, elää ja hengittää jotain muuta kuin DM-hotellien asioita. Kokeilla selvitä muualla kuin turvallisessa ympäristössä. Tavata uusia ihmisiä ja tehdä virheitä, joita katuisi tai vaihtoehtoisesti muistelisi kaikella lämmöllä loppuelämänsä ajan.

“Mä en usko, että osaisit sitoutua”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja veti kätensä irti Chanyeolin polvelta. Chanyeol olisi halunnut kaapata miehen syleilyynsä ja vakuuttaa haluavansa yrittää. Hän ei ollut koskaan seurustellut tosissaan, mutta hänestä oli alkanut tuntua, että hän saattaisi kokeilla sellaista sopivan henkilön osuessa kohdalle.

Mikä olisi parempi kumppani kuin upean näköinen mies, jolla oli kaiken lisäksi suuri sydän. Mies, joka pelasti ihmishenkiä työkseen ja auttoi apua tarvitsevia. Mies, joka vaikutti pitävän tavallisesta elämästä, mutta halusi nauttia välillä luksuksesta.

Chanyeolilla oli luksusta ja hän halusi tavallista arkea. Jonkun, joka tasapainottaisi hänen hotellientäytteistä elämäänsä. Joku, jonka voisi ottaa mukaan työreissuille nauttimaan luontaiseduista.

Baekhyun siisti itseään ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa. Paniikki välähti hänen silmissään, huuto pääsi ilmoille. Sekavasta sanatulvasta kävi ilmi, että viimeinen bussi Bucheoniin oli lähtenyt vartti sitten.

“Mun piti mennä kotiin yöksi”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi turtia kasvojaan rajunnäköisin liikkein.

“Jää toki. Eihän kerta ole ensimmäinen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli vaatekaapille ja veti esiin puhtaan, harmaan t-paidan. Hän ojensi kohti Baekhyunia, jonka silmät olivat valuneet jälleen kiinni. Hän joutui tönäisemään miestä, että hän heräisi torkuiltaan.

“Helvetti. Täytyy mennä Daen luokse…” hän sanoi, muttei liikkunut senttiäkään. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja avusti Baekhyunin seisomaan.

“Haluatko käydä suihkussa? Olisi mukavampi herätä puhtaana eikä lemuta yökerholta ja vanhalta viinalta”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nauroi ja alkoi napittaa paitaansa auki. Chanyeol toivoi, että päätös jäädä oli miehen mielestä oikea, eikä hän katuisi sitä seuraavana aamuna.

Chanyeol antoi katseensa valua kauluspaidan alta paljastuviin lihaksiin. Hän joutui kääntämään päänsä pois päin miehestä, ettei menettäisi itsehillintäänsä. Hänelle oli käynyt hyvin selväksi, ettei Baekhyun halunnut häntä. Hän ei halunnut tyrkyttää itseään. Humalaisen miehen kiusaaminen ei ollut viisas ratkaisu, Baekhyun saattaisi päätyä tekemään jotain, mitä katuisi myöhemmin. Eikä Chanyeol halunnut antaa sellaisen tapahtua.

“Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka sormet olivat pysähtyneet neljännelle napille.

“Eihän musta ole vaivaa?”

“Ei koskaan”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Hän vilkaisi kattotasanteelle, olisi kai parempi käydä vetämässä vähän raikasta ilmaa.

“Muistatko, missä pyyhkeet ovat?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja jatkoi paitansa avaamista hitain liikkein. Chanyeol oli ihan varma, että hänenkin mielessään liikkui paljon. Yhteisiä hetkiä, joita he olivat viettäneet. Kaikkia niitä suudelmia, joita he olivat vaihdelleet. Kaikkia niitä minuutteja, joita he olivat viettäneet toisiinsa kietoutuneina ollessaan pakotettuina neljän seinän sisälle.

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan, huokaisi raskaasti ja paineli pesuhuoneeseen päättäväisin askelin. Chanyeol uskalsi päästää hänet sinne yksin, sillä käveleminen ei näyttänyt tuottavan vaikeuksia. Lasillinen vettä ja rauhoittuminen oli saanut hänet takaisin tolpilleen, pahin bailumoodi oli laantunut sen verran.

Chanyeol päätti käydä katsomassa oliko jotain sattunut, jos mies ei selviäisi suihkustaan kymmenessä minuutissa. Hän itse siirtyi ulos, kohtasi syksyisen ilman ja toivoi, että raikas tuuli selventäisi hieman hänen sekaisin menneitä ajatuksiaan.

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut raskinut sulkea vielä silmiään. Paksut verhot oli vedetty suurten ikkunoiden eteen, huoneessa oli ihanan pimeää. Eteensä ei juurikaan nähnyt, mutta hahmot erotti tummina siluetteina.

Baekhyun heilui paikoillaan, kyljeltä toiselle. Levottomuutta oli havaittavissa, hyvää asentoa ei tuntunut löytyvän. Olisi luullut, että niissä promilleissa olisi nukahtanut, vaikka kroppa olisi kiertynyt tuhannen mutkalle.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä, pysäytti jatkuvan heilumisen. Hän irrotti otteensa vasta, kun Baekhyun oli asettunut selälleen ja huokaissut syvään. Hän kuljetti etusormeaan ylemmäs paljaalla käsivarrella ja henkäisi ihastuksesta. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen kädelleen ja siirsi sen kauemmas.

Chanyeol ymmärsi olla tyrkyttämättä itseään yhtään enempää. Oli ihan viisasta pysyä asiallisen etäisyyden päässä miehestä. Hän oli samoilla linjoilla Baekhyunin kanssa, mies oli liian hyvä ollakseen pelkkä irtosuhde. Kesällä yhdessä vietetty aika oli näyttänyt hänelle, miten hyvältä tuntui vain olla lähekkäin, ilman seksiä. Nauttia toisen seurasta, syödä aamupalaa yhdessä ja katsella, miten toinen kulutti aikaa leikkimällä puhelimellaan.

Chanyeol oli yrittänyt löytää jonkun, jonka kanssa oli yhtä hyvä olla. Hän oli tavannut paljon hienoja ihmisiä, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut saanut häntä paljastamaan todellista identiteettiään. Saattoi johtua siitäkin, että seuralaiset olivat lähteneet mukaan toisenlaisessa läheisyydenkaipuussa.

Baekhyunin käsi tarttui uudelleen Chanyeolin käteen. Hän veti Yeolia lähemmäs itseään ja etsi mukavemman asennon.

“Onnenpäiväsi”, hän mutisi unisena. “Tykkään siitä, kun joku pitelee.”

Chanyeol painautui paremmin Baekhyunia vasten. Hän hymyili haikeana haistaessaan shampoonsa kosteista hiuksista. Hän koitti rentoutua, mutta toisen läheisyys sai hänen sydämensä entistä levottomammaksi.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol naurahti hellästi.

“Mistä?”

“Siitä, että kiusasin sua aikaisemmin.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Eiköhän hän ollut ansainnut sen. Sen verran hän oli venyttänyt Baekhyunin hermoja edellisellä tapaamisella.

“Mutta, Yeol-ah…”

“Niin?” Chanyeol kysyi, nauruaan pidätellen. Yhtäkkinen tarve keventää mieltä oli suloista kuunneltavaa. Raskaasta tuhinasta päätellen höyhensaaret eivät olleet kaukana, täytyi olla varovainen, mitä uskoi. Alkoholi ja väsymys saattoivat tuottaa sanoja, joiden tarkoitusperistä ei voinut olla varma.

“Musta on silti kiva, että mä olen tässä juuri nyt.”

“Tämä sänky on aika kiva, eikö?” Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun äännähti myöntävästi ja heilui jälleen etsiessäään parempaa asentoa.

“Säkin.”

“En aio unohtaa tuota”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja silitti Baekhyunin uneen. Se kävi nopeasti, väsy oli painanut miehen silmiä jo pitkään.

Chanyeolista tuntui, että oli parempi pitää vähän hajurakoa. Hän veti peittoa paremmin Baekhyunin ylle ja siirtyi omalle puolelle levää parisänkyä. Hän tunsi Baekhyunia sen verran, että tiesi miehen saavan sätkyn, jos hän heräisi kiinni Yeolissa. Jos hyvä tuuri kävisi, Hyunie saattaisi jäädä jopa aamiaiselle. Siitähän saattoi kehittyä vaikka mitä. Koskaan ei kannattanut menettää toivoa, sen Yeol oli oppinut.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauantaiaamun ensimmäinen kuulohavainto oli pettynyt huokaisu. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja tarkensi katsettaan. Viereisellä paikalla makoileva Baekhyun hieroi päätään ja katseli väsyneenä ympärilleen.

“Huomenta.” Chanyeolin ääni oli yön madalluttama ja karhea. Ensitöikseen hän siirtyi lähemmäs Baekhyunia ja painoi otsansa vasten hänen olkapäätään, onnistuen painamaan pienen suukon olkavarren suolaiselle iholle.

“Ei helvetissä”, Baekhyun huokaisi tajutessaan, missä oli ja kenen kanssa. Hän peitti silmänsä käsillään ja manasi itseään rumin sanavalinnoin. Nopeasti kävi selväksi, ettei hän pitänyt samaan sänkyyn ajautumisesta. Ilmeisesti humalainen Baekhyun ajatteli eri tavalla kuin selvinpäin.

Chanyeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin ja siirsi ne pois Baekhyunin kasvoilta, tapasi nolostuneet silmät ja hymyili pehmeästi.

“Mikä olo?” hän kysyi ja kuljetti sormenpäitään kylmänhikisellä iholla.miehen ulkoinen olemus ei jättänyt paljoa arvailujen varaan.

Baekhyun pysyi kalpeana ja vaiti. Hänen mielessään liikkui paljon, pupillit tärisivät hänen kelatessa edellisen illan tapahtumia. Chanyeol virnisti, jotenkin hän pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten mies muisteli tanssilattian tapahtumia. Sitä, miten häpeilemättömästi hän oli painautunut Chanyeolia vasten ja liu´uttanut alkoholilta maistuvat huulensa Yeolin omille, kietonut kätensä hänen niskaansa ja nostanut hänet korkealle, seitsemänteen taivaaseen.

“Pantiinko me?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen ja vilkaisi peiton alle. Helpottunut huokaus raikui huoneessa, kun housut olivat pysyneet jalassa.

“Taisit hankkia helpotusta ongelmaasi ihan muualta”, Chanyeol sanoi, yrittäen peittää heränneen mustasukkaisuutensa. Ihmismieli oli kummallinen, kun se halusi eniten sitä, mitä ei voinut saada.

“Ei liene asiasi”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja koitti nousta sängystä, muttei jaksanut ponnistaa kuin puoleen väliin. Hän rojahti takaisin patjaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia. Vaisu hymy seurasi perässä, kauaa hän ei pystynyt olemaan naama mutrulla.

“On silti jotenkin helpottavaa herätä sun vierestäsi kuin jonkun täysin tuntemattoman.”

Chanyeol vastasi hymyyn yhtä vaisusti. Oli lohduttavaa kuulla, että Baekhyun jollain tavalla luotti häneen. Olihan heillä historiansa. Kaksi päivää lukkojen takana lähensi kummasti.

“Kuinka sä olet täällä vielä?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Hänen silmänsä olivat heränneet tuikkeeseen, häntä taisi oikeasti kiinnostaa.

“Oletko siirtänyt virallisen osoitteesi hotelliin?” hän arvasi.

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. “Saavuin maanantaina. Työjuttuja.”

Baekhyun henkäisi ymmärtäväiseen sävyyn. Hänen katseensa alkoi vaellella ympäri huonetta. Chanyeol avasi verhoja sen verran, että päivänvalo pääsi valaisemaan tilan.

Aamu oli jo suhteellisen pitkällä. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan, aamiaiskärryä ei ollut kuulunut. Ehkä keittiössä oltiin taas tunaroitu. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta. Oli niin lähellä, että hän nousisi ja painelisi alas antamaan henkilökunnalle rakentavaa kritiikkiä. Hotelli ei ollut edes täyteen buukattu, henkilökuntaa varmasti ehtisi irtaantumaan huonepalveluun.

Baekhyun repesi heleään nauruun. Yeol hölmistyi yhtäkkistä hekotusta. Mies pudisteli päätään ja heilutteli kättään vähättelevään malliin.

“On tämä vain niin koomista”, hän sanoi ja koitti nousta uudemman kerran. Hän kömpi istuma-asentoon ja näytti entistä kalpeammalta. Chanyeol päätti nousta ylös ja hakea hänelle lasillisen kylmää vettä.

Baekhyun hiljentyi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli revennytkin. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt kattotasanteella olevaan uima-altaaseen. Alahuuli mutrulla hän mietti, mietti niin perkeleesti. Yeolia ärsytti, ettei hän pystynyt kuulemaan niitä ajatuksia. Hän pystyi vain luottamaan intuitioonsa ja arvailemaan, mitä ruskeatukkainen oikein halaji.

“Mene uimaan, jos haluat”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi hänelle vesilasin. Hän istui sängyn reunalle ja ihasteli, miten hitaasti lasi tyhjeni. Kroppa oli varmasti kuiva sellaisen bileillan jälkeen. Yeolilla ei ollut hajuakaan, montako juomaa Hyun oli kurkustaan kaatanut, mutta yöllisen huojumisen perusteella liian monta.

Chanyeolin sormet siirtyivät varkaiten Baekhyunin käden läheisyyteen. Hän kosketti varovasti omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneen miehen hoikkia sormia ja sai hänet hätkähtämään rajusti. Hän käänsi epäuskoisen katseensa vieressä virnuilevaan Yeoliin ja koitti muodostaa järkeviä sanoja. Chanyeol seurasi sitä mutinaa huvittuneena. Vatsanpohjaa nipisteli, näky oli liian suloinen.

Baekhyun hölmistyi entisestään nähdessään Chanyeolin punastuvan. Hän kumautti nyrkkinsä tämän olkavarteen ja naurahti epäuskoisena. Mietti, pettivätkö hänen silmänsä, vai miksi mokoma _Dumbo_ käyttäytyi sillä tavalla.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja painoi sen patjaa vasten. Hän nojautui lähemmäs. Baekhyun painautui vasten tyynyjä sitä mukaa, mitä lähemmäs hörökorva tuli. Kuitenkin hänen matkansa tyssäsi puoleen väliin tyynypinon jäädessä tukemaan hänen selkää ja niskaa.

Puolittain Baekhyunin ylle painautunut Yeol pysähtyi muutaman sentin päähän hänen kasvoistaan ja tuijotti syvälle sieluun. Baekhyun painoi kylmän vesilasin vasten Yeolin olkavartta, mutta se ei keskeyttänyt Chanyeolin aikeita.

“Muistatko, mistä puhuttiin eilen?” hän kysyi kuiskaten. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, mutta katse ei lähtenyt vaeltamaan ympäriinsä, vaan pysyi vahvana.

“Anna mulle mahdollisuus. Tapaillaan, vakavasti.”

“Mä olen kolmivuorotyöläinen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol laski oikean kätensä miehen poskelle ja hipaisi hänen alahuultaan peukalollaan. Baekhyunin silmät painautuivat hetkeksi kiinni, hän piti vieläkin kosketuksesta.

“Onhan sulla vapaapäiviä”, Chanyeol sanoi pehmeästi. Hänellä oli uskoa juttuun, hän pystyi olemaan joustava ja järjestää aikataulunsa siten, että pääsisi viettämään aikaa Baekhyunin kanssa vaikka keskellä viikkoa.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, hän ei edelleenkään lämmennyt ajatukselle. Chanyeol nojautui entistä lähemmäs ja korvasi peukalonsa omilla huulillaan. Hän hymyili vasten kosteaa suudelmaa Hyunien vastatessa siihen yhtä halukkaasti kuin jokaisella aikaisemmalla kerrallakin.

“Lähde syömään mun kanssa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Souliin. Gangnamiin, jonnekin. Vietetään yö DM Onen sviitissä. Tai vaikka koko viikonloppu.”

Baekhyun hieroi kivistävää päätään hajamielisesti äännellen. Chanyeol nousi kunnolla istumaan ja tarttui Baekhyunin kädessä olevaan tyhjään lasiin. Hän kävi täyttämässä sen uudelleen ja palautti sen ruskeatukkaiselle. Baekhyun joi hitaasti, mutta koko lasi tyhjeni jälleen. Haaveileva henkäys ravisutti koko huonetta.

“On tämä huone kyllä upea”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol näki selvästi, miten paljon miestä harmitti kesäinen selkkaus. Hän ei ollut saanut nauttia luksusviikonlopustaan arvoisellaan tavalla.

Haaveilu muuttui nopeasti typertyneeksi äännähtelyksi. Oli miehen tunnetila sitten mikä tahansa, Chanyeolin sydän pysyi rauhattomana. Miten joku niin vahva ja itsenäinen pystyi olemaan niin suloinen. Chanyeol virnuili itselleen; hän voisi hakea miehelle vaikka kuun taivaalta.

“Haluatko jäädä?”

Baekhyun laski juomalasin yöpöydälle ja pudisti päätään. Päätös oli ollut helppo, hän ei ollut jäänyt turhaa punnitsemaan vaihtoehtojaan.

Baekhyun kömpi hitaasti ylös sängystä ja etsi vaatteensa. Hän puki jatkuvan ähinän kera ja näytti katuvan edellisen illan housuvalintaansa. Chanyeol ei valittanut, tiukat farkut saivat perseen näyttämään hyvältä.

“Kyllä sä saat jäädä.”

“En mä taida uskaltaa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi tarttuessaan harmaan t-paidan helmaan vetääkseen sen pois yltään. Chanyeol keskeytti hänen aikeensa, vaikka mielellään olisi tutkaillut, miltä hätäkeskuspäivystäjän yläkroppa näyttäisi.

“Pidä se.”

“Mutta —”

“Pidä se.”

Baekhyun luovutti yllättävän nopeasti. Hän veti nahkatakin ylleen ja nappasi kauluspaitansa mukaan. Huojuvin askelin hän käveli kohti ovea, muttei päässyt kovin pitkälle, kun Yeol astui hänen eteensä.

“Lähde aamupalalle mun kanssa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siisti lyhyemmän ruskeita kutreja. Sormet kulkivat hiuksien läpi helposti, ne olivat puhtaat ja kiiltävät. Edellisen illan vaivannäkö oli valunut yöllä suihkuveden mukana viemäriin.

“Päivän tärkein ateria”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti. “En tiedä, pystynkö syömään vielä mitään.”

“Lähdetään kokeilemaan. Hätätapauksessa tilaan sulle vaikka lasin kuohuvaa.”

Baekhyun tirskahti keveästi ja antoi Yeolin johdattaa hänet ulos hotellihuoneesta. Hänen omaisuutensa, kauluspaita ja puhelin, jäivät sviittiin, tarkoituksella. Hän voisi käydä hakemassa ne aamiaisen jälkeen. Jos tai vaihtoehtoisesti jäädä, jos halusi. Uima-allas houkutteli varmasti. Päivällä olisi vielä sen verran lämmin, että kattotasanteen altaassa lilluminen olisi varmasti mukavaa. Ajatus houkutteli Chanyeolia itseäkin.

* * *

Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin kanssa rinnatusten ravintolaan, jossa aamiainen oli jo hyvässä vauhdissa. Hotelliasiakkaita oli ripoteltuina pöytiin sinne tänne, jokaisella oli edessään kupposta ja kulhoa, juomalasia ja lautasia täynnä kaiken maailman herkkuja. Chanyeol hymyili näylle, hänen sydäntään lämmitti nähdä, miten asiakkaat nauttivat olostaan ja laadukkaasta ruoasta.

“Huomenta, herra Park”, baaritiskin takana seisova tarjoilijanainen sanoi ja kumarsi pienesti perään.

Baekhyun vilkaisi vieressään kävelevän Yeolin suuntaan suu hämmennyksestä avoimena. Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen selkämykselle ja kehotti häntä menemään jo edeltä. Hänellä oli kana kynittävänä henkilökunnan kanssa.

“Unohditte jälleen aamiaiskärryni”, Chanyeol irvisti tarjoilijalle ja esitti pahempituulista kuin oikeasti oli. Naisen hallittu ilme valahti valkoiseksi, epäusko seurasi perässä.

“Tarkistan asian… haluatteko, että toimitamme aterian välittömästi huoneeseenne?”

“Ei tarvitse, syön täällä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ensi kerralla sitten. Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun muistutan asiasta.”

Tarjoilija pyysi anteeksi ja kumarsi muodollisesti perään. Onneksi Chanyeol oli lepsu, hän uskoi sanojen menevän perille ainakin vähäksi aikaa. Ei ollut niin paha asia, jos hänen kärrynsä jäisi niille teille, kunhan maksavat asiakkaat saisivat omansa.

Chanyeol nappasi tarjottimen linjaston alkupäästä ja paineli suoraan sinne, missä Baekhyun oli. Hän astui niin lähelle, että heidän olkavartensa osuivat yhteen. Baekhyun katsahti häneen kysyvästi, Yeol vain hymyili lempeästi.

“Herra Park”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, kummallinen sävy äänessään.

“On nimeni”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa aamiaisbuffetin laajaan valikoimaan ja koitti valita siitä paljoudesta jotain. Yeol nosti lämmitetyn riisikupin miehen tarjottimelle ja hymyili perään. Krapula lähtisi parhaiten kunnon eväillä.

“Baekhyun-ah!” Kauempaa kuuluva huudahdus keskeytti linjastoa pitkin hitaasti etenevän kaksikon liikkeet. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa tutun äänen suuntaan ja hymyili nolona häntä luokseen viittovan miehen suuntaan. _Jongdae_ , Chanyeol ajatteli.

“Mitä sä täällä teet? Eikö sun pitänyt lähteä Bucheoniin?”

“No… piti”, Baekhyun henkäisi nolona ja raapi niskaansa. Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan seuratessaan, miten hoikat sormet liikkuivat niskan iholla. Hän olisi halunnut kurottautua ja laskea huulensa sormien paikalle…

“Myöhästyin bussista, typerä juttu”, Baekhyun murahti. “Tein virhearvioita ja päädyin sviittiin…”

Chanyeol ryhdisti asentoaan. Jongdaen katse oli nauliintunut häneen, se aiheutti tietynlaisia paineita. Hän kääntyi takaisin esillä olevien ruokalajien puoleen ja valikoi itselleen sopivimman keiton riisin kaveriksi. Baekhyun oli valinnut tulista possupataa, sitä hän ei ainakaan halunnut.

Luonnollisesti Baekhyun etsi tiensä samaan pöytään, jossa hänen ystävänsä istui. Chanyeol mietti pitkään, menisikö jonnekin kauemmas, mutta päätti kuitenkin liittyä seuraan. Baekhyunilla oli kuitenkin vielä asiaa hänen huoneeseensa. Se oli tarpeeksi hyvä syy pysyä yhdessä.

Jongdaen katse oli tarkkaavainen, vaikka hänen olonsa oli varmasti hirvittävä. Hänen edessään olevat, lähes koskemattomat ruoka-annokset paljastivat sen. Baekhyunin hoikat sormet liikkuivat hitaasti, mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti kohti ystävän tarjottimella olevaa mansikkalautasta. Chanyeol näki jokaisen liikkeen, mutta Jongdae ei joutanut vahdata niitä sormia.

Chanyeol hymyili kiusaantuneena. Jongdae oli omin silmin todistanut, mitä tanssilattialla oli tapahtunut. Hän ei voinut tietää, minkälaisia keskusteluja Baekhyun oli hänen kanssaan käynyt, missä arvossa ystävykset häntä pitivät.

“Turhaan utelet, Kim. Välillämme ei tapahtunut mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puraisi isoa mansikkaa. Jongdae tajusi vasta sillä hetkellä, että mansikka oli peräisin hänen lautaseltaan. Hän oli älähtämässä, mutta päänsärky sai hänet vain vingahtamaan ja vetäytymään omiin oloihinsa. Yeol vain virnuili, kaksikko taisi olla tottumattomia alkoholin kanssa. Hyvä vain.

“No mutta, sullahan oli eilen vauhti päällä”, Jongdae virnisti. Yeolin viekas hymy levisi entisestään, kun Baekhyun nosti syömäpuikkoja pitelevän kätensä punaisena hehkuvien kasvojensa eteen.

“Ei tarvitse muistuttaa”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja koitti sivuttaa aiheen toivottamalla hyvää ruokahalua. Chanyeol ei mennyt halpaan. Hän laski kätensä vieressä istuvan Baekhyunin reidelle ja katsoi häntä ihaillen.

“Pidin siitä”, hän kuiskasi. Hän toivoi, ettei Baekhyun kääntäisi katsettaan häneen, sillä hän saattaisi menettää itsehillintänsä ja suudella miestä kaikkien asikkaiden edessä. Hän ei halunnut antaa työntekijöille mahdollisuutta juoruiluun.

“Mä pidän susta. Todella.”

Jongdae potkaisi Baekhyunia jalkaan pöydän suojissa. Baekhyun hätkähti ja sihahti ystävänsä leikkimielistä virnuilua. Chanyeol sai siitä rutkasti itsevarmuutta, hänen asentonsa muuttui ryhdikkäämmäksi eikä hän pelännyt mitään.

“Lähde treffeille mun kanssa. Vietetään viikonloppu yhdessä. Oikea luksusviikonloppu, kaikilla herkuilla”, hän sanoi. Hänen sormensa liikkuivat farkkujen peittämällä reidellä, kun hän katsoi Baekhyuniin kysyen, jännittyneisyydestä melkein haljeten.

Jongdaekin alkoi kypsyä Baekhyunin kykenemättömyyteen päättää, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän tönäisi vastapäätä istuvaa miestä ja vinkaisi vaativasti. “Kamoon, suostu nyt. Mitä hävittävää sulla on? Pahimmassa tapauksessa rakastut häneen niin palavasti, että haluat mennä naimisiin hänen kanssaan, vaikka se ei ole tässä valtiossa edes virallinen vaihtoehto.”

Baekhyun hyssytteli puhumaan innostunutta ystäväänsä, aivan turhaan. Jongdaen kielenkannat olivat löystyneet, Chanyeolin hyväksi.

“Olet lomalla, nauttisit elämästäsi, etkä homehtuisi kotiin.”

Chanyeolin sormet liikkuivat alemmas Baekhyunin sisäreittä. Ulkopuolisten silmien ulottumattomissa tapahtuva kosketus sai Baekhyunin värähtämään. Hän vilkaisi Yeolia nopeasti, mutta päätti lopulta katsoa mielummin Jongdaeen.

“Enhän mä edes tunne häntä”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Hehän olivat viettäneet jo yhden viikonlopun saman katon alla. Hän oli antanut käyntikorttinsakin. Jongdae pisti samat faktat tiskiin, Baekhyun meni entistä enemmän sekaisin, hän vaikutti olevan henkisen umpikujan edessä.

“Tutustukaa. Näytätte hyvältä yhdessä”, Jongdae virnisti. “Ehkä saat selville hänestä jotain muutakin kuin pelkän etunimen.”

Chanyeol veti kätensä pois Baekhyunin reideltä. Hyun käänsi hölmistyneen katseensa yhtä hölmistyneeseen Yeoliin ja näytti kaipaavan jo läheisyyttä.

Chanyeol raapi niskaansa yhtäkkiä hermostuneena. Hän oli antanut Baekhyunille käyntikorttinsa, paljastanut siten oman identiteettinsä, eikä mies siltikään vaikuttanut tietävän kenen kanssa hengaili.

“Etkö sä tiedä, kuka mä olen?” hän kysyi, ääni väristen.

Baekhyun ei viitsinyt enää edes peittää nolostuneita kasvojaan. “Heitin käyntikorttisi menemään.”

Chanyeol irvisti. Ilmankos Byun Baekhyunista ei ollut kuulunut pihaustakaan. Ei ihmekään, että mies näki hänet pelkkänä kyltymättömänä seksihulluna.

“Hetkinen. Kuka sä sitten olet?” Jongdae kysyi, keskeyttäen pitkän katsekontaktin. Yeol ojensi kätensä vastapäätä istuvalle miehelle ja esitteli itsensä virallisesti. Itsevarmuus oli alkanut palautua, se kuului läpi hänen äänestään.

“Park Chanyeol, tämän hotellikonsernin tuleva toimitusjohtaja.”

Jongdaen ote Chanyeolin käden ympärillä löystyi. “K-k-kim Jongdae… vartija, Yongsang Private Security.”

Chanyeol piteli nauruaan seuratessaan kaverusten puoliäänetöntä ilmeilyä. Baekhyun vilkaisi kerta toisensa jälkeen huvittunutta hörökorvaa ja melkein nousi jo pöydästä. Chanyeol laski kätensä takaisin hänen reidelleen ja sai hänet rentoutumaan hetkessä.

“Joten… tarjous on voimassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs, kuiskatakseen miehen korvaan matalalla äänellään. “Tule hakemaan tavarasi, kun olet syönyt.”

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä ja jätti aamiaisen pöytään. Hän käveli baaritiskin luokse ja ilmoitti tarjoilijalle, että halusi sittenkin syödä aamiaisen omassa huoneessaan. Hän poistui ravintolasta tuntiessaan kaikkien silmäparit selässään. Hän oli varma, että Baekhyun tulisi takaisin. Hänen täytyi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotellihuoneen oveen oli koputettu kevyen rytmikkääseen tahtiin ihan hetki sitten. Sydän rinnassa pamppaillen Chanyeol kiemurteli oven takana ja koitti rauhoittaa itsensä, jotta voisi paljastaa charmantin puolensa.

Uusi koputus oli astetta kärsimättömämpi. Se sai Yeolin avaamaan oven nopealla liikkeellä. Sydän ei ollut ehtinyt rauhoittua, Baekhyunin näkeminen sai hänet entistä enemmän sekaisin. Jalat olivat pettää tuikkivat silmät tavatessaan. Hän joutui tekemään kaikkensa, että vaikuttaisi joksilteen normaalilta.

“Paraniko olosi?” hän kysyi pehmeällä äänensävyllä. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti ja astui sisälle huoneeseen. Hän katseli uteliaana ympärilleen eikä välittänyt, vaikka Chanyeol astui hänen taakseen ja painautui vasten hänen selkämystään. Hän veti sisäänsä Baekhyunin tuoksua ja tunsi nousevansa jälleen seitsemänteen taivaaseen.

Chanyeol oli juuri laskemassa huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle, kun hän astui askeleen eteenpäin ja kääntyi ympäri.

“Mitä peliä sä pelaat?”

Chanyeol säpsähti tiukahkoa äänensävyä, Baekhyunin katsekin oli muuttunut tummemmaksi. Hän ei voinut kuin änkyttää jotain vastaukseksi. Ei hän mitään pelannut, ei Baekhyunin kanssa. Heidän suhteensa kaikkiin muihin verrattuna oli kaikkea muuta kuin pelkkää peliä. Nyt hän oli rehellinen, avoimesti oma itsensä. Hän oli ollut siinä uskossa, että Baekhyun tiesi, kuka hän oli.

“Mä olen tosissani kanssasi. Jätit jäljen mun sydämeen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti jälleen askeleen lähemmäs Baekhyunia. Hän tarttui hoikista sormista ja hymyili hennosti. Katsekontaki syntyi helposti, Hyunie ei vältellyt katsomasta häneen. Ehkä hän oli edelleen kiinnostunut. Oli Chanyeolin käsissä, miten hän vakuuttaisi ruskeatukkaiselle, että hän oli kiinnostunut hänestä muutenkin kuin lihallisessa mielessä.

“Jäätkö?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin lanteille ja laski katseensa pois päin. Hän vaikutti olevan kovan valinnan edessä. Empimistä jatkui pitkään, mutta Chanyeol antoi hänelle aikansa. Baekhyun vaikutti sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka ei halunnut joutua katumaan ratkaisujaan.

Baekhyun laski päänsä Chanyeolin rintakehää vasten ja hengitti raskaasti. Johtuiko se sitten krapulasta vai jostain muusta, sitä Yeol ei osannut sanoa.

“Park Chanyeol, niinkö?” hän mutisi hiljaa. Chanyeol nosti hänen päänsä esiin ja katsoi häntä syvälle silmiin.

“Mä haluaisin tutustua suhun, Byun Baekhyun”, hän sanoi ja viimeisteli lauseensa hennolla hymyllä. Baekhyun vastasi hymyyn jokseenkin haikeasti. Chanyeolin oli vaikea ymmärtää, mitä ele tarkoitti.

“Hotellikonsernin tuleva toimitusjohtaja”, Baekhyun naurahti epäuskoisena ja hieraisi kasvojaan. “Miksi juuri mä? Eikö arvoisesi herra isoherra ansaitsisi jotain tasokkaampaa?”

Chanyeol painoi etusormensa Baekhyunin huulille ja pyysi häntä olemaan hetken hiljaa. “Älä vähättele itseäsi, mua sattuu kuunnella.”

Baekhyun naurahti pienesti. “Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi uskoa. Jokin tässä tilanteessa saa mun hälytyskellot soimaan ja helvetin kovaa.”

Chanyeolin rintaa pisti. Hän peruutti sängylle istumaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Oli täysin hänen oma vikansa, että Baekhyun oli saanut hänestä sellaisen kuvan. Jos hän olisi käyttäytynyt heti alusta asti eri tavalla, Baekhyun saattaisi ottaa hänet tosissaan. Pirustako hän olisi voinut tietää joutuneensa jumiin siihen hemmetin sviittiin sellaisen pakkauksen kanssa.

“Kuitenkin jollain tavalla mä luotan suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Chanyeol uskalsi jälleen hymyillä. Hänkin oli tainnut jättää jäljen Baekhyunin sydämeen, ainakin jollain tapaa.

“Sano suoraan, jos et ole kiinnostunut musta sillä tavalla”, Chanyeol pyysi. Hän ei halunnut elätellä turhia toiveita, riuduttaa itseään yrittämällä saada vastakaikua heränneisiin tunteisiinsa. Mitä nopeampaa Baekhyun torjuisi hänet, sen parempi.

“Mä… sä… “ Baekhyun mutisi ja vaihteli painoa jalallaan. Hän ei oikein osannut päättää, miten päin hänen täytyisi olla. Chanyeol taputti paikkaa hänen vierellään ja sai miehen istuutumaan alas.

Chanyeol hymyili tuntiessaan Baekhyunin reiden osuvan vasten hänen jalkaansa. Baekhyunin sormet laskeutuivat hänen reidelleen, saaden pidemmän tärähtämään kosketuksesta. Ulospäin ei näkynyt, miten hänen sisällään räjähti moisesta eleestä. Ajatukset lipuivat omille teilleen, hän oli alkanut jälleen miettiäsopimattomia.

Byun Baekhyun, tuo kovaluontoinen, mutta lämminsydäminen mies, käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä häneen ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen. Chanyeol joutui pidättelemään itseään, ettei olisi nojautunut lähemmäs ja kuronut heidän välissä olevia senttejä umpeen.

“Ehkä olisin typerä, jos jättäisin tarjouksesi käyttämättä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kellahti selälleen pehmeälle sängylle. Hän laski kätensä vatsansa päälle ja sulki silmänsä. Kroppa näytti rentoutuvan välittömästi. Lyhyet yöunet ja aamiainen olivat saaneet hänet uniseksi, haukotus nousi pintaan puolessa minuutissa.

“Tarkoitan luksusviikonloppua, tietysti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hapuili kädellään Chanyeolin sormia. Yeol ojensi miehelle kätensä ja tuli vedetyksi Baekhyunin vierelle. Hoikat sormet kulkivat Yeolin käsivarrella ja saivat kylmät väreet ravistelemaan koko kroppaa.

“Jongdae käski mun ottaa ilon irti”, Baekhyun sanoi. “On siinä typerä ystävä. Hän ei ajattele yhtään mun sydäntä.”

“Mitä sun sydän asiasta ajattelee?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa, liikuttaessaan omia sormiaan Baekhyunin hiusrajalla. Kosketus oli tuskin tuntuva, yhtäkkiä Chanyeolia jännitti koskea mieheen.

“Mä en haluaisi rakastua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Koska tiedän, ettei tämä toimisi.”

Chanyeol ei käsittänyt, miksi Baekhyun oli päättänyt asian olevan niin. Mistä hän voisi tietää, toimisiko suhde, jos hän ei kokeilisi. Chanyeol oli valmis etenemään hitaasti, rakentamaan oikeaa, vahvaaihmissuhdetta, luottamusta, ystävyyttä. Hän halusi paljastaa miehelle kaikki hyvät ja huonot puolensa ja luottaa siihen, että hänellä olisi häntä aina tukeva kumppani rinnallaan. Ja hän halusi tehdä saman toiselle. Kuunnella hänen murheitaan ja keventää mieleen kertynyttä taakkaa, joka työvuorosta lähtisi, hemmotella hänet pilalle ja saada vastaan pyynteetöntä rakkautta. Ei ollut varmaa, olisiko Baekhyunin kanssa eläminen sellaista, mutta hän halusi ottaa selvää. Eikä hän empinyt sanoa sitä ääneen.

“Luotat muhun, mutta et tarpeeksi, vai? Luuletko sä, että mä en pysy uskollisena?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän veti kädet puuskaan ja murahti hiljaa. “Ottaisin vakituisen parisuhteen paljon ennemmin kuin pelkkiä seksisuhteita. Mä olen yksinäinen, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Yksin on hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä.

”Ei ole”, Chanyeol sanoi pudistelessaan päätään. Ystäviensä ympäröivä Baekhyun ei tiennyt, mitä yksinäisyys oli. Hänellä sentään oli joku, jolle kertoa elämässä tapahtuneita kiusallisia juttuja, jakaa salaisuuksia tai kertoa maailman paskimpia vitsejä sopimattomaan aikaan. Hänellä ei ollut ketään hotellien ulkopuolelta. Konsernin päämajan toimistolaiset eivät välittäneet paskan vertaa, millaisia vitsejä herra Park laukoisi.

“Ehkä mä olen väärässä. Ehkä sä et olekaan parisuhdeihmisiä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun käänsi typertyneet kasvonsa kohti hörökorvaa ja älähti kovaa.

“Pirustako sä voit sen tietää?”

“Ehkä sä et kaipaa tasapainoista suhdetta. Ehkä sä tarvitset vauhtia ja jännitystä. Kyllästytkö sä helposti?”

Baekhyun nousi käsiensä varaan. Hän näytti pöllämystyneeltä, melkein loukkaantuneelta. Chanyeol ei siltikään halunnut perua sanojaan. Hän ei ollut sellainen. Hän oli tarkoittanut jokaista sanomaansa, alusta alkaen.

“Oletko sä _oikeasti_ kiinnostunut musta siinä mielessä? Vakavasti?”

“Mitä mun pitää tehdä, että uskoisit mua? Seisoa päälläni keskellä kattotasannetta ja huutaa koko helvetin kaupungille, että mä haluan tutustua suhun kunnolla, Byun Baekhyun! Nimittäin jos pitää, niin sen mä teen”, hän kivahti ja oli jo nousemassa ylös sängystä. Baekhyun työnsi hänet takaisin patjaa vasten ja näytti mietteliäältä. Vakava ilme olisi voinut saada ulkopuoliset luulemaan, että kyse oli elämästä tai kuolemasta.

“Hyvä on. Mä jään”, hän sanoi lopulta. Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät ylöspäin ja valkoinen hammashymy levisi kasvoille. Teki mieli nousta ja hakea lasillinen kuohuvaa kruunatakseen hyvän päätöksen.

“Mutta mä lähden heti, jos käyt hankalaksi”, Baekhyun lisäsi.

Chanyeolia ei haitannut moiset uhopuheet. Tänä päivänä Byun Baekhyun saisi huomata, ettei hän ollut pohjimmiltaan sellainen kuin mies luuli.

“Ovi on auki”, hän naurahti.

“Tällä kertaa”, Baekhyun virnisti ja etsi mukavemman asennon.

* * *

Baekhyun oli maannut syysauringon lämmössä kalliit (Chanyeolin) aurinkolasit päässään jo tuntien ajan. Hän oli peittänyt itsensä kaapista löytämällään (Chanyeolin) hupparilla ja ryypiskeli (Chanyeolin) tilaamaa kuohuviiniä, välittämättä yläilmoissa puhaltavasta tuulesta. Chanyeol oli hieman närkästynyt joutuessaan viettämään päivänsä ylhäässä yksinäsyydessä hätäkeskuspäivystäjän parannellessa krapulaansa (korjaavilla) raittiissa ulkoilmassa. Ei ollut mikään kesä enää, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten mies viihtyi ulkona niinkin pitkään. Päivisin lämpötila oli hyvinkin vielä parissakymmenessä, mutta auringon laskettua kylmyys tuli nopeasti.

Chanyeol sai tarpeekseen tietokoneella istumisesta ja raporttien kirjoittamisesta. Hän ei yleensä tehnyt töitä viikonloppusin, mutta hänellä ei ollut muutakaan tekemistä, kerran hän oli aikonut pitää korkin kiinni.

Chanyeol laski sammutetun läppärin pöydälle ja rojahti sänkyyn. Hän tarttui kaukosäätimeen ja selasi kanavia, jos jostain tulisi jotain katsottavaa. Hänellä ei ollut suurempia kriteereitä, kunhan jokin pyörisi taustalla ja hän voisi nukahtaa siihen päivälliskärryä odotellessaan.

Chanyeol oli yllättynyt hotellin elokuvavalikoimasta. Useimmat asiakkaista varmasti käyttivät omia laitteitaan, suoratoistopalveluitaan ja sen sellaisia, mutta oli mukava nähdä, että konserni oli siitä huolimatta pysynyt allonharjalla ja pystyi tarjoamaan sitä uusinta uutta myös omilla palveluillaan.

Nälkä kurni jo vatsassa. Chanyeol oli soittanut keittiöön ja tilannut kahdelle. Hän sataprosenttisen varma, että nostaisi metelin, jos kärry olisi myöhässä. Hän oli muistuttanut asiasta niin monta kertaa.

Chanyeol huomasi katsovansa enemmän kattotasanteella lekottelevaan Baekhyuniin kuin seinällä olevaan taulutelevisioon. Hän oli ihan varma, että hänkin oli nukahtanut, hän ei ollut muuta tehnytkään kuin nukkunut. Ensin sängyllä aamiaisen jälkeen kolmen tunnin ajan ja nyt pihalla. Ei hän kehdannut mennä häiritsemään, mies saisi ottaa ilon irti sviitin tarjonnasta ihan omien halujensa mukaan. Jos krapula ei vaivaisi, aktiiviteetit saattaisivat olla varsin toisenlaisia.

Hitaan alun jälkeen elokuva oli vienyt mennessään. Actionkohtaukset saivat katseen pysymään ruudussa, aivot koettivat kasata thrillerin juonen repaleista palapeliä, Chanyeol oli ihan koukussa. Aivot raksuttivat siinä antagonistin motiiveja mietiskellessään, aurinkokin oli ehtinyt laskea, pimeys oli tullut huomaamatta.

Kattotasanteen ovi avautui, tuulahdus raitista ilmaa pääsi sisään huoneeseen. Chanyeol ei irrottanut katsettaan tv:stä ennen kuin ulkoilmalta tuoksuva Baekhyun oli kellahtanut hänen viereensä ja huokaissut raskaasti. Hän siirsi lämpimän katseensa pienempään ja hymyili pienesti.

Baekhyun laski päänsä Yeolin rintakehälle. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja antoi liian suurissa vaatteissa hilluvan miehen käpertyä kunnolla hänen kainaloonsa. Hän upotti kätensä kylmiin, silkkisiin hiuksiin ja unohti seurata välkkyviä kuvia.

“Mitä katsot?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol hapuili kaukosäädintä pysäyttääkseen elokuvan. Hän ei muistanut nimeä ulkoa.

“Katsotko sä paljon elokuvia?”

“En”, Chanyeol sanoi, ajatukset muualla. Hän nautti siitä tunteesta, kun sai pitää Hyunia lähellään, koskea häneen.

“En mäkään. Tykkään enemmän kirjoista.”

“Sama”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun äännähti lyhyesti, hän ei uskonut. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja veti yöpöydän laatikosta romaanin. Hän oli ylittänyt puolivälin muuan ilta sitten, kirjanmerkki törötti sivujen välissä kulmasta rumasti vääntyneenä.

Baekhyun otti kirjan vastaan ja tutkaili sitä kiinnostuneena. Hän vilkuili Yeolia epäuskoiseen tapaan. Ihan niin kuin bailaaminen ja pelkkä seksi olisivat ainoita asioita, jotka pyörittivät tätä maailmaa. Byun Baekhyun taisi olla ajatuksissaan hyvin hakoteillä.

“Vaikka mä perin toimitusjohtajan viran, on mun ollut hankittava siihen pätevyys. Kävin koulut, elin ja hengitin konsernia”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän laittoi kirjan takaisin pöydälle Baekhyunin ojennettua sen hänelle. Ei tainnut olla hänen kuppinsa teetä.

“Koska mä elän tiukkaa arkea, irrottaudun siitä aina viikonloppuisin. Se on oikeastaan aika perseestä, sillä jään aina loppujen lopuksi yksin. Enkä haluaisi olla yksin. En enää.”

Baekhyun oli sulkenut suunsa. Hän oli jälleen ajatuksissaan, mietti kai, uskoako höpinöitä. Chanyeol ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin olla parhaansa mukaan vilpittömän kuuloinen. Oli Hyunien käsissä, miten eteenpäin jatkettaisiin.

“Miksi sä asut sviitissä, herra Park? Eikö vähempi riitä?”

“Täällä on helpoin tehdä duunia”, Chanyeol sanoi. “On tilaa ja omaa rauhaa. Sviittejä on useampi per hotelli, harvoin kaikki ovat buukattuja.”

“DM-konserni ei ole maan paras hotellikonserni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Chanyeol tirskahti toisen suloisuudelle. Joku olisi saattanut ottaa nokkiinsa.

“Ei se olekaan”, hän vastasi. “Kukaan ei ole täydellinen. Aina on jotain kehitettävää. Teen parhaani.”

“Hwaiting”, Baekhyun naurahti ja rentoutui selvästi.

Chanyeol kuljetti kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksista hänen poskelleen. Hän oli juuri koskettamassa kosteaa alahuulta, kun käytävältä kuului tuttu lausahdus.

_“Päivällisenne, herra Park.”_


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun oli katsellut Chanyeolia koko hämärtyneen illan, ihan varmasti oli. Päivällinen oli syöty saarekkeen ääressä, ihanassa hiljaisuudessa, vierekkäin. Suurimman osan ajasta hänen katseensa oli liimautunut häneen. Se oli tietysti imartelevaa, mutta sydän ei ottanut rauhoittuakseen, jalat tuntuivat muusilta ja puhekin takkusi siinä ruskeisen silmien alla ollessaan.

“Saisiko olla vielä juomista?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkuili pöydällä olevaa vodkapulloa, ja sen vieressä olevaa valkoviinipulloa, ja sen vieressä olevaa shampanjapulloa. Päivälliskärryssä oli pari lasipullollista olutta ja sojupullo, ihan kuten hänen tilaukseensa yleensä kuuluikin. Juotavaa oli vaikka millä mitalla eikä häntä edes janottanut. Nyt hän vasta sisäisti, miksi lääkäri oli kehottanut häntä vähentämään.

“On mansikoitakin”, hän hihkaisi ja nosti valkoisen kulhon pullollaan meheviä mansikoita käsiinsä, esitteli sitä Baekhyunille, jonka kasvoilla oli pelkästään hento hymy.

“Saanko mennä kylpyyn?” hän kysyi ja nappasi mansikkakulhon itselleen. Chanyeol heilautti kättään; ihan vapaasti. Kaapissa oli puhtaita pyyhkeitä ja käyttämätön kylpytakki, jos vain kelpasi.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja kurkotti shampanjapulloa kohti. Hänen kätensä pituus ei ihan yltänyt, Yeol avusti häntä mielellään. Vasta, kun viileän pullon foliopintainen kaula oli osunut Baekhyunin käteen, hän tajusi kysyä lupaa.

“Ei tarvitse kainostella. Ihan vapaasti vain”, Yeol naurahti. “Mä tarjoan.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti, hipsutti pesuhuoneeseen aarteineen ja napsautti pesuhuoneen oven lukkoon. Chanyeol pystyi hengittämään vapaasti heti, kun Hyunie oli mennyt kauemmas. Harvassa olivat ne hetket, kun hän tunsi itsensä niin epävarmaksi. Mihin oli hävinnyt hänen charmikkuutensa, häpeilemättömyytensä. Baekhyun oli vienyt sen.

Pesuhuoneesta kantautui veden kohinaa, kylpyhetkessä tulisi todennäköisesti kestämään pitkään. Ei sinne muuten shampanjan ja mansikoiden kanssa olisi menty. Hän päätti käyttää aikansa hyväksi ja katsoa kesken jääneen elokuvan viimeiset kaksikymmentä minuuttia uudelleen. Nyt hän pystyisi jälleen keskittymään siihen, kun Baekhyunie lepäsi jälleen syvällä meditatiivisessa tilassa lämpimässä paikassa ja hukuttaisi epäilyksensä viiniin.

Chanyeol kellahti sängylle ja etsi mukavan asennon. Baekhyunin kanssa makoileminen oli ehtinyt jättää häneen jäljen, tyhjä sänky tuntui ahdistavan kylmältä, kuin jokin puuttuisi. Hän sysäsi harmituksensa sivuun ja päätti sulautua takaisin thrillerin karvoja nostattavaan tunnelmaan. Antagonistin motiivit eivät olleet vielä täysin selvillä. Ja hän halusi selvittää ne.

* * *

Hotellihuone oli hämärtynyt paljolti, tunnelma oli muuttunut rauhallisemmaksi, romanttisemmaksi. Kynttilät vain puuttuivat. Hoikat sormet kulkivat sängylle nukahtaneen Chanyeolin poskilla ja kuuma henkäys osui vasten hänen ihoaan. Vasta hiljainen hyräily sai Chanyeolin avaamaan silmänsä ja tajuamaan, että tv oli pistetty kiinni. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan ja huokaisi raskaasti tajutessaan, että oli nukkua posottanut melko hyvän tovin. Sillä päivän mittaan harrastetulla löhöämisellä ei varmaan yöunen saamisesta tullut yhtään mitään.

Hunajaiselta kylpyvaahdolta ja kolmetoistaprosenttiselta, aidolta shampanjalta tuoksuva Byun Baekhyun oli tullut lähelle. Chanyeol vilkaisi hänen jalkansa päälle nostettua, kylpytakin välistä tulevaa paljasta jalkaa. Miehestä lähtevä lämpö oli uskomaton, hän huokui sellaista kosteaa, mutta kotoisaa lämpöä.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin poskelle ja käänsi hänen päätään kohti itseään. Chanyeol koitti ottaa selvää, oliko hänen vaativa katseensa alkoholin sumentama, vai oliko kylvyssä harrastettu paljonkin painavaluontoista harkintaa ja punnitti kaikkia mahdollisia vaihtoehtoja. Oli niin tai näin, hänen pumppunsa alkoi taas näyttää sekoamisen merkkejä.

Baekhyunin peukalo liikkui Yeolin poskella. Chanyeol antoi katseensa valua edessä olevan ruskeista silmistä hänen kosteisiin huuliinsa, joita oli taas purtu urakalla. Ennen kuin hän ehti leikkiä ajatuksella suudelman varastamisesta, Baekhyun oli nojautunut lähemmäs ja suuteli häntä rohkeasti.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja vastasi suudelmaan parhaansa mukaan. Alkoholi maistui, maistui niinkin paljon, että hän arveli shampanjapullon tyhjentyneen ainakin kaksi kolmasosaa. Hän ei välittänyt. Byun Baekhyun sai suudella häntä, oli hän humalassa tai sitten ei.

Chanyeol avusti Baekhyunin paremmin ylleen. Innostunut ruskeatukkainen vetäytyi kauemmas ja nosti päättäväisen katseensa edelleen unenpöpperöiseen Yeoliin. Hän ei sanonut mitään, katseli Yeolia aikansa, ilmekään värähtämättä.

Perhoset Chanyeolin vatsassa olivat ottaneet vallan. Tunne oli vinha, vatsanpohjaa kutkutti, samalla miehen paino hänen päällään tuntui uskomattoman hyvältä. Kiinnostunut virne alkoi nousta Yeolin kasvoille, hän oli yhtäkkiä täysin hereillä.

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain, silmät tuikkien. Hän kuljetti sormensa Yeolin poskelta alemmas, paidankaulukselle, rintakehälle, t-paidan helmalle. Chanyeol nosti selkänsä ylös patjasta, rikkomatta intensiivistä tuijotuskilpaa. Baekhyun veti t-paidan hänen yltään ja heitti sen lattialle, tirskahtaen pienesti perään.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin selän ympärille ja nousi kunnolla istuma-asentoon. Hänen sylissään hajareisin istuva Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen olkavarsilleen ja piteli tiukasti kiinni. Hän pysyi lähellä, Chanyeolilla ei ollut aikomustakaan päästää häntä menemään. Jos Byun oli lähtenyt leikkiin, hänen olisi pysyttävä mukana loppuun asti. Hän tekisi kaikkensa, että pysyisi.

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi. Promillejen sekoittaman, humalanhuuruisen ruskeatukkaisen katse oli rauhallinen, mutta määrätietoinen. Hänen vakuuttavat aloitteensa saivat Yeolin kallistumaan takaisin makuulle aikaisemmin kuin hän olisi koskaan uskonut. Tyytyväinen virne levenie kun hoikat sormet löysivät tiensä Yeolin housujen vyötäisille.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Hän odotti kosketusta niin paljon, että oli haljeta. Kuvitteli, milloin lämpimät sormet osuisivat kevyesti hänen alavatsansa herkälle iholle ja saisivat hänet kipristelemään ihanasta jännityksestä, jonka ilmassa oleva tunnelma oli heidän välilleen luonut.

Baekhyun kiusasi häntä, Chanyeol oli siitä ihan varma. Hän joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei olisi kääntänyt heitä ympäri ja näyttänyt, mitä moisilla teoilla olisi seurauksena. Se oli hänen paheensa, kiusata ja tulla pannuksi. Nyt hän oli siinä, räjähtämispisteessä. Ja se tuntui niin helvetin hyvältä.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi, hänen äänensä värisi. Hänet hiljennettiin kuumalla suudelmalla, jossa ei ollut tippaakaan epävarmuutta. Turhat murheet jäivät, kun vaatteet vähenivät ja uteliaisuus toisen kehoa kohtaan lisääntyi.

Chanyeol nautti, hän nautti niin helvetisti. Hänen jokainen toiveensa tuntui käyneen toteen. Hänen hiestä kosteaa ihoa vasten henkäilevä Hyunie ymmärsi häntä täysin. Yhteinen sävel oli löytynyt nopeasti, kaikki toimi. Toimi liian hyvin. Jokainen työntö, suudelma, henkäys ja vaihdettu katse veivät Yeolia korkeammalle. Mitä hän oli tehnyt oikein saadakseen olla juuri siinä sillä hetkellä, miten onnellinen hän sillä hetkellä oli. Naurun tirskahdus ei pysynyt hänen sisällään, vaan karkasi ulos.

Kaikki alkoi tuntua niin lopulliselta, liian hyvältä. Hänen hetkensä, hänen aikansa kävisi pian loppuun. Byun Baekhyunin sormet tukistivat hänen pörröistä hiuspehkoaan, valittava äännähdys kaikui hänen korvassaan, kunnes kaikki pysähtyi ja hiljeni sekunniksi.Ei se ollut katumusta, ehkä enemmänkin pettymystä, kun väsynyt Hyunie rojahti vasten häntä. Ei pehmeää suudelmaa otsalle, ei sanan sanaa, ei mitään, kun hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut. Oli Chanyeol, sekä hänen palasiksi hajoava sydämensä. Oli kaikkensa antanut Baekhyun, joka tiesi, ettei uutta tilaisuutta tullut.

* * *

Pimennysverhot olivat jääneet taas auki. Aurinko käristi silmää ja sunnuntaiaamu näytti ihanan raikkaalta, virkistävältä. Valonsäteet saivat Chanyeolia vasten nukkuvan Baekhyunin ruskeat hiukset kiiltämään elinvoimaisina, käsittelystä huolimatta.

Chanyeol painoi suudelman miehen otsalle tuhlaamatta sekuntiakaan. Baekhyun raotti silmiään ja murahti hiljaa, olotila edellisaamulta taisi tervehtiä häntä jälleen. Nopeasti käsi laskeutui Yeolin paljaalle rintakehälle ja työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään.

Chanyeol peitti pettymyksensä ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun haukotteli ja venytteli, yökkäsi kovaan ääneen ja poistui sängystä kylpytakkiin kääriytyen. Tunnelma oli kylmä, vieras.

Chanyeol ei saanut sanaa suustaan seuratessaan Hyunien liikkeitä. Pesuhuoneeseen tallustava ruskeatukkainen kirosi hiljaa ja pöyhki hiuksiaan. Edellisyön jäljet paistoivat hänen kaulallaan punaisina jälkinä. Yleensä Chanyeolia virnuilutti tekosensa nähdessään, mutta sinä aamuna hymy oli hyytynyt.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja veti kylpytakin suojakseen. Kello oli jo sen verran, että aamiaiskärry odotti käytävällä, Yeol oli heräillyt hotellihenkilökunnan huhuiluun tovi sitten.

Varovaisin askelin Yeol hiippaili kohti pesuhuonetta. Ovi oli auki, Baekhyun oli vetänyt vaatteet ylleen, mukaanlukien mustan kauluspaidan, joka hänellä oli ollut perjantai-iltana yllään. Harmaa t-paita oli heitetty kuivaustelineeseen, valkoinen, tyhjä kulho oli kylpyammeen päädyssä olevalla tasanteella, skumppapullom vieressä.

Kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä pessyt Baekhyun käänsi kalpeat kasvonsa Yeoliin. Haikea katse ja sitä seuraava hiljaisuus kertoi paljon. Hänen otteestaan irtoava käsipyyhe palasi paikoilleen, jäi roikkumaan koukuun pesualtaan vierelle.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui varovasti. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja siisti kampaustaan. Märkinä tyynyä vasten painettu kuontalo piti oman tahtonsa, Hyunie ei jaksanut värkätä kauaa.

“Jää aamiaiselle”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“En pysty. Täytyy lähteä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja poistui pesuhuoneesta nopein askelin. Kylmä ilmavirta iski päälle miehen ohittaessa hänet, kiire perään oli suuri.

Chanyeol etsi salkkunsa katseellaan ja marssi sen luokse. Yhtäkkiä hän ei muistanutkaan, missä käyntikorttejaan säilytti. Tärisevin käsin hän kävi koko salkun läpi, helpotuksen huokaus oli kuultavissa, kun paksu kortti tarttui otteeseen.

Chanyeol keräsi itsensä nopeasti, siirtyi kenkiä jalkaan sitovan Baekhyunin luokse. Hän ojensi käyntikortin miehelle.

Baekhyun keskeytti kengännauhojen sitomisen ja otti kortin vastaan. Hän katsoi kortin pinnassa olevaa henkilökuvaa ja tietoja kuin näkisi ne ensi kerran. Epäuskoinen katse ei hävinnyt hänen silmistään. Typertynyt naurahdus särki Chanyeolin sydämen. Jälleen.

“Mä odotan soittoasi”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun jatkoi kenkien kimpussa ähräämistä ja nousi takaisin ylös. Hän veti yökerholta ja vanhalta viinalta löyhkäävän puvuntakin ylleen ja loi Chanyeoliin viimeisen, haikean pitkän katseen.

Chanyeol henkäisi Baekhyunin ojentaessa käyntikortin takaisin. Hän ei millään olisi halunnut ottaa sitä takaisin, mutta vaativa heilautus sai hänet tarttumaan siihen.

“Ehkä kolmas kerta toden sanoo”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa. Chanyeol oli ottaa askeleen lähemmäs halatakseen miestä vielä viimeisen kerran, hän levitti kätensäkin jo valmiiksi. Baekhyunin lyhyt päänpudistus jähmetti hänet hetkeksi paikoilleen ja sai hänet nopeasti luopumaan koko ideasta.

Baekhyun siirtyi huoneen ovelle ja vilkaisi vielä suu auki hänen peräänsä katsovaan Yeoliin. Hän avasi oven ja astui ulos, syvään huokaisten.

Tuhat ajatusta lähti liikkeelle samaan aikaan. Mitä Chanyeolin pitäisi tehdä, mennä perään ja pysäyttää hänet väkisin? Tarrautua kiinni mieheen ja itkeä silmät päästään ylidramaattiseen malliin? Aiheuttaa kohtaus riehumalla käytävässä ja syyttää sydämen varastamisesta? Hän olisi voinut, Baekhyunin tähden.

Chanyeol rynnisti ovelle ja kurkisti käytävään. Aamiaiskärry odotti oven vieressä, ruokaa oli aivan liikaa yhdelle ihmiselle. Katse siirtyi kohti hissiä kävelevään Baekhyuniin, joka ei katsonut kertaakaan taakseen. Kylmästi ja itsekkäästi hän paineli eteenpäin, näyttämättä yhtään ulospäin, mitä sisällään tunsi.

Chanyeol nojasi vasten ovenkarmia ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Ajatus uudelleen törmäämisestä oli naurettava. Hän tiesi hyvin, etteivät heidän polkunsa kohdanneet kolmatta kertaa.


	11. Chapter 11

Hätäkeskuspäivystäjille suunnattu koulutus oli ensimmäisen parin tunnin perusteella helvetin hyödyllinen. Baekhyun ainakin oli innoissaan koulutuksen aiheesta, siitä olisi varmasti hyötyä jokaiselle. Hätäkeskukseen tuli monesti puheluita, joissa soittaja oli jonkinlaisen uhan alla, eikä pystynyt suoraan ilmaisemaan avuntarvettaan. Koulutuksen tarkoitus oli opettaa hätäkeskuspäivystäjät reagoimaan tälläisiin puheluihin ja auttaa soittajaa parhaansa mukaan.

Koulutukseen myös osallistuva Kim Jongdae oli vakuuttunut ohjelman laadusta. Pääkaupunkiseudulla tunnuttiin panostettavan koulutuksiin ihan eri tavalla kuin Bucheonissa.

Baekhyun ei kuunnellut meneillä olevaa kahvipöytäkeskustelua. Arvon kollegat nyökyttelivät päitään myötäillen äänessä olevan Jongdaen jakaessa mielipiteitään. Kukaan heistä ei kyseenalaistanut sitä faktaa, ettei Dae edes enää ollut hätäkeskuksella vakituisesti. Hän tapasi päivystää aina tarpeen tullen, mikäli vartijan töiltään ehti. Bucheonin hätäkeskuspäivystys toivotti hänet aina lämpimästi tervetulleeksi.

Kaikista maailman paikoista koulutus järjestettiin Cheodamdongissa, kirjaston auditoriossa. Ei siinä mitään, mutta kirjaston kahvilan ikkunasta näki suoraan tien toisella puolella kohoavaan hienostohotelliin. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa, muistot menneestä kesästä syksyä unohtamatta, nousivat mieleen. Siheungin luksushotelli numero yhdeksän ja DM-konsernin tuleva toimitusjohtaja, Park Chanyeol, Yeollie. Juoppo ja irstas, kyltymätön seksihullu, pehmeästi häntä suudellut ja ihaillen katsonut Park Chanyeol, Yeollie.

"Mitä mieltä sä olet? Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun työnsi häntä huhuilevan Jongdaen käden kauemmas itsestään ja ravisteli itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Häntä toisella puolella istuva Kim Minseok ei voinut kuin ihmetellä ääneen, miten liekeissä molemmat 92-linjasta olivat vielä kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten olleet.

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Vielä kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten hän ei ollut nähnyt kadun toisella puolella kohoavaa pytinkiä, jonka seinässä komeili kultaiset kirjaimet DM One. He olivat tulleet kirjastolle toisesta siivestä. Hän ei tuntenut Cheodamdongia tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että se kirottu hotelli oli aivan nurkan takana. Soulin kalleimmat asuinalueet ja julkkisten suosimilla paikoilla liikkuminen ei kuulunut Bucheonin pojan harrastuksiin.

"Mikä sua risoo?" Minseok kysyi. Hän yritti saada Baekhyunin keskittymään edes edessään olevaan teehen, joka oli varmasti jo jäähtynyt juomakelpoiseksi.

"Ei mua mikään", Baekhyun vastasi, valuen väistämättä niihin muistoihin, jotka tihkuivat vodkanmakuisia suudelmia. Teki mieli iskeä itseä avokämmenellä poskeen, sillä hänen ei olisi tarpeen muistaa sellaisia.

Minseok katsahti hotellin suuntaan ja äännähti ymmärtäväisesti. "Oletko sä käynyt läpi sitä, mitä DM Ninessä tapahtui?"

Jongdae alkoi tirskua kuin viisivuotias. Hän sai väistämättä koko seurueen huomion. Kollegat Soulista eivät tienneet, mitä kesällä oli tapahtunut. Hän oli jäänyt jumiin hotellihuoneeseen, joka ei ollut edes hänen omansa. Se koko reissu oli ollut yksi farssi, joka oli silti jättänyt häneen jäljen. Ei sillä tavalla traumaattisesti, kuten Minseok hyung ajatteli, vaan emotionaalisesti... Myöhemmin syksyllä Chanyeolin tavattuaan Baekhyun oli ajautunut valintohin, joita hän edelleen kyseenalaisti. Kukaan sen pöydän ääressä olevista ei tiennyt hänen maanneen DM-konsernin herra isoherran kanssa. Siitä oli puoli vuotta, eikä Baekhyunkaan asiaa paljon ollut ajatellut, mutta hotellin näkeminen vain palautti sen kaiken mieleen. Eikä pelkästään hyvällä tavalla.

“Hätäkeskuksien määrä on vähentynyt viimeisen vuosikymmenien aikana huolestuttavalla tavalla, ei pelkästään kotimaassa, mutta myös ulkomailla. Huolestuttaa, milloin meidänkin yksikkö saa lapun luukulle”, Minseok sanoi.

Jongdae älähti heti vastalauseeksi. “Gyeonggin maakunnassa pelkästään on 12 miljoonaa asukasta. Puhelimet kilisee tuon tuosta jo muutenkin. Laske huviksesi, kuinka moni jää ilman apua, jos yksikin keskus lakkautettaisiin.”

Baekhyunin katse oli kuin liimautunut ikkunasta avautuvaan näkyyn. Hän tiedosti tiirailevansa pääovien suuntaan, hän halusi tietää, ketä ovista kulkisi. Vaikutusvaltaisista julkimoista ja viihdemaailman pintaliitäjistä viis, häntä kiinnosti enemmän hotellin johtoporras. Vaikka mitä väliä... Tietysti mielessä siinsi menetetty mahdollisuus viettää luksusviikonloppua sellaisessa hotellissa. Viiden tähden hotelli keskellä Cheodamdongia oli varmasti kymmenen kertaa laadukkaampi kuin viiden tähden hotelli Siheungin laitamilla, vaikka periaatteessa hotellien täytyisi olla tasalaatuisia. Hän vain ei mitenkään nähnyt, että asiat toimisivat täällä samalla tavalla kuin DM Ninessä.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Mitä?!" Baekhyun ärähti silmät liekihtien. Hänen ei yhtään huvittanut osallistua meneillään olevaan keskusteluun. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat liimattuna viiden tähden hotellin tulevaan toimitusjohtajaan.

Baekhyun ei ollut ajatellut Chanyeolia sen kuummemmin, kun hän oli lähtenyt DM-konsernin hotellilta numero yhdeksän sinä kirottuna viikonloppuna. Hän oli antanut himoilleen vallan, mutta vain sen yhden kerran. Hän kun oli siinä uskossa, ettei hän tapaisi Chanyeolia enää. Mutta nyt, kun DM One siinsi hänen silmiensä edessä, hän oikein toivoi näkevänsä Yeolin vielä kerran.

"Joko olette päättäneet, missä käytte lounaalla?" Minseok kysyi. Hänkin oli alkanut vilkuilla kirjaston kahvilan ikkunasta näkyvän hotellin suuntaan.

Baekhyun kauhistui sitä mukaa, kun Jongdaen ilme muuttui viekkaammaksi. Hän oli ollut jo pitkään samalla aaltopituudella hänen kanssaan, ja osasi siksi päätellä, mitä ikätoverin mieleen oli oikein pulpahtanut.

“Baekhyuniella on suhteita. Saisimme varmasti aterian puoli-ilmaiseksi hotellin ravintolasta”, Kim virnuili. Baekhyun pamautti jalkansa Daen sääreen ja sihahti lujaa hampaidensa välistä. Ei hänellä ollut mitään suhteita. Hän ei tiennyt Chanyeolista juuri mitään, paitsi sen, miltä tuntui olla hänen syleilyssään. Sen, miltä hänen suutelemisensa tuntui ja sen, miten tarkka mies oli ollut aamiaisen syömisestä.

“Olen saanut jo korvauksen siitä fiaskoviikonlopusta”, hän kivahti. “Tuskin merkitsen hänelle enempää kuin kukaan muukaan.”

“Älä sano. Mä näin omin silmin, miten se mies katsoi sua”, Jongdae sanoi ja vinkkaili silmäänsä. Ele näytti enemmänkin siltä kuin sitä olisi vaivannut jumalaton elohiiri. Minseokkin pyöritti silmiään nuoremman reaktioille.

“Mistä vetoa, että hän katsoo jokaista tapaamansa ihmistä samalla tavalla”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja hörppäsi teestään. Edessä ollut posliinimuki oli pysynyt koskemattomana jo pitkän tovin. Juoma oli ehtinyt mennä kylmäksi ja muuttunut kitkeräksi. Baekhyun älähti pahanmakuiselle teelleen ja työnsi mukin pettyneenä kauemmas itsestään. Luojan kiitos, luento jatkuisi pian.

“Olenko kuulevani mustasukkaisuutta?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Mitä vielä. Mä vaan en tahdo tuntea itseäni erityiseksi, sillä en ole sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol oli puhunut hänelle niin kliseisesti, sanonut kaikki ne lauseet, jotka sulattaisivat sydämen ja saivat uskomaan satuihin. Ja syvällä sisimmässään hän uskoi, ettei hän ollut ainoa, joka oli kuullut ne sanat. Kaikki hälytyskellot kilkattivat mielessä pelkästään ajatellessa Parkia, mutta keho tuntui hakevan läheisyyttä järjen kielloista huolimatta. Jongdaen syntymäpäivän jälkeisen krapulan - moraalisen ja fyysisen - kourissa tehdyt valinnat olivat hautautuneet nopeasti kaiken työkiireen alle. Tietyllä tapaa hän katui valintojaan, mutta toisaalta ei. Hetkeksi hän oli unohtanut kaikki vastuut ja velvoitteet, ja pelkästään nauttinut. Siinä hetkessä hän oli unohtanut, että teoilla oli aina myös seurauksensa.

Park Chanyeol oli rakastunut häneen.

Auditorion ovet avattiin juuri täydellisellä hetkellä. Baekhyun oli ensimmäinen, joka pomppasi ylös pöydästä ja viiletti salia kohti, hyvä ettei käyttänyt päätään kolmantena jalkana. Minseok vilkaisi Jongdaeen huolestunein kasvoin ja oli kysyä, mutta päätti kuitenkin olla hiljaa. Jongdae hörähti typertyneenä, vilkaisi ikkunasta siintävän hotellin suuntaan ja nousi itsekin ylös. Hän nosti Baekhyunin koskemattoman teen tarjottimelle ja siivosi jälkensä kuin kunnon kansalainen, ennen kuin paineli hyungin kanssa kohti auditoriota.

* * *

Jongdae joutui pitelemään Baekhyunia farkkutakin hihasta, että hän sai raahattua ystävänsä sisälle korkeana kohoavaan luksushotelliin. Baekhyun puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja koitti räpistellä irti, mutta Kimin ote oli liian tiukka. Toisella kädellä hän piteli vatsaansa, sillä nälkä oli helvetillinen. Jos hän olisi juonut teensä ensimmäisen tauon aikana, hän olisi jaksanut odottaa lounasaikaan vallan mainiosti.

"Kuinka helvetissä luulette budjetin riittävän tälläiseen paikkaan? Mistä vetoa, että hotelli on täynnä fine dining -ravintoloita tai ylikalliita tapas-mestoja. Me ollaan Gangnamissa, haloo!" Baekhyun älähti ja jarrutteli metri ennen hotellin sisäänkäyntiä. Liukuovet avautuivat ja kutsuivat heidät sisään, respatyöntekijän katse oli tiukasti yläluokkaan verrattain ränsyisessä kolmikossa.

"Tarkistin asian. Täällä on lounasravintola, kuten kaikissa muissakin konsernin hotelleissa", Jongdae virnisti. "Mä tarjoan."

Minseokin tyytyväisestä ilmeestä päätellen kaksikko oli punonut juonta Baekhyunin pään menoksi. Vaikka mitä väliä; ei kukaan Cheodamdongissa tiennyt, mitä hänen ja johtaja Parkin välillä oli tapahtunut hotellilla numero yhdeksän. Ellei heillä ollut sitten vaihtuvia työpisteitä...

"Tervetuloa DM Oneen", respan takaa tervehdittiin heti, kun kolmikko oli astunut kynnyksen ylitse. Jongdae supliikkina miehenä otti tilanteen heti haltuun ja puhui heidät alakerrassa sijaitsevaan lounasravintolaan, jossa tarjottiin myös hotelliaamiaista.

Baekhyunilla meni hetki tajuta, että hänet oli talutettu upeasta ja valoisasta aulasta kohti käytävää, joka oli myös täynnä kiiltäviä pintoja ja luksushotellin arvokasta auraa. Jos hotelli Siheungissa oli saanut hänet huokailemaan ihmetyksestä, täällä se tapahtui potenssiin kymmenen. 

Minseok pyöritteli päätään ympäriinsä yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin Baekhyun. Oli selvää, etteivät he, arkisesti pukeutuneet miehet Gyeonggin maakunnasta, sopineet keskelle pääkaupungin arvokkainta aluetta ja siellä sijaitsevaa luksushotellia.

Lounasravintola oli täynnä siistiin pukuihin sonnustautuneita bisnesmiehiä ja tyylikkäissä leningeissä kulkevia naisia, joiden korvakoruissa oli enemmän arvoa kuin Baekhyunin asussa yhteensä. 

Aromikas, maukkaan ruoan tuoksu leijui vastaan ja sai vatsan murisemaan entistä vaativammin. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja lopetti typerän vastarintansa. Pelkästään niillä käytävillä käveleminen sai hänen olonsa kummalliseksi, jopa varovaiseksi, vaikka hän ei edes ollut siinä hotellissa, jossa hänelle oli tapahtunut ja sattunut.

"Onkohan ravintolan hinnoissa Gangnam-lisä?" Minseok mietti ääneen. Baekhyun kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja mulkoili Jongdaeta; hän oli täysin samoilla linjoilla hyungin kanssa. Jos he olisivat hurauttaneet taksilla joen toiselle puolelle, he olisivat saattaneet syödä oikeinkin huokeaan hintaan. Vaikka tarjottavat olivat täälläkin monipuolista ja varmasti laadukasta, pelotti laskun loppusumma silti. Hätäkeskuspäivystäjän kuukausipalkka ei ollut niin suuri, että sillä saisi kuuta taivaalta.

"Chillatkaa, pojat", Jongdae naurahti ja astui ravintolaan ensimmäisenä. Minseok iski nyrkkinsä Daen selkään ja muistutti edelleen olevansa kaksi ja puoli vuotta vanhempi. Dae ei ollut kolautuksesta moksiskaan. Hän liukui ensimmäisen tarjoilijan puoleen ja maksoi kolmen miehen noutopöytälounaan mukisematta.

"Oho. Hänestä on tullut antelias", Minseok kuiskasi Baekhyunin takaa.

Baekhyun vilkuili jo hätäuloskäyntiä, jotta voisi livetä paikalta. Hänen niskavillansa olivat olleet pystyssä koko sen ajan, kun he olivat hotellin sisällä olleet, ja viisi metriä ennen sitä. Hän odotti sekunti sekunnilta, että Park Chanyeol seisoisi hänen edessään, eikä hänen pumppunsa kestänyt sellaista jännitystä. Mitä, jos Chanyeol ei olisikaan paikalla? Mitä, jos Chanyeol oli tälläkin hetkellä Siheungissa? Tai jossain muussa konsernin hotellissa, joka ei ollut DM One... Tai jos hän oli vain... kotona?

Jongdae palasi ravintolan ovensuussa seisoskelevan kaksikon luokse ja työnsi pörssin takaisin farkkujen takataskuun. Hän raahasi Baekhyunin noutopöydän luokse ja ojensi hänelle oman lautasen. "Syö. Vatsasi huutaa niin, että koko Cheodamdong kuulee sen."

Baekhyun tuhahti ja heitti häpeänsä helvettiin. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan kotoiseksi siinä hotellissa, vaikka mitään pahaa ei ollut tapahtunut. Hän ei vain pitänyt siitä tunteesta, miten kaikki DM-konserniin liittyvät asiat saivat hänet tuntemaan. Sisimmässä pyöri tuhatta ja sataa hänen muistellessa, miten pehmeästi Chanyeol oli hänelle puhunut. Eikä hän ollut vieläkään mitenkään varma, oliko sen miehen puheissa yhtään perää. Hän ajatteli Yeolin olevan yksi niistä harvoista tuttavista, jotka olivat niin lipeviä, mutta saivat kaiken kuulostamaan melkein liian hyvältä. Eikä hän pitänyt yhtään siitä, miten äänen muisteleminen sai hänet värisemään. Väistämättä hän mietti, mitä hän Yeolille merkitsi, vai merkitsikö hän yhtään mitään. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että ei, kaikista niistä ylisanoista huolimatta. 

Jongdae ei vaikuttanut yhtään tyytyväiseltä Baekhyunin hidasteluun. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja veti kädet hetkeksi puuskaan. "Olisiko meidän sittenkin pitänyt kokeilla sitä fine dining -ravintolaa?" 

Baekhyun havahtui Jongdaen sanoihin. Valmiiksi huonossa hapessa oleva lompakko itkisi verta, jos hän joutuisi pulittamaan viiden ruokalajin maistelumenun plus viinit, ja hehän olivat vain lounastamassa. 

"Tuskin ne ovat edes auki vielä tähän aikaan. Eivätkös ne ole iltapainoitteisia rafloja?" Minseok kysyi. Hän tutkaili notkuvien noutopöytien antimia ja tuskin malttoi pysyä housuissaan. Tarjolla oli monenlaista pääruokaa, sivuannoksia oli kymmeniä ja eivätkä jälkkäritkään vaikuttaneet jäävän kakkoseksi. Vesi herahti kielelle viimeistään siinä vaiheessa. Jokaiselle löytyisi varmasti jotain maistuvaa, ravintolan seinällä olevissa tauluissa annettiin siitä takuu. 

"Ja vitut", Baekhyun sanoi ja taipui Jongdaen tahtoon. Hän kasasi lautaselleen oivan annoksen ruokaa ja siirtyi pöytään, jonka Dae oli heille valinnut. Ikkunapaikalta näki mukavasti kirjaston suuntaan. Siitä he voisivat katsella, milloin kurssikaverit palaisivat kirjastolle. Heidän päivänsä jatkuisi reilun tunnin kuluttua. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ruoka oli ollut kaikin puolin loistavaa, nälkä oli lähtenyt, mutta ähky ei ollut sentään. Ateria oli ollut yhtä laadukas kuin heille oli mainostettukin, DM-konsernissa osattiin ne hommat. Siheungissakaan ruoka ei ollut koskaan ollut pahaa, ja siellä oli ollut mansikoita, jotka olivat niin mehukkaita, että lähikaupan omat marjat olivat maistuneet sen jälkeen pelkältä puulta. 

Kolmikon rento keskustelu noutopöydän laajasta valikoimasta keskeytyi äkisti. Baekhyun hiljensi askeleitaan nähdessään respan työntekijän kanssa jutustelevan miehen, joka hehkui aivan toisenlaista auraa kuin sinä kirottuna viikonloppuna Siheungissa. Vanhalta viinalta haiseva juokale oli viimeisin asia, joka siistiin pukuun sonnustautuneesta miehestä tuli mieleen. Pörröinen tukka oli kammattu suoraksi eivätkä suortuvat tökkineet häntä silmiin. Tumman puvun rintamuksessa oleva konsernin nimikyltti ei jättänyt epäselväksi, millä asialla mies hotellissa oikein liikkui. Kasvoilla oleva ilme oli asiallisen keskittynyt, ei mikään kiusoitteleva virnistys, jonka nähdessä vatsaa kipristeli hyvällä tavalla.

"Ei jumalauta", Baekhyun irvisti itsekseen. Harjaantuneen kuulonsa ansiosta kommentti ei jäänyt huomioimatta molemmilla puolilla kävelevilta ystäviltä. Heidän tilannetajunsakin oli yliluonnollista luokkaa, kiitos vaativan työn. He vilkaisivat respan suuntaan, mutta heistä vain toinen ymmärsi todella, mistä kiikasti.

"Älä nyt. Tiedän, että olet hakenut häntä katseellasi siitä asti, kun näit hotellin", Jongdae virnisti ja tökki Baekhyunia ilkikurisesti käsivarteen. Ravintolan suunnalta kantautuva kähinä kiinnitti myös respan edessä että takana seisovien henkilöiden huomion. 

Chanyeolin kasvot kirkastuivat asteilla hänen ymmärtäessä, kuka seisoi hänen hotellinsa sisällä. Hän laski kädessään olevan kirjoitusalustan tiskille ja käveli itsevarmoin askelin kohti aulaan astuvaa kolmikkoa. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut heistä keskimmäiseen, pisimpään, Baekhyunieen. 

"Tapaamme jälleen, hätäkeskuspäivystäjä Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol sanoi ja loihti kasvoilleen hurmaavan hymyn. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti, mutta pysähtyi Chanyeolin luokse. Koska hänelläkin oli käytöstavat, ja kaksi muuta olivat lyöneet jarrut pohjaan.

"Itseasiassa olemme kaikki hätäkeskuspäivystäjiä."

Chanyeol oli selvästi yllättynyt. Hän vilkaisi Jongdaeen ja muisteli, mitä syksyllä oikein oli tapahtunut. "Luulin, että työskentelet vartijana."

"Se on päivätyöni", Jongdae sanoi rennosti ja kaappasi ystävänsä kainaloon. "Teen satunnaisia vuoroja hätäkeskuksella aina tarvittaessa."

"Teette tärkeää työtä", Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. Minseok ja Jongdae tunsivat sanat sydämessään, mutta Baekhyun ei reagoinut niihin. Hän oli jämähtänyt muistoihinsa, niihin märkiin ja viinalta maistuviin suudelmiin, joita tämä mies oli hänelle antanut. Ja hän oli ottanut ne vastaan, tuosta noin vain. Häpeän punan nousi kasvoille, miten hän olikaan ollut niin... typerä... 

"Tervetuloa DM Oneen", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän tutkaili kolmikkoa varsin kiinnostuneena hetken, ennen kuin rohkeni kysyä, millä asialla miehet mahtoivat hotellissa liikkua.

"Kävimme lounaalla", Jongdae sanoi. Minseok kiitti hyvästä ruoasta ja kehui jälkiruokia. Hän ei yleensä ollut makeiden herkkujen ystävä, mutta jokin oli ajanut hänet tänään erilaisia leivoksia ja hedelmiä pullollaan olleen pöydän ääreen.

"Älkää mua kiittäkö, kiittäkää keittiötä. Mutta loistavaa kuulla, että maistui", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän naurahti niin heleästi, että se sai Baekhyunin jalat melkein pettämään alta. Hän joutui ottamaan tukea ystävästään, mutta hän yritti tehdä niin mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Ystävien katse oli tiukasti kiinni pitkässä Dumbossa, ja hyvä niin. 

"Meidän täytyy varmaan mennä takaisin", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän yritti pitää sanat poissa Yeolilta, mutta niillä korvilla se lieni sula mahdottomuus. Park kohensi asentoaan ja näytti siltä kuin haluaisi tietää, mihin he olivat lipeämässä. 

"Haluaisitteko jäädä hotelliimme?" hän kysyi. Jongdaen silmät alkoivat tuikkia niin kirkkaasti, ettei koskaan aikaisemmin. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja pudisti päätään tyytymättömänä. 

"En voi uskoa, miten saatoit lahjoittaa hotellilahjakorttisi mulle", hän murahti. Jos hän olisi jättänyt luksusviikonlopun väliin, hän olisi säästynyt niin monelta. Hän halusi uskoa pärjäävänsä ilman niitäkin kokemuksia.

"Sanoinhan, etten pystyisi käyttämään sitä itse", Dae kiekaisi. Minseok taputteli häntä rauhoittavasti olkapäälle, sellainen parkuminen ei sopinut kalliin luksushotellin aulatilaan. Se oli liian rahvaanomaista, tai jotain.

"Meidän täytyy oikeasti lähteä takaisin. Koulutus jatkuu vartin päästä", Baekhyun muistutti ja osoitti kadun toisella puolella olevaa rakennusta. "Haluaisin muistuttaa, että sä, herra Yongsang Private Security, olit eniten innoissasi häke-koulutuksesta."

Tyyneys palasi Jongdaen kasvoille. Hän unohti viiden tähden hotellin houkutukset ja konsernin tulevan toimitusjohtajan tyystin. Hän oli intohimoinen päivystystyötä kohtaan, eikä mikään humputtelu mennyt sen edelle. Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni, hymykin irtosi hänen ymmärtäessä, että ystävä oli vielä järjissään. 

Chanyeol kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja loi häneen kysyvän katseen. Baekhyunia jännitti vastata siihen katseeseen, mutta hän ei voinut kiinnostukselleen mitään.Helvetti. Park sai hänet värisemään jälleen, vaikka hän ei ollut vielä edes koskenut häneen.

"Koska olet Cheodamdongissa, kuten mäkin... nähdäänkö illalla?" Yeol kysyi. "Veisin sut mielelläni syömään oikein kunnolla."

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. "Olen pahoillani."

"Milloin tulet Souliin uudemman kerran?" 

"Huomenna", Jongdae vastasi ennen kuin Hyun ehti edes avata suutaan. Baekhyun parkaisi hänen korvansa juuressa ja kirosi mielessään, sillä ääneen noituminen oli Minseok hyungin mielestä "liian rahvaanomaista". Hän häpeäisi silmät päästään, jos joku kaupungin kuumimmista nimistä sattuisi kävelemään sisälle hotelliin samalla hetkellä, kun Byun laukoisi suustaan epäsivistyneitä sanoja.

"Kiitti vitusti", Baekhyunin oli pakko murjaista. Ikätoveri oli jälleen unohtanut ammattimaisuutensa, hätäkeskus ei merkinnyt hänelle mitään siihen verrattuna, että hän sai kiusoitella ystäväänsä. 

"Jääkää hotelliin yöksi. Annan teille huoneet", Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen ilmeensä pysyi muuttumattomana, hän oli ihan helvetin tosissaan. Baekhyun puolestaan oli tipauttaa silmänsä ja leukansa paikoiltaan, hän osannut edes laskea, kuinka paljon kolme huonetta vuorokaudeksi tulisi kustantamaan. 

"Siis... ilmaiseksi?" Jongdae kysyi silmät suurina, toiveikkuus ja epäuskoisuus niissä samaan aikaan pilkihtäen.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. "En voi ikinä korvata tarpeeksi sitä, mitä Siheungissa tapahtui. Mutta ottakaa tämä mahdollisuutena korjata mielipiteenne DM-konsernista."

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa nolona. "Eihän se nyt ollut mitenkään hotellin vika. Ne hiipparit sattuivat nyt vain ottamaan hotellin DM Ninen kohteekseen. Yhtä suurella todennäköisyydellä he olisivat voineet mennä kadun toisella puolella olevaan toimistorakennukseen."

Minseok nyökkäili. Hän oli lukenut poliisiraportit viimekesäisestä episodista SIheungin DM Ninessä.

"Silti", Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti sydäntään, hän oli huomaavainen mies. Ja vaikutusvaltainen siinä hotellissa. "Teidän ei tarvitsisi ajaa edestakaisin tässä hirvittävässä ruuhkassa. Lisäksi teillä olisi oiva mahdollisuus käyttää vapaa-aikanne Gangnamissa seikkailuun. Saatte juoda baarikaapit tyhjiksi ilman minkäänlaisia kuluja."

"En mä tiedä", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hän kaipasi omaa sänkyään, joskin mahdollisuus nukkua yö Yeolin niin paljon mainostamassa DM Onessa kutkutti häntä niin valtavasti. 

"Suunnittelet kuitenkin tulevasi huoneeseeni". hän jatkoi epäillen.

"Olen töissä seuraavat 16 tuntia. Ja muistuttaisin, että se olit sä, joka eksyi luokseni. Kahdesti. Jos silti haluat tavata, tarjoan sulle mielelläni päivällisen iltaseitsemän jälkeen." 

Väri Baekhyunin kasvoilta hävisi niiden sanojen myötä. Chanyeol hymyili pilke silmäkulmassa, kuin hän olisi ylpeä saavutuksestaan. Ensimmäinen kerta oli puhdas väärinkäsitys, jota seurasi poikkeustilanne. Toiseen kertaan... hänellä ei ollutkaan niin hyvää selitystä. Alkoholi oli selitys, mutta ei ehkä niin hyvä. Kaipuu lieni parempi. Tai seksinpuute, vaikka alunperin hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista aikomusta antaa. Jos hän jäisi, tapahtuisiko se kaikki uudelleen? Eihän sen tarvinnut?

Jongdae katsahti Baekhyuniin toinen kulma ärsyttävän korkealla. "Kamoon, dude. Kuinka usein sulle tarjotaan tällaista mahdollisuutta?"

"Joka hiivatin kerta, kun näen hänet, mitä ilmeisemmin", Baekhyun kivahti ja jatkoi hermostunutta niskan rappaamista. Iho oli varmasti jo ihan punainen, ainakin sitä kuumotti vietävästi, eikä hän osannut lopettaa. Chanyeol oli odottaessaan niin levollinen, että se oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että edessä seisoi mies, joka oli jaksanut yrittää kerta toisensa saadakseen hänen jalkansa aukemaan. Ja lopulta niin oli tapahtunut.

Kirjastolle käveli jo tuttu kööri kurssikavereita, Baekhyun huomasi. Hän vilkaisi kelloonsa ja kirosi ääneti; heidän oli todella mentävä. Hän ajoi miehet kohti uloskäyntiä, mutta piti katseensa Chanyeolissa, joka ei ottanut askeltakaan lähteäkseen heidän peräänsä. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen. Jälleen kerran hän tajusi, että vaikka Yeol kuinka yritti jotain, hän ei koskaan pakottanut lopputulosta. Ja miten kovasti hän sitä arvosti. 

"Tervetuloa uudelleen", Chanyeol hihkaisi ja palasi takaisin respan tiskille, selkä ovea kohti. Baekhyun loi häneeen pitkän katseen ja huojui ulos hotellista. Kauaa hän ei ehtinyt ajatuksissaan velloa, sillä Kim Minseok halusi tietää, mitä heidän kahden välillä oikein oli tapahtunut. Suurimman osan hyung tiesikin, mutta yksi pikkujuttu häneltä oli jäänyt kertomatta. Eikä hän halunnut jakaa sitä muiden kanssa, koska yksi - asia ei kuulunut heille, ja kaksi - hän ei halunnut, että ystävät luulivat Yeolin toimivan niin vain, koska he olivat harrastaneet seksiä. Hän toivoi niin helvetisti, ettei Yeol toiminut niin vain sen vuoksi. 

* * *

Jotenkin helvetissä Baekhyun löysi itsensä DM Onesta, yhden henkilön hotellihuoneesta. Koko iltapäivä oli mennyt kuin sumussa, mikään koulutuksessa opetettu asia ei ollut mennyt perille, vaikka hän oli saanut paljon koulutusmateriaalia. Hän pystyi vain miettimään Chanyeolia, ja hänen anteliaisuuttaan. Hän halusi uskoa, että mies halusi käyttää tiliasuuden todellkain hyväkseen, mainostaakseen iisänsä johtamaa hotellikonsernia ja puhdistaakseen likaantuneen maineensa. Hän halusi uskoa, että taustalla oli halu olla avuksi, tarjota kokemuksia ja olla ystävällinen. Baekhyun oli tarjonnut luottokorttiaan useampaan otteeseen, mutta Chanyeol ei ollut ottanut sitä vastaan. Hän oli käskenyt vain nauttia illasta ja nukkumaan hyvät yöunet, jotta jaksaisi opiskella seuraavana päivänä. Jongdae oli tyylinsä mukaan käskenyt unohtaa epäileväisyytensä ja nauttimaan eteen tulleesta mahdollisuudesta, yliluokkaisesta luksuksesta, jollaiseen heillä ei olisi koskaan oikeasti varaa. Mutta silti Baekhyunia epäilytti, käyttäisikö hän Yeolia jotenkin hyväkseen, jos ottaisi todellakin ilon irti. Hän ei halunnut olla vaivaksi, vaikka tiesi, ettei kolme ilmaista hotelliyötä näkyneet sellaisen suurfirman liikevaihdossa kuin kärpäsenpaskan kokoisena miinusmenona. Ehkä jo seuraava asiakas kattaisi heistä kolmesta aiheutuvat kulut suurilla katteilla ja Minseok hyungin mainostamalla Gangnam-lisällä. 

Baekhyun ei kestänyt yksinäisyyttä kymmentä minuuttia kauempaa. Hän nousi ylös, vilkaisi taskusta sängylle tipahtanutta puhelintaan, joka makasi valkoisten liinavaatteitten keskellä. Hän mutristeli huuliaan mietteliäänä, päätti, ettei tarvinnut luuriaan tänään. Hän marssi ulos huoneesta, nappasi avainkortin valonkatkaisijan yhteydessä olevasta lukijasta ja siirtyi koputtelemaan viereistä huoneen ovea.

Ei ollut mitenkään yllättävää, että Kim Minseok avasi huoneen oven, vaikka se oli kirjattu aivan toiselle Kimille. Baekhyun antoi kroppansa valua ryhdittömäksi, kun hän astui sisälle huoneeseen. Sängyllä istuva Jongdae oli yllättäen kurssipäivän aikana saatujen muistiinpanojen ja oheismateriaalien pauloissa. Baekhyun joutui nostamaan kädet ylös häviönsä merkiksi - hän oli ajatellut, että ystävät hyvät olivat vaihtaneet vapaalle ja ajattelivat saapua seuraavana päivänä koulutukseen haisten seminaarilta.

"Mitä luulet, onko uudesta kiireellisyysluokitusjärjestelmästä loppujen lopuksi mitään hyötyä?" Jongdae kysyi huomatessaan Hyunien saapuneen paikalle. Baekhyun tyytyi vain kohauttamaan olkiaan, hänellä ei niinkään ollut vielä mielipidettä. Samalla, kun vanhat järjestelmät toimivat, niissä oli paljon kohtia, joita voisi kehittää. Vain aika näyttäisi, oliko viranomaisten ja insinöörien yhdessä kehittämissä uudistuksissa enemmän hyviä vai huonoja puolia. 

"Onneksi he eivät mulkanneet koko järjestelmää ylösalaisin. Koko maa menisi sekaisin yhdessä hujauksessa", Jongdae mutisi, katse tiukasti siinä läjässä papereita, jotka hän oli kantanut kirjastolta mukaansa.

Baekhyun istui hänen viereensä ja otti yhden liuskan sivummalta käteensä. Hän luki sen läpi ja irvisteli itsekseen; hänellä ei ollut mitään käryä, mihin tulostettu esitysdia oikein liittyi. Hän oli niin pahoillaan itsensä vuoksi. Olisi pitänyt ymmärtää kiinnittää enemmän huomiota. Ensimmäiset pari tuntia olivat jääneet mieleen varsin mainiosti, mutta sen jälkeen, kun hän oli luonut katsekontaktin hotellin kanssa, alamäki oli mitä ilmeisin. Itsehän hän siitä kärsi. Oli taattua, että hätäkeskusyksikkö järjestäisi syventävän koulutuksen uudesta järjestelmästä, mutta oli täysin eri asia, kuinka laadukas ja monipuolinen se olisi. Sellaiset koulutukset pidettiin aina alueellisesti, eikä joka paikkaan saanut samoja kouluttajia, vaikka he maata ympäri kiersivätkin. 

Baekhyun selasi Jongdaen silmien alla olevia muistiinpanoja ja virnisti puolittain. "He varmaan päivittävät järjestelmää keskus kerrallaan välttääkseen isommat ongelmat. Hätätilassa Soul voi vastata alueemme puheluihin."

"Totta", Minseok sanoi väliin. Hänen äänensä oli aika vaisu, poissaoleva. Hän oli väsynyt, epäkiinnostunut tai jo muissa maailmoissa puhelinta selatessaan. Baekhyun oli myös. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko hänellä sittenkin koti-ikävä vai halusiko hän vain ajatukset muualle. Chanyeolista... DM-konsernista ja siitä kaipuusta, jota hänen kehonsa hörökorvaa kohtaan tunsi.

Baekhyun tarttui yöpöydällä olevaan puhelimeen ja tilasi itselleen pullon shampanjaa. Hän tiesi kokemuksesta, ettei baarikaapin tarjonta ollut lähellekään niin laaduksta kuin alakerran baarista saatava kuohuviini, aito shampanja. Ihan vitun sama, olisiko hän hotelliketjun kirkkaimmassa tähdessä vai peräkylän kämäisessä luksushotellissa. Samanmoisia paikkoja kaikki tyynni, ainakin konsernin nettisivujen mukaan. Totta helvetissä hän oli käynyt tutkimassa ne sivut läpeensä, heti hotellilahjakortin saatuaan. Ja uudemman kerran heti täyshoitoviikonlopulta kotiiin selvittyään. 

"En halua juoda viinejänne", Baekhyun perusteli lopetettuaan lyhyen, mutta ytimekkään puhelun. Jongdae näytti enemmän huolestuneelta kuin Minseok. Yleensä se meni toisin päin. 

"Nauttikaa baarikaapin antimista, suora lainaus", Baekhyun irvisti perään. Yksi shampanjapullo maksoi a-marketissa vähintään sen 80 tuhatta wonia. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa hänen ynnätessä, paljonko se hotellin hinnastoissa kustantaisi.

Jongdae laski kädessään olevan paperinivaskan sängylle ja kohotti katseensa Hyunieen. "Mikä sua oikein risoo?"

"Te. Oliko pakko raahata mut tänne, vaikka tiedät, etten halua--"

Jongdaen kulmat kurtistuivat, hän alkoi ärtyä ihan tosissaan. "Mitä helvettiä, Byun? Milloin sä olet oikein kieltäytynyt arjesta irrottautumiseesta? Et ole koskaan valittanut hotelleista, täyshoito on aina parempi kuin mökkihöperöityminen. Kyllä sä ehdit kämpillesi mädäntyä vielä monta kertaa."

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan. Hänen viinahammasta kolotti niin perkeleesti, hän ei kestänyt kaksikon kuulustelua selvin päin. (Ignooraten sen faktan, että Minseok hyung oli ollut hiljaa koko sen ajan.)

"Kai mä pelkään, että suostumalla olisin jotenkin velvollinen lähtemään ulos Chanyeolin kanssa", Baekhyun sanoi. _Ja että pitäisin siitä niin paljon, että menettäisin sydämeni sille Parkille._ Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut sanoa ääneen, ettei se vain menisi tapahtumaan.

"Rakas", Jongdae henkäisi myötätuntoisesti. Hän muistutti, että Yeol ei ollut missään vaiheessa puhunut heille siviilihenkilönä. Hän oli mies, joka edusti hotellia ja teki kaikkensa saadakseen konsernin maineen nousemaan ylös. Hän tiesi, että asiakkailla oli valtaa vaikuttaa muiden mielipiteisiin. Joku saattoi sanoa, että huono julkisuus oli myös julkisuutta, mutta tässä tapauksessa se ei ollut ihannoitava fraasi. Chanyeol varmasti muisti Baekhyunin lausumat sanat; _DM Nine ei ole maan paras hotelli._ Mutta sellaiseksi DM-hotellit halusivat tulla. Ja Chanyeol vaikutti rehellisesti sellaiselta, joka teki kaikkensa saadakseen työnsä tulokset näkymään. 

"Olisit voinut kieltäytyä, monta kertaa", Minseok muistutti. "Sun ei olisi ollut pakko jäädä tänne, jos et halua."

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Totta, olihan se niin. Olisi tuntunut oudolta jättää Kimit Cheodamdongiin, vaikka hän oli se linkki, joka yhdisti hänet hoteliin, Chanyeolin kautta. 

Huoneen oveen koputettiin jykevästi. "Huonepalvelu."

Baekhyun nousi sängyltä ja kiirehti avaamaan. Hänen vauhdikas liikkeensä pysähtyi kuin seinään, kun oven takana ei seisonutkaan siistiin työasuun sonnustautunut tarjoilija, vaan tummanharmaassa puvussa ja siistissä kampauksessa seisova Park Chanyeol, joka oli entistä mykistävämpi näky. Hänen kädessään olevalla tarjottimella oli kylmänhuurteinen shampanjapullo, kolme lasia sekä kulhollinen herkullisen mehukkaita ja kiiltäviä mansikoita. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat, hän ei ollut tilannut mansikoita.

"Erittäin kuivaa, hapokasta chardonnayta, vuodelta 2006", Chanyeol sanoi ojentaessaan tarjottimen kokonaisuudessaan ovensuussa seisovalle Baekhyunille, joka ei tuntunut saavan sanaa suustaan. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs ja hiljensi äänensävyään. "Olen odottanut, että eksyt tielleni jälleen."

"Meidän ei pitänyt tavata enää", Baekhyun kuiskasi, yhtä hiljaisella äänensävyllä. Ei sillä, etteikö huoneessa oleva kaksikko olisi saanut kuulla keskustelua. Hiljaisuus sopi vain haikeaksi helähtäneeseen tunnelmaan. 

"Tulitte hotelliini. Mitä oikein odotit?" Chanyeol kysyi, naurahtaen enemmänkin huvittuneena kuin kohtalon johdatukseen uskovana. Se huojensi Baekhyunin mieltä, mutta ei tarpeeksi. Siinä, missä järki käski pitää tiukasti etäisyyttä häneen, sydän kaipasi toista ihmistä. Mitä enemmän hän Yeolia mielessään pyöritti, muisteli kaikkia niitä intiimejä hetkiä, joita he olivat jakaneet, hän alkoi kaivata niitä. 

"Yeol-ah?"

Chanyeol katsoi häntä pehmeästi kutsuneeseen Baekhyuniin kysyvästi. Hän odotti rauhallisena, mitä lyhyemmällä oikein oli mielessä. "Niin?"

"Enhän mä ole sulle mitenkään velkaa?" Baekhyunin oli pakko kysyä, hänen omantuntonsa ei kestänyt epätietoisuutta. Chanyeolin lempeänä pysyvä ilme huojensi häntä lisää. 

"Et suinkaan", Yeol vastasi. Baekhyun hieroi niskaansa mietteliäänä, tuhat ajatusta kun olivat vaivanneet häntä monta kertaa. Hän tiesi, miten lääpällään Yeol häneen oli. Tai ainakin niin hän oli aikaisemmin Siheungissa hänelle väittänyt. Eikä hän halunnut olla ostettavissa. Hän vaati tietää, ymmärsihän myös Yeol sen.

"Avokätisyytesi tuntuu epämukavalta", Baekhyun myönsi ja hieroi niskaansa. Hän hapuili shampanjapulloa, mutta ei rohjennut enää ottaakaan sitä. "On vaikea uskoa, että tämä on vain _strightly business."_

"Hotellikonsernin edustajana olen pahoillani siitä, miten työntekijämme kirjoittivat väärän avainkortin ja sekoittivat huoneet. Et ole saanut vastinetta epäonniselle täyshoitoviikonlopulle."

"Saimme korvauksen siitä lahjakortista", Baekhyun muistutti. Hän ja Dae olivat juhlistaneet Jongdaen syntymäpäivää DM Ninessä viime syksynä. Heillä oli huone ja kaikkea...

"Mutta nukuitko huoneessa, käytitkö hotellin palveluja?" Chanyeol kysyi ja mainosti alakerran uima-allasta ja hierontapalveluita, sun muita hotellista löytyviä hemmottelupaikkoja. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä; hän ja Dae olivat käyneet syömässä, sen jälkeen livenneet baariin ja bailanneet sydämensä kyllyydestä. Yömyöhään hän oli eksynyt kultaisen yhdeksikön takana olevaan sviittiin...

"Ehkä olet oikeassa", Baekhyun murahti. Hän vihasi sitä, kun muut olivat oikeassa. Hän ei voinut sumuttaa itseään. Hän päätti ottaa Chanyeolin avokätisen tarjouksen vastaan ja nappasi tarjottimella olevan mansikkakulhon itselleen. Shampanja korkeine laseineen jäi Yeolin haltuun.

"Hauskaa iltaa", Chanyeol toivotti ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Baekhyun veti oven hitaasti kiinni, hän halusi nähdä, kääntyisikö Park ja kävelisikö hän tiehensä ennen kuin ovi oli kokonaan kiinni.

Hän ei liikkunut. Vasta, kun ovi vedettiin lukkoon asti, käytävältä kuului hiljaisia askeleita.

Baekhyun palasi huoneeseen mansikkakulho kädessään. Jongdaen kiinnostus oli täysin koulutuksen oppimismateriaaleissa, Minseok hyungin puhelimessaan. Baekhyun istui alas Jongdaen vierelle ja maistoi mansikkaa, joka oli yhtä maukas kuin miltä se näyttikin. Hän koitti sysätä huonon omatuntonsa sivuun ja pyysi Daea kertomaan hänelle, mitä kaikkea koulutuksessa oltiin käyty läpi.


	13. Chapter 13

Minseok ja Jongdae vaihtoivat katseita, kun edellisenä päivänä täysin kujalla ollut Baekhyun paasasi kurssin aiheista kuin mikäkin papupata. Fyysisen uupumuksen näki miehen kasvoilta, hän oli selvästi käyttänyt yön pikkutunnit aivan muuhun tarkoitukseen kuin luksushotellin luksuspehmeän sängyn testaamiseen. Monipuolinen koulutus hätäkeskusksen nykyisten käytäntöjen kehittämisestä antoi pohjaa myös tulevalle. Jos tehokkuus nousisi, ihmiset saisivat nopeammin apua, mikä taas säästäisi parhaassa tapauksessa monta ihmishenkeä. Baekhyun, joka kantoi ammattinsa tuoman vastuun joskus liiankin tunnollisesti, oli otettu, että viimein ne kaikki käytännön työn tekijöiden heittelemät ideat ja kehotukset olivat muuttuneet konkreettisiksi keinoiksi kehittää hätäkeskusverkostoa eri viranomaistahojen ja myös asiakkaiden kanssa.

Koulutus oli ohi liian nopeasti, Baekhyun ei ollut ainoa, joka olisi kaivannut vielä yhtä kurssipäivää. Koulutuksen järjestäjät lupasivat palata aiheeseen toivottavasti mahdollisimman pian, mutta takaraivossa kutkutti, ettei Baekhyun pääsisi mukaan seuraavalla kerralla. Heidän yksikössään oli monta muutakin päivystäjää, jotka hyötyisivät kurssista yhtä lailla. Hän ei voinut olla itsekäs, kun kyse oli muiden hyvinvoinnista.

Auditorion ulkopuolella oli vastassa jotain liian tuttua. Katse kohtasi sivummalle seisahtuneen miehen, joka tukka oli yhtä pörröinen kuin sinä petollisena kesäisenä viikonloppuna. Pitkän miehen yllä olevasta rennosta asusta ei olisi mitenkään ulkopuolinen voinut arvata, että hän oli kävellyt sinne vastapäisen hotellin johtajien huoneesta.

Baekhyunin puheripuli loppui kuin seinään, suu painautui tiukasti kiinni. Kimit vilkaisivat toisiaan uudemman kerran ja yrittivät jatkaa aiheesta, mutta Baekhyunin eteenpäin kiinnittynyt huomio sai heidänkin katseensa lipumaan samaan suuntaan. 

Baekhyun pysähtyi Yeolin eteen ja katsoi häntä kuin ensi kertaa. Muistot nousivat esiin jostain aivojen kolkasta, tämä mies herätti hänessä edelleen häiritsevän vahvoja tunteita, eikä hän ollut varma, oliko se millään muotoa hyvä asia. Hän oli ihan selvästi päättänyt raivata tiensä osaksi Hyunin elämää, niin monesti hän oli jo sattunut samalle polulle.

"Nukuitteko hyvin?" Chanyeol kysyi, kohdentaen kysymyksensä myös Hyunin taakse asettuvalle kaksikolle. "Olisin hyvästellyt teidät henkilökohtaisesti, mutta olitte ehtineet kirjautua jo ulos."

Baekhyun kohotti toista kulmaansa. Oli selvää, ettei Yeol ollut vääntäytynyt kirjastolle ja vielä siviileissä vaan sen takia, että saisi kysyä, kuinka heidän hotellinsa onnistui tyydyttämään tämän paikoin niin vaikean asiakkaan. "Mitä sä täällä teet?" 

Chanyeol hymyili ja osoitti kaunokirjallisuuden osaston suuntaan. Hän kehui löytäneensä pari lukemisen arvoista romaania, silti hänellä ei ollut yhtäkään kantamuksena. Baekhyun olisi rohjennut epäillä miehen puheita, jos ei olisi tietoinen Yeolin lukemisharrastuksesta. 

"Lisäksi kirjaston kahvi on parempaa kuin hotellilla. Costa Rican suodatinkahvi sopii vatsalleni paremmin kuin brasilialaiset premium plus plus plus -pavut."

Baekhyun naurahti ivallisesti, ehkä liiankin. "Sanoo mies, joka vetää kovia viinoja kuin pesusieni."

Chanyeolin kasvoille nouseva virne oli ärsyttävän muikea. "Lääkärini onkin kehottanut lopettamaan turhan läträämisen."

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti, mutta huvittuneena. Hän ei ihmetellyt yhtään lääkärin määräystä. Hän muisti hyvin, miten jokaisessa huoneeseen roudatussa ruokakärryssä oli ollut vähintään pullollinen jotain, mikä sisälsi prosentteja. Hän oli saanut hyvät kännit, kiitos niiden juomien. Hyvältähän sellainen kevyt dokaaminen oli tuntunut. Jongdaen syntymäpäivänä oli ollutkin aivan toisenlainen ääni kellossa. 

"Haluaisin näyttää sulle hieman Cheodamdongia. Kiinnostaisiko?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun katsahti takanaan seisovaan Jongdaeen, hänen oli tarkoitus lähteä samalla kyydillä Bucheoniin. Kimppakyyti oli siinä ruuhkassa pelastus, oma auto nökötti omakotitalon parkissa. Julkiset liikennevälineet eivät innostaneet häntä niine kantamuksineen.

"Dae lupasi heittää mut kotiin", hän sanoi, aidosti pahoillaan. Hän olisi muuten saattanutkin lähteä. Nyt, kun koulutus oli kokonaisuudessaan takana päin, hänellä oli vielä 36 tuntia vapaa-aikaa. Hänellä ei ollut muita suunnitelmia kotitöiden lisäksi, joten Cheodamdongissa seikkaileminen ei kuulostanut hullummalta.

"Mä vien sut kotiin", Chanyeol lupasi. "Näkisin mielelläni, mistä noin kovatahtoisia yksilöitä tulee."

Jongdae taputti Baekhyunia olalle ja toivotti naureskellen hyvää illanjatkoa. Minseok yhtyi hyvästeihin ja nopeasti kaksikko oli poissa muiden kurssilaisten tavoin. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt tuntea oloaan kiusalliseksi, kun Yeol otti jo tilanteen haltuun. Hänen suunnitelmiaan kuunnellessa tuli väistämättä mieleen, miten paljon hän oli yhteistä iltapäivää suunnitellut.

Baekhyun tarrasi Yeolia käsikynkästä heidän astellessa ulos kirjastosta. Hän piti uteliaan katseensa pitkässä miehessä, jossa oli sitä samaa karismaa kuin tulevassa toimitusjohtajassa, jonka hän oli tavannut ensi kertaa vuorokausi takaperin. Häntä alkoi kiinnostaa, oliko mies työviikolla sataprosenttisesti DM-konsernin herra isoherra ja vapaalla puhtaasti huoleton Yeollie, vai oliko hänessäkin jokin arkinen minuus, joka oli yhdistelmä niitä kahta ääripäätä. 

Sydän pamppaili kevyesti, vatsaa alkoi nipistellä. Oli ollut helpotus saada tietää, ettei hän ollut mitenkään velvollinen Yeolia kohtaan. Siksi hän saattaisi ihastuakin tähän mieheen, joka ilmaisi kiinnostuksensa häntä kohtaan niin ihailtavan suoraan. Yhteiset tunnit Siheungin hotellissa olivat näyttäneet, ettei hän ollut pelkästään seksin perään. Baekhyunia ärsytti, miten selvästi hän muisti, miten Yeol oli kertonut haaveistaan sitoutua, rauhoittua. Villi bailaaminen saisi jäädä viimeistään taakse, kun hän perisi toimitusjohtajan paikan isältään, olisi siinä vieressä joku toinen tai ei. 

Konsernin toimitusjohtajaksi nouseminen olikin se suurin epävarmuuden aiheuttaja, joka Baekhyunin mieltä kovin korvensi. Hän ei halunnut parisuhteeseen työnarkomaanin kanssa. Hän itse teki kahdentoista tunnin päivystysvuoroja hätäkeskuksella, vaihtelevin työajoin. Yhteistä aikaa olisi vaikea löytää, kosahtaisiko suhde heti alkuunsa.

"Miten susta tuli hätäkeskuspäivystäjä?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

Baekhyun palasi koulumuistoihinsa, niihin aikoihin, jolloin hän ja Jongdae olivat yhteistuumin tehneet elämänsä parhaimman päätöksen. Dae oli käynyt vartijakoulun loppuun häke-koulutuksen jälkeen. Hän piti työstään Yongsang Private Securityssä, mutta Bucheonin hätäkeskus oli aina hänen sydämessään, vaikka hän oli lähtenyt sieltä kolmen yhteisen vuoden jälkeen. Oli totuus, ettei hätäkeskuspäivystäjän työ ollut mistään kevyimmästä päästä. Baekhyun oli itsekin yllättynyt, miten kauan hän oli sitä työtä kestänyt. VIisi vuotta oli kulunut kuin hujauksessa. Hän uskoi istuvansa luurien ääressä vielä kolmekymmentä vuotta.

"Sattumalta. Mietin mitä haluaisin tehdä lukion jälkeen ja päädyin turvallisuusalalle. Kolmantena vuonna kuulin hätäkeskuspäivystäjäkoulutuksesta ja siirryin sinne. Jos en olisi vaihtanut alaa, musta olisi tullut tullitarkastaja."

"Kiintoisaa", Chanyeol sanoi mietteliäänä. Hän, vanhempiensa urapolkua jatkavana hän ei luultavasti osannut samaistua. "Jos mä olisin saanut päättää, mikä musta tulee isona, olisin varmaan pysynyt matkailualalla. En ole hyvä mukavuusalueiden ulkopuolella."

"Eihän meistä kukaan", Baekhyun virnisti. Esimerkiksi Cheodamdong, kaupunginosa ei soveltunut Baekhyunille laisinkaan. Silti hän oli ottanut askeleen eteenpäin ja kuljeskeli kalliiden kortteileiden poikki. Poikkeamalla tutusta ja turvallisesta ympäristöstä sitä saattaisi kohdata jotain, mistä oli uskaltanut vain haaveilla. Jotain, mistä tulisi elämää tärkeämpää, merkityksellisintä koskaan.

Oli oikeastaan mukava vain jutella. Chanyeolista, joka oli kiusannut häntä kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla heidän ollessa jumissa sviitissä, paljastui joka kerta enemmän uusia puolia. Oli huojentavaa tietää, että hänen elämässään oli paljon muutakin kuin alkoholin suurkuluttaminen ja lihallisten himojen tyydyttäminen. Park vaikutti rehdiltä ammattilaiselta, joka nostaisi hotellikonsernin maan huipputasolle, kuten oli aikonutkin. Vaikka hänen tumma, mystinen puolensa oli seksikäs ja läheisyys intiimiä, kiihottavaa, sykki Baekhyunin sydän hänen aidolle itselleen. Yeolilla lieni syynsä, miksi hän halusi piilotella todellista identiteettiään. Maailmassa oli paljon ihmisiä, jotka varmasti halusivat käyttää hänen statustaan hyväkseen. Baekhyun ei halunnut. Hänellä oli omantunnontuskia jo yhdestä DM Onessa vietetystä yöstä. 

"Asutko hotellilla?" Baekhyun kysyi. "Missä kotiosoitteesi on?"

"Yongsanggussa. Omistan studion, jossa on sänky ja tv, sekä vaatekaappi. Vietän suurimman osan ajastani konsernin hotelleissa, joten en ole vaivautunut hankkimaan omaa kotia. Ei mua siellä kukaan muutenkaan odottaisi."

"Entä, jos odottaisi?" Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol tyytyi vain kohauttamaan olkiaan. Hän ei kai nähnyt sellaisten mielikuvien muuttuvan todeksi. Jottei ilmapiiri muuttuisi kiusalliseksi, Hyun käänsi keskustelun kurssia hieman toiseen suuntaan.

"Asuivatko vanhempasi hotellilla?"

"Ensimmäisen hotellin vieressä on toinen kerrostalo. Olen asunut siinä talossa 25 vuotta. Mitä enemmän hotelleja nousi, sitä ylemmäs ja isompaan asuntoon muutimme. Vanhempani asuvat tällä hetkellä kattohuoneistossa."

Baekhyun hymyili, kasvutarina oli tiivistettynä romanttinen, mutta todellisuudessa varmasti hirvittävän työn takana. Konserni oli suuri, hotelleja oli rakennettu ympäri maata. Firmalla lieni hallituksensa ja monia osakkaita, siltikään CEO Parkin saappaat eivät varmasti olleet helpot täyttää. Kyse ei ollut pelkästään yhdestä puljusta, vaan niistä kaikista. Toimarin työ lieni kuitenkin suurimmaksi osaksi yhteistyötä eri tahojen kanssa, joten ihan yksin suuria päätöksiä ei tarvinnut tehdä. Olihan Yeolilla jo, nuoresta iästään huolimatta, melkoinen kokemus hotelleista ja alan koulutus. Jotenkin tuntui silti hassulta, että tämä pörröpäinen ilmestys olisi parin vuoden päästä niinkin korkea johtohahmo, yksi maan yritysten top-listalaisia.

"DM One ei ole konsernin ensimmäinen hotelli", Chanyeol tokaisi virnistellen. Baekhyun virnisti takaisin, hän kyllä tiesi. Hän oli tehnyt taustatutkimuksensa perinpohjaisesti. Yrityksen historiasta kerrottiin heidän nettisivuillaan. Kaikki oli alkanut Maposta. Parkien suvun ensimmäinen hotelli ei ollut DM-alkuinen.

"Park Daemi oli isoäitini. Ilman häntä koko konsernia ei olisi olemassa. Hän on työllistänyt monia, ja haluan seurata hänen jalanjälkiään. Uusimmat hotellit aiheuttavat vain stressiä, sillä ne eivät yllä konsernin laatuvaatimuksiin. Tavoitteeni on nostaa ne samalle tasolle vuoden loppuun mennessä. Kiinnostaisiko testiviikonloppu Siheungissa tässä piakkoin?"

"Ei kiitos", Baekhyun naurahti, hän oli tainnut saada yliannostuksen viiden tähden luksushotelleista. Varsinkin, kun hän ei ollut maksanut palveluista senttiäkään. Jos hän viettäisi vielä yhdenkin yön ilmaisessa hotellihuoneessa, omantunnontuskat vaivaisivat häntä varmaan hautaan saakka. Eikä hänellä ollut edes aikaa hurvitteluihin. Viikonloput olivat vapaita kerran viidessä viikossa ja kesälomaankin oli vielä kolme kuukautta aikaa.

"Kerro mulle, jos muutat mielesi", Chanyeol sanoi, silmät tuikkien. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, oliko niiden seassa myös haaveita. Halusiko Yeol taas samaan huoneeseen hänen kanssaan, yrittikö hän tehdä vaikutuksen ja lahjoa hänet suhteillaan. Oliko se hänen ainoa tapa tehdä tuttavuutta, rakentaa kestävää ihmissuhdetta?

Baekhyun halusi nähdä, millainen mies hotellien täyttämän imagon takana oikein oli. Vai oliko sellaista lainkaan. Sillä hän, joka oli aikaisemmin vannonut yksinolon hyvyyttä, oli saattanut alkaa kaivata rinnalleen jotain, joka pitäisi ja arvostaisi häntä samalla tavalla. 

* * *

Oli vaikea uskoa, ettei yhdessä kaupungin kalleimmassa kaupunginosassa ollut yhtäkään sellaista ravintolaa, johon Baekhyun halusi astua. Chanyeol alkoi vaikuttaa jo hermostuneelta, kun suuret mainospuheet eivät tehneetkään Bucheonin poikaan vaikutusta. Olihan modernisti rakennettu betoniviidakko täynnä näyttäviä vaate- ja ravitsemisliikkeitä ja panostettua mainontaa, suuria viihdeyhtiöitä ja kalliita rakennuksia. Kuitenkin paikasta puuttui tietynlainen maanläheisyys, kaikki vaikutti niin pinnalliselta ja kaukaiselta. Ihmiset olivat liian iloisia tai business-tyylisiä, missään ei näkynyt sitä kolikon kääntöpuolta, köyhiä, sairaita, vanhuksia, lapsia. Kaikki vastaan tulleet ihmiset olivat osuneet 15-55 vuoden ikähaarukkaan, ja heidän yllään oli ollut vähintään yksi vaatekappale high endiä. Toisin kuin Baekhyunilla, joka oli ostanut parhaimmat housunsa Bucheonin ostoskeskuksesta. 

Baekhyunin nyrpistäessä nenää viidennen kerran, Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi huonoja ehdotuksiaan. Baekhyun pahoitteli myös omaa nirsouttaan. Hän ei mitenkään halunnut ruokailla pihviravintolassa, jonka yhden aterian loppusumma hipoisi puolen päivän paikkaa. Ei hänellä ollut edes niin kova nälkä, että kokemus olisi sen arvoinen. Vaikka Yeol haluaisi maksaa koko lystin. 

"Sua on vaikea miellyttää", Chanyeol naurahti, ensimmäistä kertaa kiusaantuneena. Hän raapi niskaansa ja vilkuili ympärilleen, etsien katsellaan sopivaa ruokapaikkaa korttelin alueelta. Baekhyun oli hylännyt korealaisen, italialaisen, intialaisen, ranskalaisen ja espanjalaisen ravintolan.

"Sushia?" Yeol kysyi toiveikkaana. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, vaikka hän oli syönyt japanilaisessa ravintolassa edellisenä päivänä, kiitos Minseokin. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt alkaa juoksuttamaan Yeolia lisää, sillä hänenkin täytyi osata antaa periksi. 

"Et taida pitää tästä naapurustosta", Chanyeol pähkäili ääneen. "Olisiko Apgujeongissa jotain, mikä sopisi makuusi paremmin?"

"Epätäydellisyys on täydellistä", Baekhyun sanoi varovasti. Hänellä oli paha mieli Yeolin puolesta, raukka yritti niin kovasti tehdä häneen vaikutuksen. Olihan Cheodamdongissa oma charminsa, mutta paikka oli niin kaukana hänen omasta ympäristöstään kuin olla ja voi. Hänen tulotasonsa ei ollut lähellekään sitä luokkaa, että hän voisi kuluttaa alueiden palveluita. Lisäksi paikassa vallitsi tietynlainen kiire, rauhattomuus, eikä se ainakaan nostanut hänen intoaan jäädä hengailemaan alueelle.

Sushiravintola, jonka laadusta Yeol pystyi menemään takuuseen, sijaitsi pari korttelia sivummalla. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun se ei ollut sama, jossa hän oli hyungin kanssa käynyt. Kävelymatka sujui hitaasti eteenpäin tallustellen, rennossa yhteisymmärryksessä, se oli koko yhteisen ajan kohokohta. 

"Olen pahoillani, jos tuhlaan aikaasi tällä tavoin. Ajattelin, että meillä olisi edes vähän kivempaa", Chanyeol sanoi. 

Baekhyun loi Yeoliin häkeltyneen katseen. "Ei se paikka, vaan seura. Tässä on hyvä näin, kaikesta huolimatta."

"Kiva kuulla", Chanyeol sanoi, vaikuttaen jotenkin vaisulta. Hän oli kai odottanut enemmän, ehkä toivonut, että Baekhyun olisi ollut asuinalueesta yhtä haltioissaan kuin viiden tähden hotellista. Vaikka Cheodamdongissa oli luksusta silminkantamattomiin, ei se ollut siltikään mikään loistohotelli. Ehkä kaikki vaikuttaisi erilaiselta shampanjanhuuruisin silmin. Ikävä kyllä, Baekhyun oli tänään selvin päin. 

"Haluaisitko käydä vielä jossain? Ajattelitko hankkia matkamuistoja näiltä seuduilta?" 

Baekhyun naurahti pienesti ja taputti selässään olevaa reppua. "Kaikki muistot, mitä tarvitsen, ovat koulutuksen opintomateriaalit. Ja pöllin hotellistasi yhden kynän, koska aillä oli niin helvetin mukava kirjoittaa." 

"Sellaisen punaisen? Ne ovat myös mun lemppareita."

Baekhyun nyökkäsi silmät tuikkien. Moitteettomasti paperilla liikkuva mustekynä teki muistiinpanojen kirjoittamisesta tuhat kertaa nautinnollisempaa.

Chanyeol yhtyi nauruun, vaikuttaen heti paljon rennommalta. Se huojensi myös Baekhyunia, joka oli totta puhuen ollut paskanjäykkänä siitä asti, kun epäonnistumisen tuska oli alkanut paistaa Yeolin kasvoilla. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yhteisen iltapäivän vietto oli sujunut kuin siivillä. Baekhyun ei voinut uskoa istuvansa samassa pöydässä sen kyltymättömän perverssin kanssa, joka oli hänet unen rajamailta vetänyt jonnekin satuun niillä paksuilla huulillaan. Park Chanyeol oli käynyt hänen kanssaan syvällisiä keskusteluja maailmantilanteesta, ekonomiasta ja auttamisen tarpeesta. He olivat keskustelleet paljon niistä ihmisistä, joita Cheodamdongin katukuvassa ei näkynyt. Tavallisista ihmisistä, duunareista, ja elämän kelkasta pudonneista. 

Chanyeol vaikutti pitävän hotelleidensa työntekijöitä suuressa arvossa, mikä oli helvetin ihailtavaa, sillä he olivat se voima, joka saivat kaiken tapahtumaan. Oli argumentteja henkilöstöpäälliköiden kanssa, oli vääntöä korkeamman johtoportaan kanssa. Park nykyisessä pestissään vaikutti joutuvan taistelemaan alaistensa puolesta, mikä valmisti häntä hyvin tuleviin tehtäviin. Hän rakensi luottamusta työntekijöihin jo ennen kuin ottaisi CEO:n työn vastaan. Hänen ei tarvitsisi aloittaa ihan alusta, mitä tuli suhteeseen alaisten kanssa.

"Kuule, Park. Miksi piilottelit todellista itseäsi?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli nähnyt kolmessa vartissa paljon enemmän kuin niissä kolmessa vuorokaudessa, jotka hän oli viettänyt Chanyeolin kanssa Siheungissa.

"Koska olen epäkiinnostava", Chanyeol sanoi. "Kukaan ei ole juurikaan halunnut kuunnella juttujani, jos niihin ei liity fyysistä läheisyyttä." 

Baekhyun ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hänestä maailman parantaminen tavalla tai toisella oli paljon kiinnostavampaa kuin se, millä tavalla sitä tulisi hoidelluksi. "Liikut ihan selvästi väärissä piireissä."

Chanyeol levitti kätensä ja esitteli rauhatonta miljöötä. He istuivat sushiravintolan ikkunapaikalla, ja tietysti ohitse huristelevien autojen joukossa joku apina hakkasi tööttinappulaa. Baekhyun ei halunnut sanoa ääneen, montako prosenttia hänen vastaanottamistaan hätäpuheluista liittyi liikenneonnettomuuksiin. Tämän maan ihmiset eivät vain yksinkertaisesti osanneet ajaa. 

"Se, mitä Siheungissa tapahtui, ei ollut mulle todellista. Vaikutit aina joltain, mihin en ylettyisi, mitä en ansaitsisi. Mutta nyt, kun mä katson sua... mä... viihdyn paremmin", Baekhyun sai vaivoin sanottua. Hän laski kuumalta tuntuvat kasvonsa alas ja koitti saada olonsa suhtkoht normaaliksi. Ei ollut hänen tapaistaan käyttäytyä sillä tavoin, niin... pehmosti.

"Kiinnostukseni sua kohtaan ei ole sammunut", Chanyeol sanoi, hapuillen pöydällä makaavia sormia. Baekhyun oli puristaa sormensa nyrkkiin, mutta antoi niiden jäädä lepäämään pöydälle rennosti, antaen Yeolille mahdollisuuden ottaa kiinni. Hetken aikaa hän toivoi, että Yeol tarttuisi häneen.

"Mitä enemmän sua katson ja kuuntelen, sitä sydämeni sykkii. Saat mut haluamaan aivan uusia asioita. Se, että istut tässä mun kanssa nyt, tuntuu lottovoitolta. Ajatus, että suostuisit tapaamaan mut uudelleen, lienee kaukainen, mutta toiveikkuuteni on herännyt."

"Ehkä olin liian ehdoton aikaisemmin", Baekhyun naurahti, edelleen häpeissään. Sviittiin juuttuminen sellaisen törkimyksen kanssa tuntui niin epäuskoiselta, ettei Yeol mitenkään voinut olla totta. Pelkkää fantasiaa, taitava puhumaan, mitä toinen halusi kuulla, pelkkää syntiä. 

"Joten mulla on mahdollisuus?" Yeol kysyi, tuttu, ilkikurinen virne kasvoilleen muodostuen. 

"Aina on mahdollisuus", Baekhyun vastasi. Hän oli varma, että Chanyeol huomauttaisi hänelle jossain vaiheessa samanmoisesta, kiusoittelevasta puhetyylistä. Tilaisuus oli vain herkullinen, Park saisi maistaa omaa lääkettään. Hyvällähän hän vain. Sillä hän oli todella sitä mieltä, että kolmas kerta toden sanoisi. 

* * *

Baekhyun oli kiitollinen Chanyeolille, kyyti kotiin katumaasturin etupenkillä oli tuhat kertaa parempi kokemus kuin täyteen ammutussa metrossa matkustaminen. Sitä ei tarvinnut pelätä kuin henkensä puolesta, kiitos liikenteessä olevien törttöilijöiden, mutta omaisuus oli sentään turvassa. Park tuskin oli kiinnostunut hänen materiastaan, sillä herra isoherran vasemmassa ranteessa oleva kello varmaan maksoi enemmän kuin Baekhyunin yllä oleva asukokonaisuus, kengät ja reppu mukaan lukien. 

Baekhyunin selkeiden navigointiohjeiden avulla määränpää löytyi helposti. Chanyeol oli ihmeissään eteen aukeavasta parkkipaikasta ja sitä seuraavasta perinteisestä markettialueesta. Lähimmät asuintalot sijaitsivat puolen kilometrin päässä, ja Baekhyunin oma talo peräti muutamien kilometrien päässä. 

"Mun vuoro näyttää sulle jotain", Baekhyun sanoi ja kehotti miestä rohkeasti laittamaan auton parkkiin. Vapaita ruutuja oli siellä täällä, kyllä iso auto johonkin väliin sopisi. 

Pöllämystynyt Chanyeol oli, mutta myös kiinnostunut. Hän teki työtä käskettyä, auto löysi paikkansa heti ensimmäisestä kohdalle sattuvasta tyhjästä välistä. Miesparka oli nopeammin ulkona kuin Baekhyun, joka oli jäänyt puntaroimaan, jättäisikö repun autoon vai ottaisiko sen völjyyseen. Jos matkan aikana kehitetty suunnitelma kusisikin, ja hän joutuisi menemään bussilla kotiin... 

Baekhyun jäi katselemaan ympärilleen katselevaa Yeolia. Autosta muutaman askeleen markettia kohti ottanut Chanyeol haisteli raikkaampaa satelliittikaupungin ilmaa ja miljöössä leijuvia torikojujen aromeja. Maailma Cheodamdongiin verrattuna oli kuin päinvastainen, modernista kauppakadusta oltiin tultu kaiken alkuun, sinne, mistä kaikki oli lähtenyt. 

Baekhyun jätti reppunsa vänkärin jalkatilaan, täytti takkinsa taskut puhelimella ja lompakolla. Hän astui ulos keväiseen iltaan ja hymyili tutuille tuoksuille, joissa hän oli kasvanut. Hän siirtyi Yeolin vierelle ja kohotti katseensa häneen, unohtamatta hymyillä. Aidosti häkeltynyt mies oli näky, joka sai hänen sydämensä pamppailemaan entistä lujemmin. 

"Tarvitsen kolme kiloa kaalia. Ajattelin tehdä huomenna kimchiä."

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kauempana häämöttävään markettialueeseen. Tuoreita vihanneksia, mereneläviä ja mausteita notkuvia pöytiä ei tarvinnut kauaa katsella ymmärtääkseen, ettei niitä löytänyt high lifen sävyttämästä Cheodamdongista. Toki sielläkin oli ruokakauppoja, mutta niiden tarjonta ei vastannut Baekhyunin tarpeita. Hän halusi tukea perinteitä vaalivia yrittäjiä ostamalla heiltä suoraan. 

"Kotitekoinen on aina parempaa. Mennäänkö?" Hyun perusteli. Chanyeol lähti hänen mukaansa, vaikuttaen heti paljon varovaisemmalta, hiljaisemmalta... kunnioittavammalta. Hän oli mukavuusaluuensa ulkopuolella, mutta rauhallinen ilme antoi osviittaa, että kerrankin hän taisi nauttia siitä. 

Tutut ahjummat tervehtivät Baekhyunia jo kaukaa. Osa heistä vaikutti jo tietävän, mitä mies halusi, osa oli puolestaan kiinnostuneita, kuka Byunilla oli mukana, hän kun tapasi asioida markettialueella yksin. Joku kyseli isoveljen perään, Beom hyung huiteli omilla teillään, hänestä ei paljon kuulunut. Kaikki olisi hyvin niin kauan, kunnes Baekhyun sattuisi ottamaan vastaan puhelun ääneltä, joka kuului hänen hyungilleen. 

Kolmen kilon kaalisatsi ja kimchiin raastettavat retiisit vaihtoivat omistajaa nopeasti. Chanyeol joutui hieromaan korvaansa elintarvikekustannusten loppusumman kuullessaan. Kaikki hyvä ei ollut todellakaan kallista. Ehkä hän mietti sitäkin, kuinka torimyyjät jäisivät voitolle heidän katteensa ollessa niin pieni. 

Markettialueen laitamilla oli koju, mistä sai koko Bucheonin parhainta teetä. Kuuma juoma viilentyvässä kevätillassa oli täydellinen lopetus yhteiselle päivälle. Baekhyun oli onnellinen, että hän oli lähtenyt Yeolin mukaan. Hän oli saanut tutustua Chanyeoliin sillä tavalla, miten ihmisiin tutustuttiin. Muistot ja mielikuvat siitä huuliaan nuoleskelevasta seksihullusta alkoivat vaikuttaa kaukaisilta, epätosilta, unelta. DM Ninessä vietetty luksusviikonloppu olikin ollut täynnä asioita, jotka eivät kuuluneet hänen arkeensa.

"Vietkö sä mut vielä kotiin?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän alkoi huolehtia repustaan, joka oli jäänyt Yeolin katumaasturiin. Kotiavaimet olivat siellä. Häke-kurssin oppimismateriaaleista viis.

"Tottakai. Mähän lupasin", Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili, rentoutui ja antoi itsensä valua ajatuksiinsa. Käveleminen pitkin markettialuetta ihanassa hiljaisuudessa, oli romanttisinta koko päivänä. Vaaleanpunaiset ajatukset alkoivat vallata mieltä ihan varkaiten. Eikä hän pyristellyt lainkaan vastaan, vaan nautti niistä tunteista, joita hän sai tuntea pitkästä, pitkästä aikaa.

Baekhyun istutti Yeolin hiekkamaalla pohjustetun alueen reunustalla olevalle penkille. Hän laski vahvoissa kasseissa olevat ostokset penkin toiseen päähän ja kipitti nopein askelin kojulle, jossa Mirye noona valmisti sitä parhainta. Beom hyung oli ostanut hänelle monesti täydellisesti haudutettua sencha-teetä, ja hän halusi jakaa kokemuksen myös Yeolin kanssa. Vauhdilla kylmentyvä ilma antoi myös syyn painautua lähemmäs miestä, sillä Baekhyun ihmisenä kaipasi myös läheisyyttä. 

Nopeasti Mirye noonan kanssa kuulumiset vaihdettuuaan, Baekhyun kiikutti lämpimän pahvimukillisen höyryävää juomaa Yeolille. Park ei saanut miljöön ihailemisesta tarpeekseen. Se riitti vakuuttamaan, että reissu perinteiselle marketille oli osunut nappiin. Se sai myös Baekhyunin ymmärtämään, että he kaksi olivat todellakin eri maata, lähes täysiä vastakohtia. Heidän elämässään luksuksella oli varsin erilainen merkitys. 

Mutta eihän sen tarvinnut olla huono asia. Vastakohdat täydentävät toisiaan, sanottiin. Ehkä Chanyeol piti siitä, pääsemisestä aivan toisenlaisiin maailmoihin kuin siihen, missä hän oli kasvanut vauvasta asti. Häneen kohdistui monenlaisia odotuksia, tuhansien ihmisten asiat heitettäisiin parin vuoden kuluttua hänen harteilleen. 

Baekhyun samaistui. Hän oli vastuussa ihmisten hengestä, tekemällä tärkeitä päätöksiä lyhyessä ajassa hän saattoi vaikuttaa monenkin kohtaloon. Katastrofitilanteet tulivat joskus uniin, harvemmin nykyisin.

"Jos saisit tehdä vapaapäivänäsi ihan mitä vain, mitä tekisit?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

Baekhyun mumisi miettiessään sopivaa vastausta. Vaikka hänellä olisi maailman kaikki varat ja mahdollisuudet käytössään, ei hän tuhlaisi niitä resursseja vapaapäiväänsä, jolloin oli tarkoitus palautua työstä ja huolehtia itsestään. Hän jättäisi maailmanympärysmatkat ja uudet kokemukset pidemmälle vapaajaksolle, lomille, sillä niilläkin aktiiviteeteillä oli kuormittava vaikutus. 

"Söisin pitkän aamiaisen, kävisin kylvyssä, harrastaisin."

Chanyeol nyökkäsi, vakavahko mutru huulillaan. "Mä ryyppään. Kai siitä on tullut jokin tapa paeta todellisuutta. Hotellien yökerhoissa on pelkkiä hyviä puolia; vaihtuvat asiakkaat, lyhyt matka takaisin, ei vaaraa eksymisestä. Jos ei huvitakaan rellestää - mitä harvemmin tapahtuu - voin tehdä sivussa vähän töitä. Ei mulla ole muuta elämässäni."

"Haluaisitko?" Baekhyun kysyi.

"Totta helvetissä. Olen vakavissani, etsin keinoja muuttaa tätä oravanpyörää. Mitään sopivaa vain ei ole tullut vastaan. Sen jälkeen, kun sä lähdit, koko maailmani oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin."

Baekhyun naurahti, ehkä turhankin kylmästi. Hän ei vain kestänyt sitä faktaa, että kaikki, mitä Yeol suustaan päästi, kuulosti niin kliseiseltä. Niitä sanoja, joita hän salaa halusi kuulevansa. Hänen uskottavuutensa oli mennyt siinä vaiheessa, kun mies oli laskenut tiukalta viinalta maistuvat huulensa hänen omilleen ensimmäistä kertaa. 

"Mä haluaisin oikeasti tutustua suhun. Katsoa, mihin tämä johtaa", Chanyeol kuiskasi. "Kolmivuorotyösi ei ole mulle ongelma. Pystyn järjestelemään omat aikatauluni."

"Haluaisitko sä todella sitä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol oli nähnyt hänen puoliaan kultaisen yhdeksikön takana olevassa sviitissä. Baekhyun ei ollut nähnyt mitään muuta kuin helvetin korkealla olevat suojamuurit. Saisiko hän ne laskeutumaan, vai jäisikö hän yksin järkkyneen sydämensä kanssa. Hän oli tottunut näkemään ja kuulemaan ihmiset haavoittuneimmillaan. Hän ei ollut varma, pystyisikö Chanyeol sellaiseen. Mä voin olla sulle mitä sä haluat oli lupaus, jollaista hän ei halunnut kuulla pitkällä tähtäimellä. Hän halusi aidon Chanyeolin, ei mitään roolia. 

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle ja vaati katsekontaktia. Vakavassa katseessa kiilsi jotain, mikä tuli sydämestä asti. Baekhyun, joka oli ollut aina sitä mieltä, että Chanyeol oli liian hyvää ollakseen totta, vaikutti siltä vieläkin. Hän oli epävarma. Mitä, jos hän ei riittäisikään? Mitä, jos hän ei pystyiskään tarjoamaan Chanyeolille sitä kotia, jota hän niin kovasti toivoi. Kaikkien niiden vuosien aikana kasautuneet mielikuvat ja haaveet olivat varmasti kiillottuneet niin täydellisiksi, ettei niitä pystyisi todellisuudessa toteuttamaan. Normaali arki oli vääntöä vessan siivouksesta, kuka veisi roskat, mitä katsottaisiin telkkarista. Konflikteja, joita ei sovittaisi jalat veteliksi lausutuilla sanoilla ja kiihkeillä suudelmilla, vaan antamalla omaa tilaa ja aikaa prosessoida ajatuksia, jotta sitä olisi valmis näkemään asiat toisenkin näkökulmasta.

"Mitä sä haluat?" 

Kysymys pysäytti Baekhyunin. Hän ei ollut odottanut sitä. Hän oli ajatellut Park Chanyeolin olevan pinnallinen ja egoistinen, mutta hän oli jälleen osoittanut hänen typerät ennakkoluulonsa vääriksi. Koskaan ei saisi olettaa, koskaan ei voinut olla varma, mikä oli se totuus. Samaan aikaan hän oli niin helvetin kiitollinen, että Yeol oli kysynyt.

Totta helvetissä Baekhyun oli miettinyt, mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän törmäisi Chanyeoliin uudelleen. Heillä oli muutamia yhteisiä hetkiä, kuumia, tunteikkaita muistoja. Hänen kanssaan Baekhyun oli antanut itsensä vain nauttia, vaikka ajatus oman sydämen särkemisestä oli ikävä. Tulevan toimitusjohtajan deittaileminen ei ollut mahdotonta. Vaikeaa se saattoi olla, nimenomaan aikataulujen yhteensovittamisen takia. Jos he eivät näkisi toisiaan tarpeeksi usein, alkaisiko Yeol etsiä läheisyyttä taas paikoista, jotka olivat vetäneet häntä puoleensa ennenkin. Entä, jos Baekhyun ei saisikaan työasioita alati mielessään kelaavaa Parkia pois DM-konsernin pilvilinnoista, ja siksi osoittautuisi huonoksi kumppaniksi.

Baekhyunilla oli tarjota kahta vaihtoehtoa. Hän joko suostuisi tapailemaan Chanyeolia, kokeilemaan seurustelua hänen kanssaan. Tai sitten he hyväksyisivät olevansa toisilleen vain hetken unelmaa.

Ja mitä enemmän Baekhyun todellista Parkia katsoi, sitä enemmän hänen järkensä ääni alkoi sumentua. Yksin ei ollut hyvä, ei enää. Chanyeol oli tosissaan, hän etsi elämänkumppania. Ja Baekhyun pelkäsi, ettei hotellin sviitissä tapaamansa mies ollut perinpohjin sellainen kuin hän oli antanut olettaa. 

Oli mahdollisuus, että hän olisi jotain vielä parempaa. 

Luottamus ei syntynyt hetkessä eikä kukaan sitä vaatinutkaan. Yhteiset tunnit yllättävässä tilanteessa oli pakottanut Baekhyunin luottamaan siihen mieheen, jonka kanssa hän oli lukkojen taakse jäänyt. Chanyeol, joka oli kiusannut häntä pelkästään yleisen huvin vuoksi, ei ollut kuitenkaan pakottanut häntä yhtään mihinkään. Häpeä helotti kasvoja pelkästään muistosta, miten hän oli ollut niin sulaa vahaa niinkin lipevän miehen käsivarsilla. Hänelläkin oli heikkoutensa. 

"Oletko sä uskollinen?" Baekhyun ei voinut olla miettimättä, kuinkahan tuulinen paikka Yeolin sänky mahtoi olla. Sviittiin ajautunut rokuli oli pleijerin perikuva, sellainen, joka eli munansa johdattamana, ei niinkään aivojen. Ei turhaan sanottu, että ensivaikutelmalla oli merkittävä vaikutus.

"Olen. Tässä työssä näkee, kuinka helposti pienet virheet saattavat johtaa peruuttamattomiin tapahtumiin. Kun näen hotelliin käveleviä salarakkaita, mietin jatkuvasti kotona odottavaa, autuaan tietämätöntä puolisoa", Chanyeol huokaisi. Surumielisyys pilkisti jostain sanojen välistä, raskaaksi muuttunut tunnelma kertoi selvästi hänen kokeneen jotain traumatisoivaa. Ehkä hän oli nähnyt lapsena jotain, mitä hänen ei olisi saanut nähdä. Yeol yritti piilottaa todelliset tunteensa hyvin, mutta Baekhyun olikin ammattilainen. Hän oli opiskellut psykologiaa osana koulutustaan, ja hän osasi lukea ihmisiä. 

Ensimmäistä kertaa hänestä tuntui, että hän osasi lukea myös Chanyeolia. Aikaisemmin mies oli ollut niin salaperäinen, mitään antamaton. Kun tiesi hänen taustansa, ei voinut olla kyseenalaistamatta hänen valintojaan. Park Chanyeol ei halunnut tulla petetyksi eikä käytetyksi hyväkseen. 

Baekhyun ei halunnut pettää tai käyttää häntä hyväkseen.


	15. Chapter 15

Oli aika mennä, eikä kumpikaan heistä halunnut ottaa askeltakaan suuntaan tai toiseen. Markettiostoksia ja reppuaan käsissään pitelevä Baekhyun tuijotti syvälle haikeisiin silmiin, jotka pysyivät hänessä. 

Sisimmässä tuntui tietyllä tapaa tyhjältä. Chanyeol ei ollut halunnut suudella häntä vielä kertaakaan. Tai jos oli halunnut, hän oli peittänyt sen mitä parhaimmin. He olivat pysyneet asiallisen välimatkan päässä toisistaan, vaikka vaikeaa se oli ollut. Pitkän miehen tuoksu oli huumaava, vaikka hänen kölninvetensä tuoksui täysin erille kuin silloisena kesäyönä Siheungissa.

Baekhyun hymähti huvittuneena itselleen; miten hän pystyi muistamaan kölninveden, kun se oli peittynyt kaiken sen yökerhosta tarttuneen lemun alle. 

"Mitä?" Chanyeol kysyi, äänellä, joka tuskin kuului. 

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. "Ei mitään."

Baekhyun ei olisi mitenkään halunnut, mutta hänen oli peruutettava askel. Katsekontakti ei rikkoutunut, Chanyeol piti herpaantumattoman huomionsa hänessä. Ajatuksistaan hämmentynyt Baekhyun kamppaili itsensä kanssa. Miten hänestä oli tullut yhtäkkiä sellainen. Miten hän pystyi yhtäkkiä kaipaamaan tätä miestä niin paljon, vaikka aikaisemmin hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä hänelle niinkin helposti. 

Baekhyunin matka pysähtyi yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin. Hän heitti häpeänsä helvettiin ja pyysi Yeolin vielä luokseen. "Iltahan on vielä nuori, eh?"

"On", Chanyeol hymyili ja katsahti rannekelloonsa, vaikka tiesi tasan tarkkaan, paljonko kello oli. He olivat hengailleet yhdessä jo tunti tolkulla, eivätkä he tuntuneet pystyvän erkaantuvan millään. Baekhyun halusi tietää, olisiko Chanyeol neljän seinän sisällä yhtään sellainen kuin hän oli ollut Siheungissa. Toki hän oli nyt vesiselvä...

Baekhyun laski kätensä punaisena helottavalle poskelleen ja ravisteli mieleensä kivunneet ajatukset pois. Ne käsivarret, jotka olivat pidelleet hänestä kiinni, olivat tuntuneet turvallisilta. Miksi oli kulunut puoli vuotta siihen, että hän ymmärsi haluavansa tulla rutistetuksi uudelleen. 

"Mulla on viiniä", Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti takanaan olevaa omakotitaloa. 

"Olen autolla", Chanyeol vastasi ja osoitti vieressään olevaa pirssiä. 

"Niin.... niin tietysti."

"Tulen silti mielelläni."

Chanyeol otti askeleen eteenpäin, sisätilat vetivät häntäkin puoleensa. Aurinko oli laskenut jo tovi sitten, ulkona alkoi olla todella kylmä. Siinä vaiheessa toivo kesän saapumisesta oli jälleen murusina. Alkoi hytisyttää, kylmä viima puhalsi pohjoisesta päin ja ajoi Chanyeolin lähemmäs Baekhyunia. 

Chanyeol tarttui Hyunien kädessä olevaan kassiin ja otti elintarvikkeet haltuunsa. Baekhyun tarttui toiseen käteen vapautuneella kädellään ja hymyili pienesti tuntiessaan karhean ihon sormillaan. Hän kääntyi kohti menosuuntaa ja veti Yeolin sisälle, kodin lämpöön. Tutut tuoksut muistuttivat olemassaolostaan aina pidempiaikaisen poissaolon jälkeen. Mikä onni, että hän oli siivonnut ennen Souliin lähtemistä, hän ei voinut kuvitellakaan palaavansa tuliaisten kera.

Kengistä eroon päästyä ja kynnyksen ylitettyä, kantamukset laskeutuivat eteisen lattialle. Baekhyun napsautti valot päälle ja kehotti Yeolia riisumaan takkinsa, saaden vastaukseksi vain ahneen, kaipaavan suudelman, jossa oli häivähdys senchan makua. Baekhyun painautui vasten pidempää ja otti hänen alahuulen omakseen, näyttäen hänelle parhaansa mukaan, miten paljon hänkin Yeolia halusi. 

Mirye noona oli varmasti lirauttanut hänen teehensä jotain vettä väkevämpää. Ihan taatusti oli. 

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti erkaantuessaan häntä hapuilevista huulista. Baekhyun tarttui häntä takin rinnuksista huomaamattaan, eikä hän tahtonut päästää irti. Kangas hänen nyrkeissään tarkoitti sitä, ettei Yeol pääsisi häneltä karkuun. Hän ei halunnut päästää miestä karkuun. Hän halusi, että Yeol jäisi. Samalla tavalla, kuten Yeol oli pyytänyt häntä jäämään Siheungin DM Ninen sviittiin numero yhdeksän. 

"Joskus mäkin olen miettinyt sua", Baekhyun kuiskasi, kuljettaessaan etusormeaan Yeolin huulten yllä, valmiina koskettamaan varovasti. "Mietin, teinkö virheen päätyessäni harrastamaan seksiä sun kanssasi, vaikka alkuperäinen tarkoitus oli ollut olla ihmisiksi."

"Suutelit mua tanssilattialla koko Siheungin edessä. Onko sellainen ihmisten hommaa?" Chanyeol kysyi, yrittäen vaikuttaa vitsikkäältä, mutta intiimi läheisyys sai hänen sananasa kuulostamaan liian vakavilta.

"On se 2020-luvulla."

Chanyeol palautti huulensa Baekhyunin omille. Pelkän sencha-teen sekoittama Baekhyun olisi antanut Yeolin vaikka riisua hänet alasti siinä paikassa. Mitä hävittävää hänellä oli? Hän oli tutussa ympäristössä, miehen kanssa, joka vaikutti haluavan häntä yhtä paljon kuin aikaisemminkin. Niiden seinien sisällä hän saattaisikin kuunnella sitä lipevää ehdottelua, joka kaikesta typeryydestään huolimatta saisi hänet puolikovaksi.

"Etkö — aio esitellä — mulle — kotiasi?" Chanyeol kysyi lyhyiden suudelmien välistä.

Baekhyun avasi ensin toisen silmänsä, sitten vasta erkaantui kosteista huulista, joihin hän oli niin kovin koukuttunut. Hän hölmistyi, aidosti. Oliko hän mennyt ajatuksissaan liian pitkälle? Oliko hän se kyltymätön seksihullu, joka ei osannut ajatella kuin munallaan? 

Baekhyun keikautti päänsä vasemmalle ja kuljetti etusormeaan Chanyeolin paidankauluksella. Hän näki, miten kosketus teki höpöä, miehen silmät painautuivat tahtomatta kiinni, kun hän värisi hipaisun alla. Hän osasi vietellä, hän pystyisi saamaan Yeolin polvilleen hyvinkin nopeasti...

Chanyeol tarttui iholla liikkuvaan etusormeen ja katsoi silmiin lempeästi. Baekhyun ei pitänyt siitä, mikä hiivatti Yeol oli pysäyttämään hänet juuri, kun hän pääsi vauhtiin. Luulisi, että Parkille maistui perse, kun hän oli sen perässä kulkenut jo hyvän tovin. 

"Mua kiinnostaisi nähdä. Näytä mulle, mistä kotisi on tehty", Chanyeol sanoi. 

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja peruutti askeleen, kaksi. Kanki oli alkanut jäykistyä eikä odottaminen tehnyt hyvää. Hän kyllä ymmärsi Yeolin pointin, hänen toiveensa. Hän oli kiinnostunut hänestä sekä uudesta ympäristöstä, ei pelkästään hikisestä koheltamisesta makuuhuoneessa.

Baekhyun nauroi liioitellun kirkkaasti. Posket olivat alkaneet helottaa kuin viimeistä päivää, eikä paine nivusissa ainakaan helpottunut. Hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Yeolia (tai hänen huoletonta viihteellä olijan imagoaan) niiden parin viikonlopun aikana, eikä hän epäröinyt käyttää tietojaan hyväksi. Hän oli aikonut saada tänään, todellakin. 

"Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kymmeneen vuoteen, kun käyn jonkun luona vierailulla", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän nosti lattialla olevat ostokset käsiinsä ja katseli ympärilleen kuin kysyisi lupaa kiikuttaa ne paikoilleen.

Baekhyun johdatti hänet sisemmäs asuntoon. Eihän olohuone mitenkään hirvittävän tilava ollut, mutta siitä näki kätevästi asunnon muihin kolkkiin. Seinillä oli pari valokuvaa ja kirjahyllyssä muutama lisää. Hän ei panostanut sisustukseen, hänellä ei ollut esteettistä silmää. Hänellä oli vain tarpeellisia huonekaluja ja mukavan pehmeä sohva.

”Vajaa 60 neliötä, kolme huonetta, tilava kylpyhuone, jonka laatat on asennettu kieroon, liian pieni keittiö, vaikka en juurikaan siellä ruokaa tee muuten kuin itselleni nopeasti ja vähän sinne päin... parveke, josta näkee puistoon..."

Chanyeol nauroi niin helvetin hellästi. Baekhyunin suupieli nousi jälleen, kiinteistönvälittäjämäinen sepostus lieni särähtänyt hänenkin korvaansa. Hän ei ollut esitellyt kämppäänsä edes Beom hyungille. Isoveli oli vain tullut kylään ja ollut kuin kotonaan ensi kerrasta alkaen. Sellaista rentoa mukavuutta Baekhyun arvosti ja kaipasi. Ehkä joskus Chanyeoliekin voisi olla hänen luonaan kuin kotonaan.

"Minseok hyung tykkää katsella horisonttiin kanssani, kun kädessä on lasi jotain vettä väkevämpää. Se hyung osaa olla välillä melkoinen filosofi."

"Asuuko hänkin Bucheonissa?" Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hyung oli soulilaisia. Hänen mielestään työpaikan ja oman kodin välissä täytyi olla tarpeeksi etäisyyttä. Työt eivät saaneet tulla kotiin, vaikka hätäkeskuspäivystäjän työssä useatkin saapuneet puhelut jäivät vaivaamaan. Onnelliset ja vähemmän onnelliset loput oli selvitettävä julkisista raporteista ja muista tiedotteista, jos linjoja pitkin ei pystynyt laskemaan yksi yhteen.

Chanyeol nosti kauppakassit keittiön saarekkeelle ja istui sen edessä olevalle korkealle jakkaralle. Baekhyun purki tavarat paikoilleen liioitellun hitaasti. Park piti etäisyyttä, ja se viesti, ettei hän ollut jäämässä pitkäksi aikaa.

Baekhyunin katse kävi ylähyllyllä odottavassa punaviinipullossa. Mielessä kävi jo tarjota juomaa uudelleen, mutta Chanyeol vaikutti pitävän kiinni arki-minästään. Hän ryyppäsi vain viikonloppuisin. Baekhyunilla ei ollut viikonloppuja, vaan vaihtelevia vapaapäiviä. Joskus yksi, joskus neljäkin perätysten. Vuorotyön helmiä.

"Onko sulla parasta ystävää? Tai edes jotain läheistä ihmistä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeolilla oli uskomattomat sosiaaliset lahjat, hän oli piru viettelemään kenet tahansa. Ei siihen yksi nysvääjä pystynyt. Ei voinut ujostella, jos oli saamassa kontolleen yhden maan isoimmista hotelliketjuista. 

"Cheodamdongin hotellissa oli yksi henkilöstöpäällikkö, joka viihtyi kanssani myös vapaa-ajalla. Vaihdoimme muita enemmän kuulumisia ja keskustelimme syvällisesti parin vuoden ajan, kunnes hän otti loparit ja lähti kilpailevaan yritykseen. Sen jälkeen olen yrittänyt olla kiintymättä työntekijöihin."

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Siksi kai nahkatakkiin pukeutunut pörröpää kulki yökerhojen pimeydessä ja vei sänkyynsä vaihtuvaa porukkaa. Hän ei kiintynyt keneenkään, mutta sai jutella syvällisiä, jos oli sillä hetkellä kiinnostunut sellaisista. Tai tarpeeksi järjissään.

"Onneksi mulla on perheeni. He tajuavat ja ymmärtävät mua ja ongelmiani parhaiten", Chanyeol sanoi. "Vaihtuva vastuu vaikuttaa yksityiselämäänikin. En voi jatkaa päätöntä rellestämistä, jos olen toimitusjohtaja. Siksi haluaisin sitoutua, hakea tukeni ja turvani muualta."

Baekhyun piteli rintaansa, sydänparka heitteli kovin volttia. Jos hän ei olisi törmännyt Yeoliin Siheungissa toista kertaa, hänellä olisi saattanut jäädä hänestä varsin toinen kuva. Oliko heidän polkunsa tarkoitettu risteämään, kun mies hyppi silmille kerta toisensa jälkeen? Ja miksi hän oli alkanut pitää siitä...

"Jos olet kiinnostunut, vien sut mielelläni oikeille treffeille. Tutustutaan kunnolla, hätäkeskuspäivystäjä Byun Baekhyun. Edetään hitaasti ja luodaan molemminpuolinen luottamus. Seurustellaan, jos meistä on siihen. Haluaisin yrittää."

"Mäkin", Baekhyun vastasi. Vaikka nivusissa jäyti, monellakin tapaa, hän ymmärsi, mitä Chanyeol ajoi takaa. Hän halusi todistaa olevansa kunnon mies, ei sellainen kyltymätön perverssi, joka hän oli ensitapaamisella ollut. Känniääliö, joka pökki kaikkea, missä oli vain sopiva reikä. 

Baekhyun astui Yeolin eteen ja tarttui häntä molemmista käsistä. Hän veti miehen luokseen. Yeol pysähtyi hänestä puolen metrin päähän, Hyunien täytyi kuroa sentit umpeen itse. Hän painautui vasten pidempää ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskansa taakse. Sormet hapuilivat pörröistä tukkaa, Park näytti seksikkään villiltä siviileissä. Eihän pörröinen kuontalo mitenkään sopinut puvun kanssa, mutta jollain tapaa hän halusi nähdä senkin.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille. Vahvat kädet saivat hänet värisemään. Pitkät katseet laittoivat sukat pyörimään jaloissa, mutta huulia omillaan Baekhyun ei tuntenut.

"Olet keikauttanut mielikuvani susta ylösalaisin tänään. Olen siitä kiitollinen", Baekhyun sanoi. Samaan aikaan hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten hyvin Yeol piteli kiinnostuksena sisällään. Mies oli tullut iholle niin helposti sviitin pimeydessä... johtuiko se siitä, ettei ympäristö ollut hänelle turvallinen? 

"Tutustuisin suhun mieluusti lisää", hän jatkoi, ja kuljetti sormeaan pitkin Yeolin paidankauluksella. Hän riisui miestä jo katseellaan, painoi etumustaan paremmin Yeolin reittä vasten. Yksi kuuma henkäys korvalle ja kiihkeä suudelma, niin—

Chanyeol vetäytyi askeleen taaksepäin. Baekhyun otti puolikkaan askeleen eteenpäin, mutta päätyi peruuttamaan kaksi. Silloisesta kieli pitkällä häntä silmäilevästä rokulista ei ollut tänään havaintoakaan. Hän oli asiallinen, omaa tilaa kunnioittava ja kohtelias. Täysi ääripää, ja se oli hämmentävää.

"Kiitos päivästä. Toivottavasti voidaan ottaa uudelleen mahdollisimman pian", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Yeolie oli lähdössä... hän ei voinut tehdä sitä... ei voinut. Hän tarrasi mieheen molempiin käsiin ja nosti kasvoilleen veikeän hymyn. Hän madalsi ääntään, kuiskasi. 

"On jo myöhä... mitä jos jäisit?" 

"Olen pahoillani, täytyy herätä aikaisin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja peruutti jälleen askeleen. Lempeys ei siltikään kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan. Baekhyunin rintaa puristi. Pala nousi kurkkuun, näinkö julmasti hänet jätettiin yksin. Sen kerran, kun hän oli päästänyt lähelleen jotain niin upeaa, hän jäi yksin. Chanyeol ei pelleillyt, hän etsi kumppania tositarkoituksella. Tai sitten se oli kosto, kosto siitä, ettei hän ollut langennut flirtin miehen pauloihin heti ensimmäisellä kerralla. Mistä sitä koskaan tiesi.

"Nähdäänkö me vielä?" Baekhyun kysyi, melkein huusi eteiseen peruttavalle miehelle. Chanyeol, joka ei raaskinut kääntää selkäänsä niin tylysti kuin Baekhyunie oli hänelle kääntänyt, hymyili niin hurmaavasti, niin petolliseen tapaan. Hänen aikaisemmat sanansa kaikuivat mielessä. ” _Voin olla sulle mitä haluat.”_

"Jos todella haluat sitä", Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi selkänsä. Baekhyun laski katseensa alas, hän ei halunnut todistaa sitä näkyä. Iho oli jäänyt huutamaan toisen kosketusta, ja ainoa asia, minkä hän kuuli, oli asunnon oven kolahdus.

Park oli mennyt, eikä ollut takeita, milloin hän tulisi takaisin.

Baekhyun rojahti takanaan olevalle tuolille, jossa Yeol oli hetki sitten istunut. Se ei ollut jäänyt edes lämpimäksi. Hän huokaili aikansa, kelasi päivän tapahtumia. Oliko hän ollut typerä antaessaan itsensä kulkeutua niinkin lähelle DM-konsernin herra isoherraa. Vai oliko hän mahdollisesti avannut Yeolin silmät, näyttänyt hänelle uuden maailman. Sen, mitä hotellin ulkopuolella oikein oli. Mies, joka käveli sisään ja ulos hänen elämästään, jätti hänet aina tuntemaan aina jotain. Hyvässä ja pahassa. 

Baekhyun kohottautui, tarttui ylähyllyllä olevaan viinipulloon ja kiersi korkin auki rikkoen vahvan sinetin. Hän ei viitsinyt hakea lasia, vaan nosti pullon suoraan huulilleen. 

Viini, se maistui tänään erityisen katkeralta.


End file.
